The Unknown Keybearers
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Here's my First Story i've ever Typede. Be Warned for it can Be a Crossover at some point in time with my Yugoh story so if you don't Yugioh Son't read those Chaters ifyou don't like KH then don't read this series at all
1. Part 1

"SORA RIKU" yelled Kairi as she ran out of the shak on Destiny Islands with a bottle in her hands with a letter inside it. "What is it Kairi" said sora as she handed him the bottle with the letter. He pulled it out "It's from the King" Said Riku looking at the seal on the paper. "I wander what it could be" Said Sora as he started to unravel the paper. "What's he saying" she said as she walked between Sora and Riku. "he wants me and Riku to be his royal knights at the castle with Goofy...and Queen Minnie wants you to be her royal maid Kairi" he said looking at his two best friends. "heh Kairi a maid hah I bet she'll look stupid in a pink and white maid outfit with her little pink fether duster dustin the whole house to make it look dust free" said Riku laughing. "Riku stop it I'll bet she'll look very beautiful in whatever the queen wants her to ware" Said Sora blushing. "Read the rest of it Sora it looks like there's more to it then just that" She said. "Ok ok" He looked back at the letter.

"I have just found out about a month ago by a friend of mine that you three arn't the only keybearers. They're three others out there and she told me that the three of them will be Coming to Destiny Islands for a vacation in two months. One of the three is my friend's daughter. I don't know ther names but als I know is that there's a boy, and two girls. the boy and one of the girls has a cresent moon on their foreheads but the girl hids her's in a bandage so keep an eye out for a boy with a cresent moom when they come they are likely to be together so if you find the boy then you'll find the other two. The two with the bandage and the cresent will always be together even if one isn't with them they will still be together or so she told me. You three have known eachother since you were ten right, Well they've known eachother longer then that, when you find them they will tell you everything about them. So keep an eye out for them when they come. Oh I almost forgot You six are all invited to a ball in Honor of Queen Minnie's birthday at the castle in three months so try to find someting fansy to ware. Oh and don't tell her it's a Surprise so keep quiet about it till the time comes" Said Sora as he read the letter

"Three other kebearers You mean they can weild Keyblades too" said Riku "We're not the only ones" said Kairi in confusion. "And they're coming here for a vacation" said Sora in wander "Maybe school's getting out for them" Suggested Kairi "Maybe" he replied "Sora, Kairi, Look at the date of when this was Written" Said Riku pointing at the top corner of the paper. "May twenty-second" Said Sora "but this is June...OH MY GOD THAT MEANS THAT THEY MUST ALREADY BE HERE We have to find them" "Hold on there Sora calm down We don't even know where they are or what they look like" said Riku. "The letter the king sent us gave us a clue" said Sora. "yeah a small one" He replied. "a little clue is better then no clues right Sora" She said "Right see that Riku even Kairi agrees with me now come on we have to find them before they leave Destiny Islands"

"I think they found us Look I see some kids...but how did they get to the island this is our island" Said Riku as he started to get a mad look in his eyes. "Riku this is everyone's island not just ours" Riku looked Closely at the three unknown teens "Looks like they might be the one's we're looking for but it looks like they're goin back home" "Maybe they know about us just as we know about them" Said Kairi "Looks like one of the girls droped someting...Looks like a letter" Said Riku as he picked up the envelope "Open it" Said Sora " No way I'm not gonna open something that isn't ours...though I am Cureous about what the letter says...but I'm still not gonna open it" 'Aw come on Riku Open it We wanna know what's inside it too" "NO now stop pestering me about it" he put the Letter in his back pocket and walked into the shak.

"When he's getting ready to leave I'll sneak up behind him and grab the envelope from his back pocket then since he doesn't want to read what's inside then We'll just have to read it by ourselves" "go for it Sora...but wouldn't that be stealing" She asked "Don't worry we're only gonna barrow it then tomarrow we'll just tell him that it fell out of his pocket yesterday and say that we didn't open it" "You mean today" "You know what I mean when tomarrow comes today will be yesterday" "I get it... but that doesn't sound right but I do want to know what's in that envelope so...ok" he gave her a smile "let's just hope it works" They both said at the same time. they looked at eachother and start to blush "Whoa...We've never done that before" She said as she looked away still blushing. "I guess it's a first for everything right" he smiled still blushing and gave her a gentle noogie.

"Wh-what was that for Sora" She mumbled. "Nothing special your just my best friend y'know" She smiled and Held out her hand for a Hi-5, but he grabed her hand and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly instead. "I hope I don't ever loose you again...If I do. I dunno what I'd do" "You'll come save me...won't you" She said hugging him back. "Yeah. You got that right" They smiled at eachother and giggled.

Meanwhile Riku was spying on them. "Geez...I guess they STILL don't get the fact that they love eachother a whole lot...I guess I'm just gonna have to think of a way to make them realize one way or aouther" he said to himself. 


	2. Part 2

An Hour later when Riku was putting his things in his boat, Sora snuck up behind him quickly and gently took out of his back pocket. He hid the envelope in his pocket and turned around and started drawing a picture Kairi in the sand as Riku turned around. "What are you doing Sora" He said with a curious look on his face. "Nothing just drawing" He replied. "Yeah drawing a picture of KAIRI I bet. You must REALLY love her don't you" "WHAT N-no I don't Why do you say that" "I saw you and her talking to eachother hugging eachother like you really ARE a couple" "WHAT no we're not...But I wish we would be someday" he said "See you Edmit it you DO like her" He said looking at Sora in a devilish way "I don't like her Riku...I love her...but she would never fall for a guy like me Maybe she falls for guys more like you" he said sadly. "How would you know about that. She might with you but not with me...who knows...I've seen Namine and What's his name. Roxas. I saw them walking along the shore letting the water rushing on their feet. I think he asked her something what was it again...Oh yeah he asked her to be his girlfriend. Aren't they YOUR nobodies Sora" "Who else has a nobodies on this island Obviously NOT you that's for sure...Wen't yoaut ready to leave for your house" "Oh Yeah I better get goin before my mom worries See you two Love birds tomarrow" "SHUT UP RIKU" He laughed as he started rowing down the sea back to the home island.

When Sora was unable to see him he went into the shak and sat on the couch beside Kairi. "I got it" He said as he took the envelope out of his pocket and started to open it. "It's from the King they must've gotten the same letter we did it says the same thing but look at this" He said pointing at the third paragraph.

"Once you get to the Islands You will me three Keybearers like yourselves named Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Sora has Spikey chocolate brown hair, Kairi has Arburn red hair and Riku has long Silver much like Kreeno's only not Spiked upwards. once you've found them or in their case they find you, you three must tell them your names and what you can do. They will probibly bee on the island seperated from their home Island the one with all those star looking fruits called a paupo fruit...Judging by Riku he'll probibly try to test you to see what you've got so Neea should handle him...just tell him to fight you like he would a heartless or nobody. I know you can handle him Neea...Sireen they might ask you why you ware the bandage on your head don't worry they know what's underneath it so you should show it to them don't worry I trust them they won't tell anyone I know you keep it a secret and only you, neea and Kreeno know about it but you should let those three know about it too. I can tell by their hearts that thaey won't tell a soul about it...And then it just says the same thing we got in our letter" he looked at her "Hmm...Kreeno, Sireen, and Neea...but in our letter he said that he didn't know their names" She looked at him when they looked at eachother their noses were touching. they backed away blushing "S-sorry" they both said at the same time. then they looked at eachother again and smiled still blushing. "So Sireen, Kreeno, and Neea are the three Keyblade Welders besides us...at least now we know who they are and what they look like now you and I just need to figure out where they are" "Sora aren't you forgetting about Riku" "He can come too...but he doesn't have to right" "Yeah I guess...but it wouldn't be the same without him wandering around with us" "Yeah that's true" "Man and I was hopin to find them with just her and me" He thaught to himself. 'What's wrong Sora you have a sad look on your face" She said tilting her head in confusion. He looked at her and smiled then hugged her. "I'm just glad we're together again"He said calmly "Uh as friends I mean" He said blushing. She giggled and hugged him back. "I'm glad we're together again too" Their hearts started to race by eachother's warmth. There was a long silence.

"Riku told me about Roxas and Namine...Are they really...you know" He said looking down at Kairi. "I guess so I saw them not that long ago walking hand in hand while you and Riku were talking outside the shak" "Really...I'm happy for them...And I'm sure you are too" he said grabing her hand and pulling her to him and giving her a gentle noogie "S-Sora what are you doing...Shouldn't we be reading the envelope before Riku comes back" 'Yeah we should shouldn't we" He opened up the envelope carefully a started reading it. 'What does it sat Sora" Kairi asked. "It says most of the same things our letter said but...It says something about you, me and Riku" "What does it say" he began reading the letter.

After about two minutes later he finished reading. "So Sireen, Kreeno, and Neea are the names of the three misterious keyblade bearers we're suposed to look for" Said Sora in a questionable way. "Wow they have pretty names don't you think so too Sora" "Yeah...OH remember the birthday party he's throwing for theQueen next month" "Yeah" "Well...Come with me" He said grabing her hand and pulling herut of the shak, "Close your eyes" "WHAT w-why" "Just close them don't worry I'll guied you to where we're goin" "ok whatever you say" She said as Sora covered her eyes and guieded her to the secret place. He led her inside and faced her infront of a new picture. "Ok...Open" he uncovered her eyes and she opened them. she gasped. "Oh wow S-Sora d-did you drew this" "Y-yeah...what do you think" "Oh Sora it's beautiful...This drawing is better then the one you did last year...You draw just like me" "No one can draw as good as you and Namine Kairi even I know that" "T-thanks Sora your so charming" "I know I am...So what do you think of my drawing I made it while you were talking to Namine, Roxas, and Riku yesterday in the shak...I Imagined how you would look in a long flowing sparkling strapless pink dress that sparkled in the night sky as the beams from the moon shined apon it" "I love it... And let me guess you Imagined yourself in a tuxedo" "That and more" He mumbled to himself "hm?" "N-nothing Kairi" Just then his phone rang "I wander who that could be" asked kai. "Probibly Riku wandering where we are" he answered it. "Hello...YOUR MAJESTY...yes...yes we're on our way...whaddya mean she can't come I'm not leaving out on a mission without Kairi. she's just as good of a fighter then me and Riku I'm not leaving without her...Alright thank you your majesty Tell Goofy and Donald I said Hi...Later" He hung up then looked at her

"Call Riku We're Goin on a mission" "Yeah and leaving me behind again" She said looking down in sadness. "Accually...You get to come too. Although you need more practice so the King ordered me to teach you how to use your keyblade properly" "Really I get to go...but I'll probibly just be in the way" "No you won't. To me you will never be in the way when I'm arond Your gonna be the best female keybearer there is" "Th-thanks Sora your sweet I hope I won't be a burden to you in training I promise to train hard and be the best there is...third best you and Riku of corse" "No Kairi...by me you'll be in between me and Riku to me you'll be the second best Riku he's just a sucker keyblade master wanna be I'm the real Keyblade master"

They looked up at the hole at the top of the cave and saw the Moon shining on the pair he looked at her and blushed. "Wow" he said. "What is it" She asked "Who knew you would so beautiful at night...With the Moon beams shining on you they make your eyes Shine, shimmer, sparkle, glitter, glimmer and geam with beauty and raidiants" he said lovingly "S-Sora...th-thanks but...What are you talking about..are you practicing your flurting on me" "N-no" he lied as he poted with his arms crossed blushing bright red. he grabed her hand and lead her back outside. 


	3. Part 3

"S-Sora...what's that up there" She said pointing up at the sky at the meteor Shawer. "" It's a meteor Shawer...It looks like the Shawer you saw when the worlds were going back to normal when we were seperated for a whole year...We'd better contact Riku to have him check this out too" "No Sora...he can see it from where he's at just fine" "Ok" he sais as he walked out of the Secret spot entrence and stood next to Kairi. "Wait What did you just say" She asked confusingly" "I said ok" he replied. "You've never said ok whenever we needed to contact Riku...normally you would always say you sure or maybe we should or something" "Yeah Normally I would always say that we should and we end up Calling him...but this time...This time's gonna be different...This time Let's have him find out what's goin on...on his own" "ok now I REally think that your practicing your flurting" "N-No I'm not I'm just uh...uuuh...Aw Who am I kidding" "not me that's for sure...now why are you being nice to me...I mean nicer then before" "I dunno if I should say it...A-at least not right now" "Sora...Tell me...Please" She said as her face got close to his doing her puppy pout with her eyes widen and blinked them rapidly.

"Oh...no...No the...eyes...Don't look at the eyes don't look at the eyes" Looks at her eyes "Oh...Alright...But I dunno how you would react to it if I tell you so I dunno if I should say it now" 'Please tell me" She contimued with the face. he sighs. "Ok ok...You know you look cute when you have your face like that...I'll bet Lots of hot guys will fall for those puppy eyes any time...Like I did"He blushed covering up what he really wanted to say to her. "Aw thanks Sora" "Sometime youn should try the puppy pout with the cute little whining sound the real puppies make" "What did you say" "That lots of guys will fall in love with that puppy face that I fell for it is so cute I'll bet that Any guy hey even Riku will fall for that" "Aw come on Definutly NOT Riku he doesn't fall for anything I do even the Puppy pout" "But I fell for it" "Your the only one that's seen it and I don't feel like Showing it to anyone else just yet...Oops did i just say that out loud" "Yup but I don't mind it" "I think that sounds Cute"

"R-really Sora" She blushed "Yeah" he said as he walked over to her and patted her on the head. She smiled as they looked back up at the Meteor Shawer, just then they saw that the Meteors trancforming into someting. "What're they doin" "Looks like this is what the King was telling me about...When the Meteors Combine they create an Image of the past it should create an image of Cloud and the others on Raidiant Garden Trying to catch someone who they believe he or she stole something very valuble to the while city...Taht's why The King asked us to find Sireen, Kreeno, and Neea and head to Radiant Garden and find out who stole their...Thing and bring him or her down...So let's save the world...All eight of us...Together" he said quietly moving his hand till his pinky touched her's and they intertwined. Then they released blushing as they stood back to back. "She can't possibly...no she can't possibly...like me" He tahught as he looked down and in to her lovely blue eyes. "he can't...he doesn't...like me...Does he" She thaught as she looked up and into his deep handsome blue eyes. They blushed. just then they saw Riku coming to the Islands in his boat then from Kairi's Direction The three teens they saw earlier running tward them. "Sora...Look who's comeing tward us" "Riku" "Becides him...The three Keybearers" He turns around and stands infront of her but more off to the side making sure if they were the Mistery Keybearers or not" "What's up with protacting Kairi Sora We're not gonna hurt you" said the bandaged one as she walked tward them. "Wait a minute how do you know their names goldielocks" Said Riku getting ont he other side of Kairi.

"Relax siverhead we know all your names. Your Riku, your Sora, and your his girlfriend Kairi" Said the other girl as she pointed at the three heros. "i bet that You and Your little girlfriend already know who we are" She continued. "She's not my Girlfriend" Said sora as he blushed. "Yeah Whatever we know your hiding your true feelings for her" he blushed even more. Riku looked at Sora and Kairi with a mean look. "You snatched the Envelope didn't you Sora" "Hey we were curious so we had to do someting" "It's ok Riku We droped our Envelope for you guys on Perpuse...Kreeno and I thaught that you and the others Needed to at least know our names and what we look like so taht you can find us easier...Shall we go to our Gummi ship and head to Radiant Gardens" Said the bandaged one. She turned to her friend with the Silver hair. "What" 'You gave them our Letter from the King...just so they can know our names that's so sweet" he said. She blushed.

"Ok Since you already know our names and Sora and Kairi know about your names but I don't know your names" "I'm Neea Silverhead get it engraved in your Apple sized brain of yours" "Excuse Neea's Actions She gets like this whenever she's around people she does't trust my name is Sireen and this is my Best friend Kreeno" she said wraping her arms around Kreeno's sholders Hugging him tightly. He blushed. She looked down at him and smiled as she blushed as well. he smiled back. "Looks like you and Kairi arn't the only ones that show their feelings to eachother Sora" Said Riku Nudging the pair's elbows. "Yeah but they show a lot more love to eachother then I do ta Kairi...I guess I need to try harder" he looked at Kairi. and she looked at him. She blushed. Then looked back at the three keybearers. "Shall we go the King's Waiting for us on Radiant Garden...he called my Cell telling me taht once when we've found you all six er sorry eight of us have to go to Radiant Garden...Where's Roxas and namine he wants them to come too since they are your nobodies and we need their powers for our upcoming Mission" Said Sireen. "yeah Come one Guys let's go" Said Sora "I'll call Namine and Roxas" said Kairi as she started to call Namine but was stoped by Sora. "There's no need to call Kairi...They're already here" "COME ON GUYS LET'S GO SAVE THE WORLD" Said Roxas holding Namine's hand as he ran to Sora and Kairi then stoped infront of Neea, Sireen, and Kreeno.

"So you must be the Misterious Keyblade weilders Neea, Kreeno, and Sireen. I'm Roxas and this is my girlfriend Namine." Said Roxas as he introduced himself and Namine. "Nice to meet you Roxas and Namine" Said Sireen and Kreeno at the same time" "Whatever. Listen now that we're all here CAN WE GO NOW Miss navigator your brother is waiting for us" said Neea "OH Right Come on Our Gummi ship can hold up to eight people...But sadly Kreeno...controls the ship I just navigate where we need to go" sais Sireen as she looked down in sadness and worry. "How can a mere Human Controle a ship that big" Said Riku as they all walked to the giant ship. "that I'm gonna have to tell when the time is right" "Let's just say that we have secrets that aren't ready to be told yet" "What Sireen Said" he said as he blushed when he looked at her. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed even more and looked away. She hugged him.

"Are they always like this" Said Riku wispering to Neea. "Yeah and lemme guess Sora and Kairi act like this too" She wispered back "Yeah Whenever thy're together sometimes they say the samething at the same time" "Same with Sireen and Kreeno...They're from the same world and suposedly they're the Prince and princess of it too" "hmm...Shouldn't they be back on their own world" "The King need them so they had to come along with me to find you guys...now come one let's get in the Ship already" Everyone went into the ship and headed to Radiant Garden. Kreeno went upstairs while everone went into their Assigned seats and Got into offence and Defence positions.

"So what does Kreeno do up there anyway" "Like I said he controls the ship" Said Sireen in a sad voice. Just then everyone heard a voice from around the ship. "Sireen how many times do I have to tell you I'm alright up here so you don't need to worry it's just what I gotta do...And if you ever need me just hold that doll I gave you tight to your heart...and I'll talk to you from that ok" Said Kreeno "Yeah I know" She said as she blushed once more. "Love birds" Said Sora "I would say the same for you and Kairi...look at your hands" she said pointing to their hands. they looked down at their hands and quickly let go of eachother's hand. Everyone laughed as they blushed in embarassment. "S-Sorry K-Kairi" "I-it's ok S-Sora" they looked at eachother and blushed again as they smiled at eachother. "Don't they look cute together Neea" said Sireen as she pressed a white button that veiwed a map the size of the on the windshield infront of her. "Whatever...They're probibly the same like you and Kreeno" "WHAT Quit talking aobut that you know he doesn't like me like I do him" "Or DOES he" "Shut up about that...he doesn't like me like that and he never will" just then the silver button infront of her started to glow. "Speaking of Kreeno looks like he wants to talk to you good luck on telling him your feelings" She said Teasingly.

She pressed the button and then picked up the phone while holding her Doll of him. "Hello" "Hey Sireen We're about to head to Radiant Garden but there's someting blocking the entrence think you can bring it down just press the black button next to the map button that should bring up the gummi's sheilds and we should be able to pass through then the crystals that are within the sheilds should cancel out whatever's out there" "I'm on it" She pressed the black button and the Sheilds came up. "Very good...oh and Sireen...I do like you...As more then a friend" She gasped. Neea looked over and Smirked. "K-Kreeno" He smiled. "I'll talk to you tonight before you go to bed ok" he said sweetly. " Ok later Kreeno" "see ya" She hung up the phone.

"See what'd I tell ya he DOES like you...So what's the Sheild up for" "Yeah as a sister or someting but not as a girllfriend I know that...Kreeno said that something's blocking the entrence to Radiant Garden and he told me that the crystals within the sheild will cancel out the effects of whatever's out there so we should be heading into Radiant Garden safely now" "he sure knows alot about technology doesn't he"said Riku "Yeah he learned it while we were in grade school" "...Sorry for asking but...how long have you guys known eachother" Asked Riku. "Since the day I was born...And as for Neea We met her in the Orfanage" "You guys were orfans" "not me and Kreeno no we were captured when we were five" "Thank god we escaped when we had the change" "Yeah about five years later we had the chance to get outta there a year after me and Kreeno got captured and you could've came with us" "Don't you remember what happened to you and him...You were seperated for six months after that You practicly went crazy just because you wanted to see him...and you were way worse when it came to thunderstorms" "that's cause I'm afraid of storms you know that"

"Why are you afraid of storms" asked Sora "It's because when we were four there was a storm on our world...She ran away from her mom so I ran after her and when i found her she was on top of a metal pole I climbed up there to save her...and we got strucked my lightning...that's why she's so afraid" Said Kreeno sadly "thank god we didn't die cause we gor strucked pretty badly...I was in a coma for two months after that...and he sat by me twenty-four/seven...never left me or took his eyes off me...When I woke up it was seven in the morning i looked over at him and he was asleep on the chair next to me... I called out his name very quietly to him and he woke up he was so glad that I was awake after two months have gone that he hugged me tightly...I didn't know why he did that or what was goin on till he told me what happened while I was asleep...he said taht he's been staying by my side that whole time hoping that i would wake up soon...I owe him my life..if he hadn't saved me so many years ago I wouldn't even be here right now...I still wander why he did though" "It's cause that's what friends do...If Kairi was in that condition I would be by her side from begining through the end" said Sora looking at Kairi and smiling then giving her a Gently noogie while still in their chairs.

"WE'RE HERE come one everyone" Said Sireen as she got out of the ship and onto the grass. She turned around waiting for what kreeno wants her to do. 'You guys go on ahead I'll stay and wait for Kreeno" she said "give it a rest Sireen he's not coming outta there anytime soon ya know so just come on you wanna see your brother right" Said Neea as she turned around. "I know I'm just waiting for my next orders" "His orders are for you to come with US" She sais asshe walked over and grabed her arm and dragged her away from the gummi ship and Kreeno. She tried to resist "Neea it's alright leave her be" he said as he shut down the sheilds and put it in Camoflage mode. "Ok whatever you say I guess we'll leave you two alone for a few hours" they left. When they were far away She sighed and looked down on the grass as she sat down and hugged her legs to her chest. he came out of the roof and quietly landed on the ground with a tap and tiptoed over to her holdding his shirt in his hand. as he got closer to her he bent down and kissed her cheeck. She blushed. "K-Kreeno...why are you out of the celler...You shouldn't be out here yet" "I just couldn't wait to see you...plus I looked at the wether meter and it says that there's gonna be a storm later tonight...And I have to be with you when it comes" he said as he sat down behind her with his legs on the side of her. He wraped his arms around her sholders and hugged her tightly "why" he giggled and gave her a gentle noogie "Cause your my best friend and that's what friends do when their best friend is scared of stormes" She smiled and blushed. "thanks Kreeno...for everything" She hugged him. he blushed.

He could feel his musles tighten and his heart beat faster and faster as he hugged her back. She felt the same but then their musles started to relax. he hugged her tighter and he smiled "You feel so warm Kreeno do you have a Fever" "No I'm used to this I always get like this whenever i'm around you...Even when I hold you during a storm" She blushed. "K-Kreeno" She began to cry. He hugged her tighter. he looked at her. "Sireen...They're's someting I have to tell you" 


	4. Part 4

She turned around till she could see his cute dreamy silver eyes. "What is it Kreeno" He looked down at her blushing a little. "Well...We'f Known eachoteher since the day you we're born right" "Yeah what about it" "As we grew older I started...Liking you as a sister...but now...It's different...I don't just like you as a sister anymore...Now it's someting...Remember back on the ship when I said that I do like you" "yeah...Where are you goin with this" "Well...Ya see I...I" Just then he was interupted by loud thunder. "AAAAAAAH" She burried her head in his shirtless bare chest and started to cry. "Dangit I was so close to telling her my true feelings...Wait a minute...the storms coming earlier then I expected" he thaught. "We need to get to Merlin's house fast before it rains" he said as he got up and held out his hand for Sireen's. She took it. And they started runnin through town to Merlin's house. Kreeno was trying to put on his shirt while running. "Kreeno don't put that on now you might run into something and hurt yourself" "Don't worry I won't" Jusat then he ran into a wall.

"KREENO" She runs to him to see if he was going to be alright. "Kreeno Are you ok Answer me" When she got to him She saw little angels that looked like her flying above his head. "rrrrrgh that hurt...I guess I should've put it on before we started running" he said as he got up rubing his forehead by his Silver Cresent Moon "I told you to not put it on while running" She said as she kissed his bump on his forehead. He blushed. Just then thunder cracked again. "AAAH" She covered her ears and started to cry. he grabed her hand and pulled her down and hugged her tightly. "Shhhh it's ok i'm here" he said quietly stroking her beautiful long silkey gold hair. then he got up still holding her in his arms. he picked her up holding her like a child. "Come on We've gotta go before it rains" he said calmly leaning his head on her to calm her down more. then it started to rain.

"Wrap you arms around my sholders...I'm gonna run ok" He said as he blushed "Ok" She said still crying as she wraped her arms around his sholders tightly. he blushed even more then thunder cracked. She hugged him tighter without choking him. "mmmmmmm" She said as she cried. He hugged her tightly. "it's ok We're almost there just a little bit longer" She stoped crying a little just to tell him this one little thing. "I'm glad your my best friend Kreeno" She kissed his cheeck. He blushed and felt his musles in his arms tightining. he felt his face heating up again.

When they got to Merlin's house he put her down. but then More thunder crackled. She She squeezed him and yet not choking him at all. "he held onto her with one arm as the other Opened the Door. "What took you so long to get here did you guys make out somewhere" Said neea as she walked up to the wet pair. "Shut up Neea give us a brake right now she's really scared" He looks down at her "I've never seen her so scared like this during a storm before" he said quietly as he stroked her wet hair. " I say who's at the door" asked Merlin "It's a wet rainbow spike and a wet little sister Granps" Said Cloud as he walked over with a big tawel and Put it over their heads. 'Here...Dry yourselves off with this We're gonna eat Dinner in about an hour so you'd best be dry by then got it" he said calmly as he had his back tward them with his head turned to them.

they got dried off with a half hour to spare Kreeno helped dry off Sireen's hair then he brushed it for her. "Kreeno...Why are you Brushing my AAH" Then thunder cracked again. He looked down and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry the Storm should be goin away pretty soon" "how can you tell" She asked. "Cause whenever you see lightning sure enaugh there's thunder fallowing behind it...Try this When you see lighning you count till you hear thunder...then when the thunder cracks you stop counting...The higher the number the further the storm is...That's one thing you can do that can make it to where your not so scared anymore" He answerd calmly as he looked into her eyes and smiled. but then he wisperd in her ear so sodt and gentle that no one but her could hear what he said. "But only do that when I'm not with you" She smiled and kissed his forehead again.

After dinner the storm had stoped and Kreeno and Sireen, Spora and Kairi sat on the love seat while the others sat on the couch and chairs. Kreeno was messing with Sireen's hair Still holding her in his arms finished calming her down from the storm. he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. he smiled. Sora and Kairi were sitting side by side hiding their hands between them as much as possible. Roxas and Namine were holding hands and holding eachother sitting on the rocking chair with Roxas holding Namine in his arms like Kreeno and Sireen are. "So Cloud you didn't tell me that you had a sister let alone being a Keyblade weilder Shesh your a Lucky brother to have Sireen as your sister" Said Sora. "Yeah...but I still don't trust Rainbow Spike or Neea"

"Come on Cloud you've known me since I was born Why do you not trust me...Sometimes I feel like you don't even like me...And Stop calling me Rainbow Spike just because i have Silver hair does't mean rainbows reflect off of it from the sun for a reason Sheesh I can't help it" Said Kreeno "So since Merlin's your grandpa...That means that Merlin's Sireen's Grandpa too" Said Sora "That is Correct my dear boy I am Cloud and Sireen's grandfather...Their mother is my daughter" "SWEET" Yelled Sora. Just then he was shushed by Kreeno. "Sireen's sleeping...Look at her...isn't she cute when she sleeps" " She's your girlfriend" Said neea "Shut up she's not my girlfriend" He said "She better not be" said Cloud. "Come on Cloud You know deep down that they belong together but you refuse to approve of it casuse your protecting your sister well I can tell you right now that my little brother will protect her with his life throughout their mission and to never let anyting happen to her he can promise you that Right Kreeno" said Tifa coming in through the door. "Tifa Kreeno's your BROTHER" Kreeno shushed him again. "Sorry but Kreeno's your brother" he said quietly

"Yes he's my brother just like Cloud and Sireen are big bro lil sis me and Kreeno are opisite big sis lil bro get it" "Yeah I get it" "but what I don't get is who wold steal a Crystal that is most rare and valuble only found on Raidiant Garden I mean this IS why we all came here isn't it So where's the king" Said Riku "Well he said to meet him in Ansem's Studies the day after tomarrow and ordered you to have some fun tomarrow since you just got here and all" Said Tifa Just then she saw the bump beside his cresent. "Ok little brother Where did you get that bump did you fall again" "No...This time...I ran into the wall" Everyone laughed. "You ran into a wall" Said Tifa still laughing "What. I was running trying to put my shirt on then all of a suden I ran into the wall" "Well that's what you get for trying to put your shirt on while runnin" said Tifa "Put your shirt on that means you DID make out with her" Said Cloud. "No Cloud I didn't I was in a hurry to get out of the main controle room that I didn't have time to pu it back on you know I have to have my shirt off when I have those wires in me" 'What" Said Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, And Namine at the same time. 


	5. Part 5

"Yeah. Why else would I be up there controling the Gummi Ship...I where wires all over my body and a helmet that covers my eyes and nose with more wires on it. That allows me to see the outside of the ship on what needs to be repaired and what is in perfect condition" he said as he looked down at the now calm and sleeping Sireen in his arms. He lifted her up a little and laied her haid on his sholdler for more comfert. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep...My Princess Sireen...I love you" he thaught to himself "With that hair of yours I don't think any hat can fit" Said Neea "Well it's sorta like sun glasses that go around your face it doesn't really cover my hair up much." "It's only fit for one person right" "Yeah but if Sireen ever came up I would make room for two if I wanted to...She tried to come up to see me once but then Neea held her back...it was the first time we set out on our mission to find you guys about half a year ago...She was crying...What's why I made her a little doll virsion of myself only it's not just any ordenary doll It can act on it's own...I put a little of my soul and lots of love into it when I was making it for her so you could say it's very special to her...Just like she's very special to me" "Aww how cute Looks why don't you just tell her your feelings and just be done with all this crushing and stuff" Said Riku "Riku that was mean" Said Kairi angerly. "It's alright Kairi...I accually tried to earier today before the storm came...When she was waiting for me when Neea tried to drag her to the house...it's a good thing I stoped her or else I wouldn't have tried to tell her my true feelings for her"

"Think of a right time to tell her" "That...Was the right time till I was interupted by the thunder...When my heart tells me that it's the right time then I try" he looked down at Sireen. "I wish I could've told her then" He said softly as he looked down opon her resting on his sholder. "Isn't she beautiful after a storm" "What her boobs" asked Riku. "What NO I ment Sireen when she's asleep" "I know do you mean her boobs are beautiful" he said again. "Noo" he sighed "Just...Just forget about it" "Relax man I was only kidding I knew you were talking about Sireen this whole time I saw you looking at her face but at first it looked like you were almost looking at her boobs...Sorry man" "It's ok Riku" "I've got an Idea Kreeno can I talk to you for a minute outside" "Sure" He got up and Put Sireen on the seat he was sitting in. "Kairi Can you watch over Sireen for me please if she wakes up tell her that I'm talking to Sora outside for a while we should be back in about five ta ten minutes or so" "Sure no problem" "thanks I hope she won't be a burden to you" "She won't be don't worry" "thnks I owe you one" "No you don't owe me anything" "Yeah I do your gonna watch Sireen just in case she wakes up casue whenever I'm not around her she's really worried and whenever I'm not around during a storm she gets as scared as she was today..I dunno why she was as scared as she would be when I'm not with her today...and I was with her the whole time" "Wow I didn't know she would get so scared...poor girl I wander what made her like this" Said Kairi as she looked over at Sireen and stroked her hair "Her hair's so soft and silkey unlike mine" She thaught.

Sora and Kreeno walked outside and behind Merlin's house. "So what's up Sora" "Well...Riku, Roxas, and Namine already knows that I love Kairi and Neea, Cloud, and Tifa already know that you Love Sireen so I was thinking that since tomarrow we all don't go to see The King till the day after I was wandering if we could take Sireen and Kairi and hang out all day...You know to get aquainted more" "That sounds like a great Idea Sora" Sora blushed as he spoke again. "and then since you tried to tell Sireen about your love for her maybe I should try it on Kairi tomarrow night...That's why I wanted to bring the girls with us...Take them out all day tomarrow then when it gets dark we can take them to a romantic place when the stars and moon comes out...and tell them our love for them...That way tou can try again on Sireen...I'm doin this for both of us and the both of them" "That's a good Idea Sora Way ta go you da man" He sais as he grabed Sora in a neck lock and gave him a noggie that's harder then he does with Sireen. "Nah you da man Kreeno You have more Curage then I do when it comes to telling girls how you feel about them" "Yeah but my Curage has been building up since I first started to like her even as a sister...so mine took a while to build up...And even if I do tell her she'll just doubt that I love her...She's been doubting herself lately I just don't know why" "If she doubts it then show her your feelings like I've been doin to Kairi...You know how are hands are behind our backs" "Yeah" Well the ones that are close together our pinky's have been...intertwining lately like they have a mind of their own...and if it keeps up then our whole hands will be intertwining like they move on their own" "That's a good thing that means that she loves you too trust me i've seen Tifa's hand do that before with her boyfriend Zack"

"So it's a good thing...I thaught it was something bad...So she likes me too" "Only way to find out is to take them out on a dubble date...it's better to go out as a group the first time then alone with the one you love anyway that's what my sister told me...I call the cllif" "Then I guess I call the broken castle gates" "Lets meet outside Merlins house at nine-o-clock that way we can spend the whole day with them then when it gets dark out we split up with our love ones to our chosen romantic locations and tell them how we feel then we meet back up after a while where we splited up and head back by Ten or Eleven sound fair" "Yeah I love that Idea...I just hope Riku didn't listen to any of it...Oh remember how you said that she would tell you even her secrets but her personal one" "Yeah and I hope Neea didn't either...Yeah why" "Well...does that mean she told you when she first started waring...bras and things like that" "Yeah but I don't mind...To tell the truth I've seen her without a bra on and I didn't mind" "WHAT...You are one sick boy Kreeno" "not really I just accisentilly walked into our toom while she was getting dressed and she said that it was ok for me to see her like that so yeah I've gotten used to it" Sure enaugh...Neea and Riku were spying on therm. " Sora why did you ask that stupid Question...Hey. I've got an Idea" Said Riku. "Kreeno why did you have to give him that answer. What is it" neea said Calmly. "Why don't we spy on our friends tomarrow and see what they do...then when they tell the girls how they feel Se sneak up behind them and make them kiss" "Good plan I'll go with it" She replied as she looked at him giving him a thumbs up. he looked at her and saw her beautiful bi-colored eyes and he blushed. She looked at his hair and blushed a little. "Your hair really does look like Kreeno's...only no upward spikes...it looks cute like that" "t-thanks Neea...Your eyes look better when their two different color eyes rather then just one color...It's beautiful" She blushed even more.

That night. Kreeno was Carring the Sleeping Sireen in his arms like a bride back to the Gummi. Sora and Kairi fallowed. he took her to their bedroom and put her into her night gawn and set her on her bed and covering her up. "Good night my Princess...I love you" he whispered as bent down and kissed her cheeck. "Princess" Kairi whispered. "Must be his pet name for her when no one's around...Just like your my princess" Sora Whisperd. "That's because I'm a princess of heart remember" "To me your a real princess" She blushed. "Stop trying to flurt with me you know it's not working" she lied. He smiled and kissed her cheeck. "Whatever" She blushed even more then looked at him. "What did you do that for" He lookes down "Just try to tell her Sora just like Kreeno did with Sireen" he thaught to himself. He looked back at her "Because...I...I" just then he was interupted by thunder as well. "Guys come inside hurry this one's a bad one" said Kreeno running our of the Gummi and grabing Kairi and Sora and bringin them inside.

They looked down in sadness hoping they would get a lecture from Kreeno. but instead he just asked calmly. " So...Why did you fallow me" "We're very sorry Kreeno we just wanted to know where you were heading" They both said at the same time. "I was getting Sireen ready for bed I put her in her night Gawn and everything" "I could've Put her in her night Gown for you a boy shouldn't even see a woman's undergarmets until they are deeply in love or married" "She does have a point Kreeno" "It's ok I don't mind i've seen her in her undergarmets plenty of times before and she doesn't mind either" "Sora told me about you accidentally goin into your room and seeing her getting dressed...and she said that it was ok for you to go in there and see her get dressed" 'Yeah When I went in like that She didn't scream like you would if Sora bardged into your bedroom while you were getting dressed" "hey don't bring me in on this one" he giggled "sorry" Just then thunder struck and They Heard Sireen scream. They ran into her room and Kreeno started hlding her as she began to cry with fear. "Sorry for asking but Why is she so afraid of storms" Asked Kairi. "When I met up with her when we were five Her mother got mad at her for someting she didn't do so she grounded her and put her into her room...but that night she ran away...I saw her running tward a tawer crying so I ran after her and by the time I got there she was on top of a Metal pole and lightning and thunder started to crack and roar...at that time she wasn't scared of it...I went up to the pole and grabed her but before I could bring her down safely We got strucked by lightning while the rain poured on us like cats and dogs...She was out of it for about two months after that I woke ip a week after it..Ever sice I woke up I had wounds so fatel taht i couldn't get out of the hospital for two months so ever since i've been staying by her side till she finally woke up...that's when I started liking her as a sister. When she finally woke up I was asleep on the bed next to her...Ever since then she's been really scared of storms...That's when we started sleeping in the same room"

"No surprise she would be scared cause she saw you get strucked my lightning and she was strucked herself" sais Sora with his eyes widen "I'm sorry for asking that" Said Kairi "it's ok Kairi...the Reain and Lightning did someting good to us too...taht's how we got our cresents...Lets just say that our cresents grant us each an ability that no one else has...Her's has the ability to Tell just by looking in someone's eyes who they like or love...and i'm not sure what mine can do yet" "Can she look at who you like" "no my cresent blocks out her ability that's why she'll doubt if i like her or not cause she can't tell even when she doesn't have the bandage on she won't tell who I like...When the bandage is on her like it is now then She won't know who anyone likes " "Wow...that sounds cool" "but that's not the only thing they gave us" "What did they give you" "me...Lighning and thunder powers" "Won't she get scared when you do your power" Asked Sora "no she doesn't for some reason I'm not sure why though" "That's no surprise" said Kairi "What do you mean" "She's not scared when you use your powers because it's obvious even you two should know what I mean" "Oh yeah that" Thunder Cracked again. "mmmmmm" 'Shh it's ok Sireen I'm here...and I won't let anything happen to you ever again I can promise you that" he said quietly so that only she could hear him. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. That night Sora and Kairi fell asleep with Kairi on top of Sora on his bed and Kreeno slept holding Sireen in his arms on top of him as she wraped her arms around Kreeno's neck her head laying on his shoulder her nose touching his neck. He could feel her breath flowing under his bare neck as he only slept with only a pair of boxers Same with Sora and Kairi slept with a Gawn that was long and silkey just like Sireen's they slept kissing eachothers lips. 


	6. Part 6

The next morning at seven-o-clock Kreeno woke up and blushed as he saw Sireen on top of him "She's so beautiful" he thaught to himself as he sat up and held her in his arms. in Sora's room both Sora and Kairi woke up and saw that they were kissing "WAH" they both said. "S-sorry" She said as she quickly sat up then tilted to the side she started to fall but Sora sat up and prevented her from falling by grabing her waist and pulling her to him. He hugged her tighly. "Are you alright Kairi that was close it's a long drop" he said sweetly and quietly. "Y-yeah...thanks Sora" "Anytime...dang Kairi don't you look beautiful in that gawn...You look sexy" She face turned Red and her eyes widen "T-thanks Sora" Her face went back to normal "Ok now I know your practicing your flurting on me just to see how me and other girls would react" "Actually...Do you wanna hang out with me, Kreeno, Sireen today Come on it'll be fun" "Quit trying to get off the subject...but I'll let this one slide...Ok I'll go but only cause you are" "that's good to hear Riku and neea won't be with us...I hope" she laughed. he smiled when he heard her laugh "I love it when your happy Kairi" She smiled. He smiled back at her with his eyes all droopy then pulls her to him and huggs her tightly. "No matter what happens I'll never let you go Kairi" "S-Sora...What are you trying to say" "I'll tell you later...When the time is right as Kreeno would say" "Whatever you say...What time do we have to leave" "We don't have to leave for anouther two hours let's lay back down and talk for a while longer" "Yeah" She wraped her arms around his Neck and he leand back down and turned over to his side with Kairi infront of him laying down becide him. "Just in case you fall again I'll be at the end that way if I fell then you would fall right on top of me" "Thanks Sora...but won't I hurt you when I fall on you"

"Not at all" "I'm worried that when you'll fall you'll get hurt" he touched his nose with hers. She blushed. "Don't worry Kai I'll be fine" He touched her cheeck and kissed her forehead. "If I ever do fall I'll grab onto the railing and just get right back up" She blushed then cuddled up to him. She looked up at him "Sora" "Hm?" he looked down at her and smiled. "Why did you call me Kai" "Cause that's your nickname form now on I'll call you Kai...When Riku and the other's arn't around...is that alright with you" "You can call me any name you want I don't mind" She said as she Yoand and burried her head into his chest. He smiled and Hugged her as he stroked her hair "Your hair is so silky just like your gawn...only silkyer" "my hair isn't as silky as Sireen's her's is very silkey while mine feels like I put hair spray in it then never washed it out" "Really Well I think it's very silkey...silkyer then hers I bet" "You think so Sora" "Yeah" She hugged him not knowing that she changed her left arm's position from around his neck to his sholder. he blushed but then he noticed how cold her arm was and thaught about how he was making her other arm fall asleep. "Geez girl your arms are so cold...Here put them under the covers" he said getting up a little and grabing both of her hands and puting them on his bare chest Then covering both of them up with his blanket and wraped his arms arond her underneath them. She blushed. he blushed cause of the feel of her hands on his chest but chose to not pay attention to it and hugged her. "I love you Kairi" he whispered so quietly that she barely heard it. "What'd you say Sora" he looked at her and smiled. "it's nothing Kai...You need some more rest I'll wake you up when it's eight ok that's an order" "But I wanna stay up and talk with you" "Are you disobeying my order Kairi" he said as he perks up an Eyebrow and smiles "N-no i'm not" She replied knowing in her heart what he's gonna do "Oh but I think you are" he teased playfully and began to tickle her side. She giggled which then grew into a quiet laugh the more he tickled her. he laughed quietly with her.

When the quiet laughter ceised they looked at eachother and smiled as a blush appeared on both their cheecks "That was fun wasn't it" She said panting from lack of oxygen. "Yeah A lot of fun" He said giggling looking down on her with his hands beside her sholders and hers still on his chest. They smiled at eachother. "We should probibly get up now Kreeno and Sireen are probibly a-" "Awake already" Said Kreeno Standing on the side of the Door. Sora and kairi Seperated eachoher very quickly then kairi started to fall again He held out his hand and grabed hers and pulled her up. "You ok" "Yeah thanks Sora" "yo Where's Sireen" Sora asked. "Right here Come on ready We have to go on an hour" She said standing infront of Kreeno. "I asked her when she got up a little after I did" He said "how did you know that me and Kairi were awake" "We could hear your soft laughters" Said Sireen. "Since you heard our laughters then that means that you heard what we were talking about" said Sora angurly. "Tehe Yup" she said "Then what were YOU two talking about" he said "We were talkinga bout what we're gonna be doin today so get dressed and come on" Said Kreeno.

He grabed Sireen's hand without them looking and draged her to the other side of the door and into the co-controle room. Kreeno started to head upstairs into the main controle room but Sireen stoped him "Where are you goin Kreeno" "I'm gonna give the gummi some power to last through the day" "But once you get in there the Wires won't let you go" She said as she fallowed him up the steps. "It's something I have to do Si" He said as he took off his shirt. "Kreeno...Wait what did you call me" 'I called you Si" "You've never called me that before you've always called me by my name" "I know but that's starting to get old It's time I gave you a nickname" he said. "K-Kreeno..." She ran to him and hugged his back. "don't go in there if you do then we won't be able to go out with Sora and kairi at all" She said as she started to cry. He turned around and hugged her back then slowly sat down on the stairs and set her on his lap. "Sireen don't worry...I'll make sure I'm out by the time we leave..promise...How about this" He put his arm under her legs and got up and headed into the room. The wires from the sealing came down and hoocked themselves on his back and one over his heart. "You can come in with me" he contimmued as he put her down. she started to walk around but Kreeno grabed her hand. "Don't walk off they might think you an enemy...the wires have a life of their own but they need me to give them energy for the day.let's just say the whole gummi has a life of it's own" "Wow this is sooo cool...huh" She noticed the wire over his heart and looked down in sadness. he walked over to her. "What's wrong Si" he said touching her soft cheeck. "I see the Wire on your heart...What will happen if the gummi gets out of controle or someting like that...what will happen to you" "Don't worry the Wire on my heart keeps my heartbeat in check just in case someething goes wrong" "When you say don't worry is when I worry the most" He smiled and kissed her cheeck. "I'll be fine...yeah sure it will hurt for a little but...but it feels like getting a shot at the doctors office" "How do you know about that" "Because when you were asleep something happened to the navagation system...and I know it wasn't you that wrecked it so I figured it might've been Neea cause we were the only ones on the ship till we found Sora, Kairi, and Riku...This was about a month ago" "How did you know I was sleeping" "Cause the Doll...Plus you wern't at your seat that morning...I figured you stayed up all night the night before doin something immportant so I let you sleep in...but you were prepared and already had the directions to Destiny Islands all ready for me the night before to look at" "I was busy making something for you" "For me" "Yup...but it's a surprise...I'll give it to you sometime today...but not now" He smiled "There that should be enaugh power to last through the day for the camo feild Come on...Let's go" He said taking off the wires on his back and the one on his heart. He grabed her hand and helped her downstairs. When they got downstairs they saw Sora and kairi wating for them. "Ready to go guys" "Yeah come on let's go have some fun" Said Sireen as she pulled Kreeno out of the gummi. "WOW it's such a beautiful day out here...What's first on our fun things to do Kreeno" asked Sireen. "I hear that there's a fair in town everything's free if you have your hand stamped including the booths let's go there it's almost the only fun thing to do here anyway we can stay there all day then when it gets to be about dinner time we'll eat then Sora you know what to do after that" He said. "Yup"

When they got to the fair they went on some rides. Kreeno and Sora challanged eachother to a water contest at the water booth whoever got their duck up to the top wins. Kreeno obviously won. Sora challanged him to a rematch and he let him win on that round so they got plushies for their girls and went to the next ride. After hours of playing at the fair they took the girls to a restraunt called Moon's Night Dance A kareoke restraunt for kids and adults. Sireen and Kairi sang a song called "Angels". The boys fell in Love with their beautiful voices. Then after that it was getting dark. Sora and Kreeno knew what to do, Kreeno went right as Sora went left. "Kreeno where are Sora and Kairi goin" she asked. "Sora wants to talk to Kairi alone let's just say...Close your eyes" "Way to go Sora...I'm sure he'll win her heart after what we saw this morning Right Kreeno...Ok" Kreeno covered her eyes with one of his hands and held her hand in his other "Yeah Everyone knows that they love eachother y'know" "Yeah...Where are you taking me" "You'll see soon enaugh" He said leading her to the clif. "Ok...Open" He uncovered her eyes and looked up in the sky. Then she looked up. Her eyes widen in amazement. "Wow Kren it's beautiful up here I love it...but why did you bring me here" "Remember yesterday when you were waiting for me when the storm was coming...Remember that I was about to say something...someting that you can only say to a girl once if you know it's true" "Yeah...I wanted to say something too" "I have a feeling that it's gonna be the same thing i'm not sure why but let's say it at the same time" "Ok"

At the Bailie with Sora and Kairi

"Sora where are you talking me" "You'll see...ok...open" "Sora...this is beautiful" "Sit down...There's something I have to tell you" "What is it" "You know how I've been how you say...Practicing my flurting on you" "Yeah" 'Well the truth is...I wasn't practicing it on you...I really was flurting with you" "What are you trying to say Sora" "Kairi...What I'm trying to say is that I" He sighs as he closed his eyes trying to keep his curage under controle. "Sora" Hm?" "There's something I've got to tell you too" she said as she blushed. "I have an Idea...How bout we both say it at the same time" "O-ok...but why" "Man's intuision I guess"

In both Places

"Ok on the count of three 1...2...3" Said both of the boys. " I LOVE YOU" They all said at the same time.

With Kreeno and Sireen

Their eyes widen "K-Kren...I didn't know you felt the same way about me" "S-Si I didn't know you felt the same way about me either" She Jumped and hugged him. He caughed her and held her like a little child that fell asleep in her father's arms, and hugged her tightly. They looked at eachother and nosed one anouther then kissed eachother's lips for the first time. "Arn't I hevy for you kren" "not at all...Your as light as a baby kitten that was just born". They kissed again.

At the Bailie

"Sora" "Kairi" "You love me...And I love you...This is awsome" Said Sora as he walked a little close to Kairi and She to him. he touched her cheeck and put his other hand on her waist as she wraped her arms around his neck. She blushed and Kissed his cheeck "YEEEHAA" He said as he jusped for joy did kart wheels and other stuff he wasn't able to do. Kairi laughed. "Your so funny Sora...That's one thing I love about you" "He calmed down and looked at her. "And I love you" She smiled then remembered about Riku "We must never tell Riku about this who knows what he'll do...That's an order...and We have to Pinky promise on it" They pinky promised never to tell RIku what's goin on between them. "Right...Hey only I can give you orders" "We can give eachother orders...and if you disobey mine then...hmmmmm...Well I'll let you know about the conceuence later" "Whatever happens we must never brake up...that's a definate order...If I were to lose you then it would be like I lost my life to the darkness" "Oh Sora" she said Sadly as he hugged him tightly. He sat down and picked her up and set her on his lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you Kairi...more then anything" "I love you too" He kissed her cheeck.

At Merlin's house later that night

When the two new couples walked home hand in hand They heard someting behind them. "What was that" Said Sora getting infront of Kairi. "AW man NEEA RIKU COME OUT WE KNOW YOUR THERE" Said Kreeno. "HAH See I told you he loves you Sireen" said Neea. "Hmm Now I'm statinf to think that Riku just MIGHT have a cruch on YOU Neea after all you are the only ones of us that doesn't have a boyfrind or in Riku's point of View a girlfriend" Riku blushed "N-no I don't" "Y-Yeah Nither do I" "Whatever you say...We're gonna go back to the Gummi to gets some rest see you guys tomarrow" Said Sireen Yoaning as Her and Kreeno walk hand in hand to the Gummi Sora and Kairi fallowed not hand in hand but pinky in pinky shaped like a heart. 


	7. Part 7

As they got tot he Gummi ship a half hour later, Riku was fallowing Sora and Kairi. "Let's see How am I gonna make Sora and Kairi kiss...huh...hello what have we here" He thaught as he saw their hands meet and Sora kissed her cheeck. "Looks like they're already a couple...but they need to kiss on the lips in order to fully become a couple" He said Quietly to himself. "Want some help Riku" Said Neea as she snucked up behind him. "WHOA" She giggled quietly. "My god Neea You scared the crap outta me" he said trying to catch up to his heartbeat as it raced with fear and love "Tehe sorry I didn't mean to" She said binding down bicide Riku and looked at Sora and Kairi. "Don't they look Cute together Riku...makes me sick to see Sireen and Kreeno like that day in and day out all the time it's about time they confesed their feelings to eachother" Said Neea "You mean you knew that Kreeno loved Sireen" "Of corse I did I've noticed that he was trying to show his love for her by telling her that her eyes are as golden as the sun and things like that" "hmm That makes sence...I've kind of always thaught that Sora loved Kairi too" Said Riku looking at her. "That's why I'm thinking of a plan to make them kiss on the lips...We already know that Kreeno and Sireen have already kissed on the lips" he said again. "Yeah but I want them to kiss for real" "Your kidding right" "nope" "you mean like a" "yup" "Oh no...but why would you want them to" "because they're ment for eachother they're forced to get married when they're old enaugh to" "What...No way...and you knew about this Neea" "Yeah Sireen told me" "WHAT...but...how would she know...and not tell Kreeno" "her mom told her and Kreeno's dad told him but they refused to tell it to eachother because they wanted the crush feeling to go on for a while longer" "So your saying that they've already known that they had a crush on eachother" "No they never knew that they had a crush on eachother...They knew that they were destined to marry but refused to tell eachother that they were destined to marry eachother" "So they knew that they were destioned to marry but refused to tell eachother that they were" " Exactly" "What are we doin here behind the bush" Said Kreeno binding down behind and in the middle of them. "WHOA" They both said as they quickly turned around and fell backwards. "Kreeno what have I told you about trying to scare me all the time you know I don't like that" "Yeah especually with your boyfriend" he said laughing "WHAT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" "Not yet he's not" he said calming down to a giggle. "I'm not her boyfriend Kreeno and don't say that I am cause I'm NOT got it" he said as he blushed. "Ok Whatever you say Riku" he said standing back up and walking to Sireen and kissing her lips trying to make them jelous...Unfoutunately it did a little for Neea. She scrunched her face up and looked at them in a mean way then walked off beginning to cry. as she Turned and walked away Riku saw her crying and a few tears flew off the side of her eye. His eyes widen then changed to a sad look as she walked off.

"You should go after her Riku" Said Sireen "Why should I" "Cause she's your friend too...Who knows...maybe she might tell you why she acted the way she just did" "What do you mean" "Go after her and find out" "Tell me Sireen" "nope you'll have to find out for yourself and in order for you to do so you have to catch up to her and find out what's wrong" "Ok ok I'll go after her" "And ask her in a NICE calm way like you care ok" "ok I get it" "Good...now GO" She said as she pushed him. he rolled his eyes and ran after her. "What have I gotten myself into...Then again she is my friend and I wanna know what's wrong with her...Wait...Am I starting to CARE for her...no...I can't be...Can I...No...No that's impossible...why am I rinning after her...I can't be...No...I can't be...In love with her" He thaught. Just then he saw Neea in the middle of the Great Maw crying. He walked over to her and sat down closely across from her resting his shoulders on his knees. "Hey...What's wrong Neea" "I-It's nothing Riku just leave me along for a while" She said as she cried. "If nothing's wrong then why are you crying" "it's nothing I do this all the time" She lied. "I can tell when someone's lying even without the eye movements Now tell me What's wrong" He said calmly. "Why should I tell you Silver Spike" "because your my friend...and don't you ever forget that" "...Ok...If I tell you do you PROMISE not to tell Sora and the others about it...Kreeno and Sireen already know it" "I promise not to tell anyone...Is it like some secret" "Yeah" "What is it" She stoped crying a little. "Well...When I was born I was alone...both my parents had died cause I was born during a war So Sireen's mother, The Queen of north Millennia, took me in and raised me, Taughed me how to speak, spell, and write...but they're was one thing that she never gave me that she gave to Sireen that no one has ever given me...I may not have looked like I was alone...but I felt like I was...Al my life I felt like that...As I grew older I became a maid in a semi-pretty red dress type outfit and platform shoes to match" "What was it that he gave to Sireen and not you" "Affection...Whenever I was Scared of a storm when I was a baby She never heled me She only stroked my head and said it'll pass soon While she was holding Sireen in her arms and Kreeno beside her hugging her" She started to cry again and hugged her legs tightly to her chest. just then she felt Riku's arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Then wraped his other arm around her. She was forced to put her hands on his chest. She blushed. 'So this is what it feels like" She thaught She cried into his shirt and clinched it with her fingers. his grip on her tightened and layed his head on hers. "It's ok Neea...I'll be here whenever you need me...If your ever like this again and if you run away next time I'll run after you I will promise you that" He said calmly as he stroked her hair slowly.

A half hour later her arms were around his stumich and her head leaning on his chest starting to fall asleep but tried to stay awake. he looked down at her and smiled then lifted her up. "R-Riku what are you doing" She asked as she yoaned. "You should rest we have to see the King at the Baylie tomarrow remember" "Yeah I know" She said as she layed her head on his chest and started to drift off to sleep. He looked at her and blushed. "She's beautiful when she's asleep...Wait...What am I saying...Aah who cares...Now I realize that...I am in love with her and i'm proud of it" He thaught as he smiled still blushing. As he got to the Gummi he took her into her room and took off her shoes and socks then set her into bed and pulled the covers over her. " good night Neea see ya in the morning" He said as he kissed the top of her head and then stood up and quietly shut her door then left for his room next door and went to sleep.

The next morning He awoke to the sound of fighting outside When he got dressed and walked out he saw Sora teaching Kairi how to use her Keyblade. She attacked but he dodged and taped her back with the tip of his Keyblade "You gotta learn to keep your guard up and eyes open everywhere around you you'll never know when your fighting a heartless or nobody then one comes up behind you and gets you but your doing great so far keep it up babe" She giggled then got a sereous look on her face and started to attack again then taped his chest. "Oh no...you got me...right in the heart...Goodbyee...My love" He said as he droped his keyblade and moved slowly backwards a little like he was really hurt then falls backwards. She laughed and walked over to him and bind down next to him. "Your are so funny Sora" She said as she giggled then tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed his forehead. he secretly grabed his sward and triped her she fell on his chest. "and you'll never know when someone's gonna trip you from behind or act like they're dead or dying" "I guess I need more practice don't I" "A little but your doing great" He said as he sat up and hugged her. "You are such a Show off Sora...but I have to admit that was a pretty good act you just did" Said Riku as he walked over to them and bint down between them. "What's up sleepy head you practiclly missed the king today" "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP" he said as he wacked Sora in the head. Sora and Kairi laughted. "Just kidding We have to go see him in a couple of Hours we need to make sure everyone is up and ready by then" Said Sora still giggling. He looked at Kairi and giggled with her. then they felt someone's hand on their heads and pulling their heads together focing them to kiss on the lips. They blushed. "That outta tide you guys over till we see the King" he said as he let go of their Heads and walked back into the gummi. He walked to Neea's Room and knocked on her door. "Neea you awake we have to leave to see the King in a couple of hours" He said softly. Just then he heard her crying. he slowly opened the door and peaked in with one eye and saw that she was on the window seal looking out at Kreeno and Sireen. "Neea you ok" he said as he walked in and shut the door behind him and walked over to her and wraped his arms around her. "What's wrong...Is it about Kreeno and Sireen again" She nod her head yes. "What is it about them that makes you like this...Are you jelous" she nod her head once again. "Why" "Just look at them think that they're married already...makes me sick" "I get it Now I know why...Your looking for your special someone too huh" "What do you mean" "Haven't you noticed Sora loves Kairi, Roxas loves Namine, and Kreeno loves Sireen everyone in the whole group but us has either a girlfriend or boyfriend" "I know that's what makes me like this sometimes...I don't know how much more I can take it before I go crazy and do something bad or something worse" He hugged her tightly "Whatever you do don't do anything like that...I'm sure there's someone out there for you" "But No one would ever love someone like me" "What that's not true I'm should someone will...maybe someone already does" 


	8. Part 8

She turned around till she could see his face "What do you mean maybe someone already does" "Aw man don't tell me I said that out loud" he thaught "Well maybe someone that we know likes you" "If it's Cid I'm not Interested on older guys...Especually if he's like in his late fiftys early sixtys" he giggled "No I don't think it's him...bicides I think he has a thing for Sireen anyway he still doesn't know about them yet does he" "Ewwww GROSS that's discusting...but no he doesn't know about her and Kreeno...Yet look there he is now...He's probibly telling us that the king wants to see us now" "Your probibly right I'll leave so that you can change" "Can you stand outside the door and wait for me please" he smiled. "Sure" he said as he opened the door and shut it behind him then walked to the side of it.

A few minutes later she came out with a Mid-long jean skort, light red tank top, White socks and blue shoes. he looked at her. "What do you think Riku" "you look cute Neea very cute" She smiled. "T-thanks Riku" "You wanted to look your best for the king didn't you" "Yeah and I don't even know if this is ok or not maybe I should go change into a different outfit" "you look cute the way you are you don't need to change" She smiled then looked at Kreeno and Sireen who was in the bathroom with the door cracked he was brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail while she was puting on some chapstick and some body spray he had given her for her birthday. Neea looked down in sadness, then she felt Riku's arms wraped around her shoulders. "It's ok Neea" She blushed then grabed one of his hands and draged them to the other room so that they wouldn't see them. "That was close She could've seen us" She said sadly. " no way he can't be the one...He can't be the one that...loves me...Does he...and what's this feeling I always get whenever he embraces me...do I...Do I love him too...I must be cause I've never...felt like this before when I'm around other guys...But when I'm around him...I feel like...I can just blurt out all my secrets to him that not even Sireen and Kreeno know about" She thaught to herself as she looked down and blushed.

He looked at her and smiled. "I wander what she's thinking about...she's so cute when she blushes like that" he thaught to himself. She looked up at him. "What are you starting at pretty boy my boobs" "What no I Was just uh...wow...your eyes really are pretty you know that" Her eyes widen and she blushed. "T-thanks Riku...You know...I think I might have a hunch on who likes me" "R-really W-who is it" he said with his eyes widen then he looked off to the side and blushed. She kissed his cheeck. "You" His eyes widen and blushed even more. She giggled. "W-what makes you say that" "Please I've known it since last night...I tried to tell myself that you didn't but my heart told me that you did...and normally my heart is always right so I always listen to it" he smiled and wraped his arms around her and kissed her cheeck. "Your heart was correct" She smiled and gave him a nosie. "Have you figured out a way to make Sora and kairi kiss on the lips yet" "Yup and I already did it Who knows what they're doin about it now" "probibly still kissing" She giggled. Just then she felt his hand on her cheeck. She looked at him, smiled, then jumped on him which made him fall backwards on the couch with her on top of him with her arms around his neck he wraped his arms around her waist and they kissed.

Meanwhile outside on the feild Sora and Kairi looked at eachother with wide eyes and blushed. She put her hands on his chest and gently pulled away from the kiss. "...Wow" they both said at the same time. They smiled and put their foreheads together. "Your a really good kisser Kairi" "You are too Sora...How did it feel" "Like I was flying through the clouds...how did yours feel" "Same" She smiled as she blushed then she looked at him and gave him anouther kiss on the lips. he kissed her back. after a few seconds they broke the kiss. "I love you Sora" "I love you too Kairi" he looked at his watch. "WHOA We gotta get goin We have to meet the king in Ansem's Studies in ten minutes let's go round the others and head on over there" he said as he grabed Kairi's hand and got up and walked into the gummi. "Guys come one we gotta get goin" "me and Kreeno are ready but have you seen Neea and Riku" Said Sireen comingout of the bathroom holding Kreeno's hand. She had her hair up in a Ponytail With a brade for the tail part. "Wow Kreeno you did a good job with Sireen's hair. Said Kairi "Thanls I tried my best but I just can't seem to get it right" "nonsence Kren it's fine It looks perfect" She said as she kissed his lips. "Your eyes are so beautiful Sireen" She smiled. "Come on guys We don't want the king to wait DO WE" Said sora as he dragged Sireen and Kreeno out of the Gummi. Roxas and Namine were walking tward them hand in hand. "looks like everyone's here right Nam" Said Roxas. "Right Come on guys" said Namine as she hugged him. He hugged her back. and they all started walking tward the Bailie.

When the eight of them got there Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Vincent, and Yuffie were standing with the King. Sireen was shocked to see Vincent standing with them for she had known him since she was two years old cause Cloud known him since they were three. She looked down at her right hand then snaped and she disappears. then reappears behind Vincent. "GOTCHYA" She said as she jumped on his back. "it's been a while hasn't it Si" he said as he pulled her off of him then gave her a short hug and smiled. She looked at her friends and saw that they had shocking faces on them but Kreeno. "What's with all those looks for guys" "HOW DID YOU DO THAT" they said. Kreeno smiled. "She's always known how to do that I've got some of those types of powers too...It takes years of practice to do that one and yet she learned and mastered it in one week" "WOW That's awsome CAN YOU TEACH US HOW TO DO THAT" Said Sora. "It takes Years to master but It only takes about one year to teach if I show it to you once a day" WOOHOO" Everyone laughed at Sora's reaction to Sireen's answer.

"You guys all know why your hear right" Asked the King. "Yeah someone stole something very valuble to All of Radiant Garden and everyone living on it correct you majesty" "Right Sireen It's called The Jewel of Radiants there's only ten of them of it's kind and I only have one of them but the other eight are still in the computer room I've asked Vincent and Yuffie to guard the rest of them when I found out that one of them was stolen" "So that's why your here Vinnie" Said Sireen. He noded his head yes. "so who told you it was stolen and when was it stolen" She asked "I told him and it was the last time you were here is when it was stolen...but I'm not saying that you or Kreeno are supects...But I don't know about Neea" Said Cloud. "Why is everyone accusing me for stealing that old peice of jewelry What would I use it for if I did steal it" "Cause I saw you puting some pretty rare ingrediants into a caldrin like pot...What were you doin with them" asked Cloud. "N-nothing" She lied. "Sounds like she's up to no good I think she's" the theif we tried to catch a few months ago" Said Leon. "WHAT I'm not the theif why are you saying that I'm the theif" She snarled. "because when I looked at it's eyes when we surounded it. They were bi-colored" Said Cloud. "M-maybe it was someone else that had bi-colored eyes" "they were blue and green Neea it had to have been you you are the only one that comes to this world that has bi-colored eyes" he snarled. Sireen and the King got in between them. "THAT'S ENAUGH" She yelled. "I don't want you to fight like this not while the king's here" She said starting to calm down.

"Your sister has a point there Cloud You've been getting youself into a lot of fist fights lately and I don't think you want to get on Neea's bad side She's scary when she's really mad...I've seen her get mad at Sireen once...she made her cry Or did she hide behind Kreeno I don't remember" "She always cries she's such a cry baby" Said Neea. "Especially when it comes to Kreeno" She Murmered. "I'M NOT A CRY BABY...I'm just sencitive that's all" She said as she blushed and twittled her thumbs. "Yeah and your also a worry wart when it comes to Kreeno getting hurt during battle" She said as she turned around and looked streight into her eyes and red and blue lighning sruck into eachothers eyes Neea's were the red and Sireen's were the blue. Sireen wasn't mad, her eyes looked like they were all sad and a tear started to form up in her eyes. "Aw great your gonna cry again...Why is it that whenever something comes up and we have to fight your never on the feild fighting with us" "SHUT UP...i'm just not much of a fighter" "yeah right you just don't wanna see Kreeno getting hurt during battle" Her tears started to build up even more. "SHUT UP" Kreeno came up behind her and turned her around till he could see her face and hugged her tightly as she began to cry in his chest. "I knew it she is a cry baby" "Stop it Neea She doesn't like it when you treat her like this all the time" Said Kreeno. "Guys we need to stop fighting and talk about the situation about Xemnas he's making a plan to try to kill all Keybearers and take over Kingdom Hearts" Said the King. "WHAAAAT" everyone yelled in Surprisement. "Uh-huh and he's got all of the organization members except for about three but he's looking for them I know that he's trying to get Organization XIII back together" "What Aw man he's looking for me" Roxas wispered in Namine's ear. "and he's looking for Larxene and Axel too I bet...I wanter what they're doin" She wispered back.

"You mean he braught them back to LIFE" Said Sora. "Every last one of them" Sora sighed. "Great now we have to fight them again" he said. "What about Axel and Larxene have they found them yet" asked Roxas. "I'm not sure als I know is that he's looking for three members" Said the King. "Yeah and I'm one of them...I'm never goin back to him even if he forces me to go...if he sees Nami then I don't know what's gonna happen" he said hugging Namine tightly. "I figured you were one of them that's why I braught these" he said holding out two necklaces, one with the star symbol like on Roxas' zipper, and one with a heart. he gave the star to Roxas and the heart to Namine. "thanks your majesty but...what are they for" Asked Namine. "With those necklaces no one but your friends can see you Not even Xemnas and his organization members" "not even Axel and Larxene" Roxas said Sadly. "They will I made some for them too I think they're in Twilight Town fighting in the Struggle matches I think you two know them" The King said. Roxas and Namine looked at eachother and giggled. "That's them alright always gettin into fights" Roxas said still giggling. "yeah They were in the Organization with Roxas...They were the ones that helped me and him escape so we can meet Sora and Kairi" Said Namine calming down then stoped laughing.

"I was wandering who helped you escape the stronghold I guess they're no all that bad are they" "Axel told me where Kairi was before he went into darkness and he said one other thing" Said Sora. "What was it Sora" Asked the King."he told me that I made him happy...I think he was talking about you Roxas...Whenever he was around you you seemed to make him happy for some reason...and he told me that I made him happy too" "that's because i'm your nobody remember We have the same personallity" Said Roxas patting him on the back. "Your right Roxas...you know...I'm really Glad I met you" "me too Sora" they gave eachother a Hi-5. "So whaddya say guys wanna go find this Axel fella and Larxene" Said the King. Everyone shouted and Hi-5ed eachother. "YEAAAH" the King laughed. "Let's go guys to the gummi ships" Said the King "How long will it take for us to get there" Asked Sora. "About a day or two just fallow us" Said the King as he ran to his gummi ship. "Us" Said Sora questionably to himself. As he opened it Donald and Goofy were standing in the inside of the entrence. Sora Waved to them and they waved back. "Hiya Sora" Said Goofy. "Goofy not now wait till we get to our next destination THEN we'll talk to him" said Donald. "Oh alright" he said sadly. he looks at Sora. he smiles at Goofy, and he smiled back. Then Sora liped something to goofy without no one noticing. and his smile grew.

When they all got onto their own gummis and blasted off. On Sora's gummi Sireen Was getting all worried about Kreeno being up in the main controle room with all the wires in him everywhere. She began to cry silently. She hugged her Kreeno doll tightly just then he gave her an voice E-mail that she was hogging him too tighly and he can't breath her grip on the doll loosend then he sent anouther voicce E-mail but this time it sounded like a robotic virsion of him. "how many times to I have to tell you baby you don't have to worry about me I'm fine They don't hurt me at all" he said. She looked off to the side still crying. just then His face appeared on her screen. "Look up" She looked up still crying. "Quit that cryin cry baby you wanna sink the whole gummi if he says he's fine then he's fine so stop worrying about him he can take care of himself up there" Said Neea angerly. She looked down again. "Don't listen to her when she calls you that ok...hey I have a surprise for you...but you have to wait untill tonight alright" she looked at him drying off one of her tears and noded her head. He smiled and blew her a kiss. she blew him a kiss but didn't smile.

"I miss your beautiful smiles Sireen I miss your laughs, your giggles, the way you look at me with your sparkling golden eyes" he said sadly but sweetly. She looked at him and touched the screen where his cheeck is. she looked back down again. "but when you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most" she thaught. "Look at me" She looked at him once more. "I love you baby...I'll see you tonight alright" "ok...I love you too sweety" She replied trying to stop crying. his face disappeared from the screen. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had plenty of time to make his favorite kind of ice cream. She went into the kitchen and started finding the ingrediants she braught with her to make it and started mixing the ingrediants into one big bowl. When the ice cream was finished she made six bowls and a shake and braught it out. "What were you doin in there soulking" Said Neea meanly. I make this for all of you my home made Millennian Ice cream. "Really huh what does it taste like barf" Neea said again. "Just try it and find out" She said calmly as she gave her the shake. "Hot head" She thaught. She went upstares taking the last bowl with her. 'What's she gonna do with that one" "Probibly eat it for her self alone" "No I don't think so neea it looks like she heading up to the controle room where Kreeno is" Said Kairi. "doesn't that girl know that she can just send it up to him by that mail thing over by her seat" "I don't think Ice cream can make it up there without moving out of the bowl Neea...And you really need to stop doing this to her you know she doesn't like it" Said Sora.

Sireen nocked on the door on the celling that lead to the main controle room. "Kreeno...it's me" She said sadly. He opened the door with his mind. "Come in babe I was just about to put this in auto piolet and come down to get you" he said as he took off his helmet and walked over to her kissing her cheeck. "Here I braught something for you...it's your favorite" "Your homemade ice cream Yummy I love your homemade ice cream" he looked at her and saw that she was crying. he hugged her tightly. "What'd she say this time" "You won't like it if I said" "What did she say" "She said that...She said that the ice cream I made" "What what did she say about your Ice cream" he asked in a furious look on his face. "She asked what it would taste like then she gave herself the answer" "What was her answer for it" "Barf" "WHAT...ok I've HAD it with her making fun of you like this every day she knows that it's hurting your feelings and making you feel bad...I can't bare to see you get so hurt by her any longer...to tell the truth I never did wanted to see you like this ever...I've got an idea" he said as he walked over to his main spot in the room and sudenly two wires shot out from the wall he was standing infront of and linked to the other wall across from it. Then A screen showed up and on it was the controle room for the others. The navigational system, Sireen's spot, disappeared then reappeared in the main controle room. then the main controle room became larger so that both of them were able to move freely without being cramed in one spot. "K-kreeno wht are you doin to the navigational system your braking it" Said Sireen. "not really I'm making it to where we can both be with eachother in the same room...You can still go down staires to the Co-controle room but when you do You have to ware this on your head" he said as he gave her a Headset with a micraphone. "Don't worry it's wirelessly connected to me and check this out press that blue button on this side" he said pointing to his right ear. "She pressed it and a pair of visers appeared over her eyes. "So cute I love them Kren" "I thaught you would press the blue button again and they'll disappear" He smiled. she presed the blue button and her visers disappeared. She looked at him and walked to him and slowely waved her hands infront of his viser where his eyes were. "Can you even see outta that thing it looks like your blind" He gently grabed her wrist and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "of corse I can see out of these things...When I look out of them I can see clearly as if I don't even have them on" he kissed her.

When he broke the kiss he hugged her. "I love you so much Sireen and I don't want to see you get hurt by all those mean things Neea says to you" "I love you too Kreeno...Kreeno" "Hm" He looked down at her. "promise you wont tell Cloud or Tifa about Neea...Or don't tell Cloud that we're a couple cause if he finds out about this then I don't know what he'll do to us you especually...I don't want to see you get hurt by him anymore when you guys fight" "I haven't faught with him since last time we were on Radiant Garden" "I know you faught with him this morning I saw it" "That was only to see if I could beat his butt but I'm still weak to him...everytime I get stronger he gets stronger as well...I guess that i"m gonna have to train harder then I normaly do give myself harder chalenges and-" he saw her burry her head into his chest and began to cry. "I don't want you to fight him anymore I don't want you to get hurt...this is why I don't fight much it's because I don't want to see you get hurt more then you normaly do" he wraped his arms around her. "Oh Sireen...Sometimes I don't want to fight either...Sometimes I just want to be with you but I know that I have to fight it's my mission as a keybearer, a Prince of the South Millennia, and a boyfriend, to protect his beloved girlfriend, the princess of the North Millennia, and a fellow keybearer and to make sure that she never get's physically hurt...no matter what" he said as he took off his helmet. She smiled and kissed his lips one more then handed him his ice cream. "here you should eat this before it melts. He grabed it from her then he looked at her and grabed her hand and pulled her down with him as he sat down. "Let's eat it together" "nah it's ok I'm fine" "you sure...Come on you know you wanna bite" "I'm-" Just then when she opened her mouth to speak he put the spoon with some ice cream in her mouth and took it out. he stuck the spoon in the bowl and dug up anouther small bite for himself. he ate it. "mmmmm I love it when you make your ice cream it's soo good...but how come is it that whenever you do make it you make it for all of us but never some for yourself" "I don't want to be rude I can't eat infront of my friends unless it's meal time" "your eating infront of me aren't you and it is a meal time" he said as he ate anouther bite then putting a bit into her mouth. "your my boyfriend Kreeno You know I always eat infront of you whenever your eating...We've always been eating infront of eachother remember" "I know" he takes anouther bite. She looks at him then starts to giggle. "What's so funny" "it looks like your waring blue lipstick" She said as she giggled. "I do...Commere and let me give you a kiss sugah" he said in a girlish voice. They laughed. he licked his blue ice cream lipstick off and kissed her. "I love making you laugh baby...I love seeing you so happy and yourself Si" She hugged him tightly. Just nthen they heard Neea's voice coming up the staires. 


	9. Part 9

"ALRIGHT KREENO I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING WITH THE CRYBABY'S NAVIGATIONAL SYSTEM WHERE DID YOU PUT IT TECHNO BOY" She yelled as she opened the door. "Sireen's got a new spot now here in the main controle room with me but don't worry She'll still be able to go down and give you the coardnets to our next destination" He said calmly. "Who died and made you leader of the pack" "King Mickey...In fine print on our letter he told me that Riku, Sora and I will be the leaders Me being the number one Riku being number two and Sora being number three it's just the way King Mickey ordered it to be" he said as he wraped his arm around Sireen and pulling her to him. "Then that isn't fair for us girls what are we to him" Neea spat as she walked in the controle room. "he has special jobs on the ship for you girls too and yours you and Riku have to do right now cause they're are meteors coming our way and Your the Offencive battle team" "I guess that'll do...Sireen your coming with me back downstairs you belong with us and that's final" She said as she grabed her arm. "Ow let go that hurts Neea" Said Sireen as she tried to pry her arm out of Neea's cluches but she wouldn't let go of her instead her grip on Sireen's arm tightened. "Stop it that hurts" she said trying even harder to pry out of her cluches. "Stop it Neea your hurting her" Kreeno said angerly trying to help his beloved princess. "Why should I she needs to come back downstairs" She clinched tighter to Sireen's Arm. She was clintching it so hard that her arm down to her hand became purple. "NEEA STOP HURTING HER YOUR MAKING HER ARM TURN PURPLE" He yelled as he pushed her down. she let go of her arm as she fell then she got up and left. "I'll come back for you Princess Crybaby" Sireen got down on her kneez holding what is now a bruse shaped like Neea's hand. Kreeno bint down and gently grabed her hand and touched her arm where her bruse lied. "Oh Si what has she done to you She almost broke your arm baby...can you bend it" "yeah but it hurts when I do but don't worry it'll go away in a few days" She said trying to convince him that she was alright. "Si your not alright She damaged a lot of your blood cells that's why your whole arm turned Purple...I don't think she's a good girl I think she's working for the enemy" He said as he picked her up bridal style and took her to the corner of the room and then set her down and got out a cloth bandage and wraped it around her arm. "how bad does it hurt" "Not all that much it's just hurts as if it was a sprain ankle or something it's not sereous" "Well to me it is...grr" he clinched his fingers to make a fist. "I promised myself I wouldn't let you get hurt like this...but it seems that I broke my promise" "Kreeno no you didn't...it doesn't matter if I get hurt cause I" "IT DOES MATTER SI...To me it does" he said as a single tear formed in his eye. She kissed his cheeck. "I'm alright Really I am" "how can you tell if your alright...I can tell perfectly that you aren't alright" he said as he began to cry. She wraped her arms around his neck as he droped his head down to her sholder and wraped his arms around her waist and they slowly fell to their kneez hugging eachother tightly. "Kreeno I'll be alright it's ok it's just a few broken blood cells new blood cells will replace them" She said as they looked at eachother and she brushed off his tears with her thumbs. He looked in her eyes and saw the fear she had for Neea. and she looked into his eyes and saw the anger he had tward Neea. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Do you...Hate Neea or something" "Naaah I don't hate her I'm just...mad at her that's all...and I wouldn't be surprised seeing is how the way she treats you I get madder each time I see her making fun of you makes me wanna fight and kick her sorry butt and make her wish She'd ever even started making fun of you" he said clinching the back of Sireen's shirt. She smiled. "Kreeno" She said sweetly. "hm" he replied. "Look at me" He looked up at her and gazed into her sparkling gold eyes. He knew what she wanted. he kissed her. She realized that he wanted the same as what she wanted so she kissed him back.

Meanwhile down in the co-controle room. "Hey where's Sireen's stuff" Asked Sora. "Techno boy transported it upstairs he wanted princess crybaby up there with him but she needs to be down here helping us" said Neea angerly. She looked down in sadness "I'm sorry I hurt you so badly Sireen...I was just rally mad" She thaught to herself. just then She felt an arm wrap around her soulders. She looked and asw that it was Sora. "Come on Cheer up Neea it's not the end of the world" He said. "Get off of me" she said as she went over to her seat and began blasting the meteors. "What's wrong with her" asked Roxas. "I dunno Rox" Said Namine. "hmm" Just then he had an idea. "Oh Hey Sora...Can I talk to you" "Sure what is it" Come with me I've got an idea" Sora and Roxas got up off their seats and went into the kitchen. "So what's your idea Roxas" "How about while we're finding Larxene and Axel you and I can take Namine and Kairi to Sundet Hill and have a picknic there it'll be our first date with them" "oh my god that's the first GOOD idea you've ever had I'm so proud of you Roxas" Said Sora as he put Roxas in a head lock and gave him a hard noogie. "ow Sora that hurts" he said trying to break free. Sora let go of him and pat his back. "Why don't we bring them in here and ask them right now" Suggested Sora. "That's a good idea I'll go tell them to come in here" Said Roxas as he walked to the door. He opened it. "Namine Kairi Can me and Sora talk to you two for a minute we wanna ask you something" "Sure" Said namine as they got up and walked to the door. "So what do you want to ask us guys" asked Kairi. "Well Since We're goin to Twilight Town We were thinking if you two wanted to have a picknic with us On Sunset Hill sometime in the evening...A dubble date" Asked Roxas Shyly. Namine and Kairi looked at eachother and smiled then ran and jumped onto their boyfriends which made them fall backwards with them on top and kissed their lips. "Of corse we'll go out with you" the girls said at the same time. The boys smiled and kissed their cheecks.

When they all finally landed in Twilight Town Roxas and Sora Walked out of the Gummi holding Namine and Kairi's hands as they fallowed Cloud and the other. but when they were furhter enaugh away from them they split up from the group and headed to Sunset Hill. "Twilight Town is so beautiful Sora" Said Kairi "I know...did you know that Roxas and Namine used to live in anouther type of Twilight Town called the Alternate Twilight Town" "Really How did they live in an Alternate Twilight Town" Asked Kairi. "Becauise it was created by a man named Diz...He and Riku put me in there till Namine could finish repairing Sora's heart...but then when she was done Diz wanted to dispose of her...after that I don't remember what happened" "Riku helped Namine...Weird but I'll go with that" "He was helping Diz because he wanted to help Sora wake up in any way he can...but he had to fight Roxas and bring him to Diz in order for him to put Roxas in the Alternate Twilight Town" Namine continued. "That's what happened...hey wait a minute how did yopu know I lived in the alternate Twilight Town Sora" "I dunno...That's why I felt like I've been here before when I got out of the old mansion when I woke up in that fower shaped pod" "Accually there's anouther Reason but I forgot about what that reason was" Said Roxas. "Where here ladies" Said Sora. the girls gasped. "Wow it's so beautiful" They said. "When I first came here I thaught Wow next time I come here I should bring Kairi and see what he would-" She kissed him. "Say no more" Roxas and Namine Smiled then she kissed Roxas's cheeck. "Lemme guess it was your idea to come here right" "You got that right" He replied as he touched her cheeck. she smiled. "Thanks for bring us here sweety" She kissed his lips as the four slowly sat down on the ground.

When Roxas and Namine Broke their kiss they grabed a basket the girls made and braught out the blanket and spred it out covering up Sora and Kairi with it. "Hey what was that for guys" Said Sora angerly. "Sora callm down they were just telling us it's time to eat" Said Kairi. Namine giggled. "Come on guys Let's eat" She said smiling. as she braught out four sandwiches from the basket and four plates and sat them infront of each of them. "Wow Namine this looks great you girls did a good job" Said Roxas. "Thanks Roxas" Said Namine as she blushed a little with embarassment. "Come on Namine you don't need to be embarassed he's your boyfriend for Sora's Sake" Said Kairi. Namine giggled again. Roxas put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheeck. "Kairi's right you don't need to get embarassed" She smiled. he looked over at Sora and Kairi. "Since when have you started kissing on the lips Sora" he said with a teasing look on his face. "Thanks to Riku" He replied. "What do you mean thanks to Riku" "It was thanks to Riku that we started kissing on the lips" Said Sora. "How" Asked Namine. "he came between us and he pushed our heads together making us kiss...I'm glad he did" Said Kairi. "What do you mean your glad he did" said Sora confusingly. "at first I thaught you would never kiss me on the lips cause maybe you were scared to or something" She replied. "me scared no I wouldn't...I used to be before we became a couple...but Now that we are and if Riku didn't do what he did then I still would've kissed you...Only like an unexpected kiss though" He said. "That was an unexpected kiss that he did Sora" She said as she wraped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheeck. "I ment like if we were ever alone somewhere like this...Where it's calm, quiet, beautiful, you know somwhere fit for you" He said as he touched her cheeck and kissed her other cheeck. "But when we get older I wanna be the one that kisses you...for real and without the help of Riku" He thaught to himself.

A couple of hours later they headed back to the Gummi droping off the basket. Just then Riku and neea came out of the Gummi Hand in hand. They saw Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi and let go of eachother's hands quickly. "What are you guys doin here i thaught you were looking for Larxene and Axel with the others" Said Riku as he blushed with embarassment. "Wow Riku since when have you and Neea started goin steady" Said Sora teasingly. "SHUT UP SORA" he yelled. "Gee sorry Riku" he said sadly. "didn't know you would be so overprotective of her She must be his girlfriend...and just after a few days of being with them" he thaught. Just then Sireen and Kreeno came out behind them holding hands. "hey guys what's up I thaught you were looking for Axel and Larxene" Asked Kreeno. "We were waiting for you guys you took Forever to come out of the gummi ship...What were you still doing in there anyway" Said Sora. "Nothing" they said at the same time. "Whatever" he said as he turned around and grabed Kairi's hand and walked to the Sandlot.

When they go to the Sandlot they saw Axel fighting Hayner Axel was winning. "OH YEAH WHO'S DA MAN" he yelled. "RRRGH Your always winning Axel" Said Hayner. he looked at Olette and blushed. She looked at him and smiled he blushed even more. "Why don't we take ten Hayner That way you can talk to your pretious Olette" Said Axel as he walked out of the ring and walked tward Larxene. She blushed then she saw Namine and Roxas "hey guys Long time no see How've ya been" She said as she waved at the group. "I fugured you would be coming Roxas" Said Axel as he walked over to Roxas and Gave him a Hi-5 then he put Roxas in a head lock and gave him a noogie. he giggled. "Hey Ax how've you and Larx been" Namine walked over to Larxene. "So has he asked you out yet" She said. "No and I doubt he will" She replied sadly. "I'm sure he will don't worry about it" Said Namine. "I get the feeling that he doesn't even like me anymore" "Nonesence and to proove that I'm right I'll even ask him myself" "Yeah right you couldn't even tell Roxas your feelings for him" "Accually...he told me his and so I told mine and now...We're a couple" "ARE YOU SEREOUS NAMINE" Namine covered her mouth. "Yes but you don't need to tell the whole world...We came here to tell you that Xemnas is alive and he's bringing the Organization back and he needs you, Axel, and Roxas left" "WHAT Xemnas is back" She said as the others walked over to the girls. "Yeah he's trying to force everyone back to he Organixation cause he needs them for his next plan" "Which will be as dumb as the last one" Said Roxas. "Yup...Sooo I hear that you and Namine are dating is that true Roxas" Asked Larxene "She must've told you but Yes it is me Sora, Kairi, and Namine just had our first date" he replied as he wraped his arms around her sholders and kissed her cheeck. She blushed. "so whos the new recruits" said Axel. "This is Neea, Sireen, and Kreeno" Said Roxas as he pointed to each of them. "And don't even think about flurting with any of the girls cause they already have boyfriends Axel" "I won't...I'm already trying to get a girl myself" Larxene's eyes widened then she looked down in sadness and walked off silently beginning to cry. When she got as far away from Axel she started running up tward Sunset Hill still crying. "I knew he was trying to get another girl" She said as she started running up the hill still crying.

meanwhile at the Sandlot. "Hey Axel...Do you still like Larxene...As more then a friend" Asked Namine. "Who told you that I liked her" "Come on everyone knows that you love her don't you" Teased Roxas. "So what if I do still like her got a problem with it...I love her more then anything and I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her" Said Axel as he blushed in embarassment. Namine looked around. "Speaking of which. Where's Larxene" "WHAT she's gone does anyone know where she went" Said Axel looked around and starting to get worried. "No" They all said. he looked down in sadness, consern, and worry. "I've gotta find her" He thaught. "I've gotta find Larx She couldn't have gone too far" he said to the others. "We'll help you look for her but we have to spit up" Said Sireen. "Ok But I'll look for her on my own Got it memerized but you guys can help if you want" "We'll help to Ax" Said Hayner. "Thanks Hayner" Said Axel sadly as he ran off. "maybe she's back at home I'll go check" Said Olette. "I'll go with you Olette" Said Hayner quickly as he walked beside her. "Thanks Hayner I'd like that" She said as she blushed and looked off to the side. He looked off to the other side and blushed. "I've gotta find her before something bad happens to her" Axel thaught as he ran more worried as ever.

After spending all afternoon trying to find Larxene Axel ran to Sunset Hill. "She's gotta be here this is the only place I haven't looked yet" He thaught as he ran up the hill. "Larx...Larxene" He said as he looked around. he looked down in sadness. "Larxene Where are you" he said softly and quietly to himself. just then he looked behind him and saw her sleeping. "Larxene...Oh thank god...Larxene wake up" He said quietly as he bint down and stroked her hair. She woke up and he saw that her eyes were all poffy and red. "I figured I'd find you here... You've been crying haven't you and you cried so much that you cried yourself to sleep" "Why did you try to look for me" She said sadly. "The others and I have been looking for you all after noon and I was worried sick about you" "You were worried...about me" "Of corse I was...I was the only one that was worried the most about you" He said as he hugged her tightly. She blushed when he hugged her. "Why...Why is it that you were worried about me" She said starting to cry. "Because I want to know what's wrong and why you ran off without me knowing" He said as he sat down and laid her on his lap. he put his hand on her head and gently pushed it to his shoulder and wraped his other arm around her waist. "Please...Tell me what's wrong Larx" "You wouldn't care if I told you" He hugged her tighter. "What makes you say that I wouldn't care of corse I'll care...now tell me what's wrong" "I over heared you talking to Roxas and the others that your trying to get a girl" "Is that why you ran off..." he said surprisingly. He sighs. "Look when I said that I ment I was trying to find my courage to tell her that I love her...I knew that She loves me and I knew that I love her too but I didn't have the courage to tell her untill now...Now I have the courage to tell her" "She looked down and got up and started to walk away but Axel stoped her and polled her back down on his lap. and held her tighly "The girl I love" he kissed her cheeck. "Is you Larx...I love you and I've always have got it memerized" He said sweetly as he smiled. Her eyes widen then she started to cry again. She wraped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she cried. "I love you too Axel but...how did you know that I was the one that loves you" She said as she started to calm down. "I've always known ever since you first blushed at me that's why I always smiled at you whenever you did that"He said as he looked at her. He kissed her lips. Her eyes widened but then started to fall untill they were completely closed and she kissed him back. They deepened the kiss. After a few seconds more they broke the kiss. They looked at eachother and smiled.

Just then the others came running up. "Did you find her Axel" Asked Roxas. "Yeah I found her. She was here the whole time" he replied as he hugged her tightly. "Aren't you glad you found her Axel" Said Namine. "Yeah" He said as he looked at her and touched her cheeck then kissed her lips once more. "I see he told you huh I told you that he loved you...We'll leave you two alone" She continued as she grabed Roxas's hand and signaled the others to fallow her. After an hour Larxene and Axel Came back from Sunset Hill hand in hand and Met up with the others. "So Why'd you guys came here to Twilight Town" Asked Hayner. "One we wanted to talk to Larxene and Axel and two We wanted to see you, Olette, and Pence Looks like you like someone too Hayner" Said Roxas. "What are you kidding...What's the use I can't hide it" he said as he looked down and blushed thinking about Olette. She was standing beside him. "I don't get it what are you talking about Hayner" He looked at her. "I tried so hard to deny that I liked you but then I started to love you each time I saw you each day...And when I saw you rinning to the cave when you told me that your parents died in a plane crash My consern for you went into panic but...ever since that day I relize that...I love you more then life it'self Olette" Her eyes widen "H-Hayner...I love you too" She said as she jumped into his arms and kissed his cheeck. he blushed then wraped his arms around her waist and put one hand on her head stroking her hair. "I love you So much...and I promise that you will never be alone again...ever" He said as he wispered in her ear" "I love you too" They kissed on the lips for the first time. 


	10. Part 10

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss. All the girls smiled but Larxene. "It's about time you told her your feelings Hayner." She said with her arms crossed. "And It's about time YOU told Axel YOUR feelings for him" he replied as he hugged Olette tightly. Just then The King, Cloud, and the others showed up. "I see you found them little sister" Said Cloud as he walked up behind her and gave her a noogie. "Cloud We all did" She replied trying to break free grom his grip on her. "Great work everyone you've found the remaining Organization members Larxene and Axel" Said the King. "Now that we found them do they have to ware the necklaces So that Xemnas can't know where they are like me and Namine" Said Roxas. "Right Roxas" Said the King. "I'm not waring any necklaces" "Larxene you have to it's so Xemnas can't find you and take you back to the organization" Said Roxas. "You didn't tell me that we had to ware necklaces" Said Axel. "Accually for you guys they're not really necklaces...it's something that looks like a bracelet but it goes around your ankle but I don't really know what it's called" Said the king as he braught out the big bracelets. Sireen giggled. "Your Magesty. It's called an Anklet see I'm waring one myself." She said as he lifted up her jean pant leg a little. "That looks sorta cute...Ok I guess I can ware some sort of jewalry as long as no one can see it" Said larxene as she swiped the anklets from the King's hand and gave the red one to Axel. just then a black portal opened and demyx came out. Run run away Xemnas is coming and he's after you three HURRY" he said Running. Axel grabed his arm. "Whoa there Water boy how can you see us" "I was Hopen he would Show up here ware this" Said the King handing Demyx a blue anklet. "What's this for Kingie' He said as he put it on his wrist. Sireen giggled again. "Demyx it doesn't go around your wrist like a bracelet it goes around your ankle" She said. "Who are you guys...And how do you know my name Goldielocks" "Every person with the same elemental power knows eachother...And you invaded our world and your leader, Xemnas, kidnaped my baby sister three years ago...but you saved her without him knowing...I take it you don't want to be back in the Organixation do you" "How do you know about me saving a little three year old from Xemnas" he said confusingly. "Like I said you saved my baby sister" Said Sireen. 'Wait a minute don't tell me YOUR that little girl that created that huricane and made alot of water people...What did she say that made them sing and twirl around" "Sing water sing" She said as two water people formed and sang songs as they twirled around Demyx. "You are her you are that little brat that saved me" "That's right" 'but how do you know my name" "I was spying on Xemnas when I was trying to get my sister back He called out your name and you came in the room holding my sister's hand...I knew you had some good in you and you still do" "I knew that she wasn't the one he was looking for so I had to take her back...and yet I knew that you were the one he was looking for cause he wanted your nobody" "Ok I'm confused...When did all this happen Si" Asked Kreeno. "Don't you remember Zexion kidnaped your baby brotehr too rember but Demyx braught him back to you knowing that you were the one Xemnas was looking for Right" "I remember I also had a little buy with me about the same age as the little girl I kidnaped him from Zexion and gave him to an older boy he was with you and he had this special type of power almost the same as yours but more like Larxene's...YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU" He said

Kreeno noded his head. "Yeah that was me alright" "I knew it I knew you were that same brat that was with the water girl Your always hanging around her aren't you" "Guess you could say that" "thaught so...huh YOU" Said Demyx as he turned and saw Sora. "What are you looken for anouther fight" Said Sora as he summoned his keyblade. he was about to charge at him but Kairi got infront of him. "Sora stop please I don't want you to fight him" Said Kairi "But he's an enemy" just then Kreeno's cresent started to glow "Guys...I have a feeling that...He wants to join the group" He said. "Why should we let him join he kidnaped your baby brother and Sireen's baby sister" Said Sora. "That was Xemnas that kidnaped them Demyx braught them back to us so I say we should let him join" "he can join if he wants to he'll just be anouther water person I can make fun of like I do ta princess Crybaby" Said Neea. "Hot head" Said Demyx. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" She yelled as her hair began to catch on fire. "Your a hot Head just like Axel" Said Demyx. "Don't you be dragen me into this water boy" Said Axel. "STOP THIS FIGHTING ALREADY" yelled the King. "I've just recieved a message from Minnie She says that not just the jewel's been stolen from Radiant Garden but over the years since seventeen years ago Someone's been stealing the rarest and most valuble item from each world like a fruit, fethers from a cirten bird, things like that" he continued. Riku looked at Sora and Kairi. "The only thing that's that rare on Destiny Islands is the Paupu Fruit and where they are no one's allowed on the Island but kids from ages zero to nineteen...Unless the theif is a child or a teenager" he said "I got a close look at his heighth and he was a little taller then my sister...about as tall as Neea" Said Cloud.

Neea Looked down. "Should I tell them...should I tell them that I'm the one stealing the items from the worlds...no...I shouldn't...not now...If I tell Riku...I wander what he would think...He probibly wouldn't even like me anymore" She thaught. "Hey...Neea...What's wrong...You feeling alright" Asked Riku as he put his palm on her forehead to check for a tempature. "You feel alright...What's wrong" he asked again. "I don't know if I should say...I don't know what you would think of me if I told you" She replied. "Come on you can tell me anything" "If you really want to know then I'll have to tell you when we're alone...but if I do say it then you won't like me anymore" "Who said I wouldn't like you anymore...Listen..How about you tell me when we get back on the ship ok" "...ok I guess" She forced a small smile on her face. He smiled and gave her a gentle noogie. "So What's up with the bandage goldielocks" Asked Demyx. "My name is Sireen" She said. She looked Down in sadness then she felt kreeno's hand in her shoulder. "It's ok You can show them...They're somethings that aren't ment to remain a secret...I mean look at me ya thinik I'm hiding my moon from other people...You should show yours" He said as he smiled. She smiled back. "Ok if you want me to" She said as she untied her bow on the back of her head. She let the bandage fall down to her neck. everyone's eyes widened as she took off her bandage. "IT'S NOT A BANDAGE IT'S A RIBBON" Oops. Sorry. My bad. As I was saying Everyone's eyes widened as she let the RIBBON fall to her neck. "her moon looks...different from Kreeno's his is Silver and the points are pointing down while her's is gold and her points are pointing up" Said Sora. "If you want to laugh at it go ahead" She said sadly. "Now Why would we wanna laugh at your moon it's not like that's the only one we've seen. Your not the only one that has it Got it memorized" Said Axel as he pointed at Kreeno. She looked at him "Your spikey silver haired best friend has one too" he continued. He kissed her. "I told you they wouldn't laugh at it" He said as he took the ribbon off her neck and put it in his mouth and he started putting her hair up then he tied it with the ribbon. "There that's better" he said as he finished the bow and wraped his arms around her shoulders. He hugged her.

"What's up with him...always messing with my hair like brushing it or putting it up or something..Not that I don't like but it's just...strange...but I love him and that's what matters" She thaught as she grabed his hands looked at him and smiled. Demyx rolled his eyes. "there's way too much love, mushie gushie stuff, and romance in this story Were's some humer and fighting come on there HAS to be fighting and humer in the story somewhere" he thaught to himself. That night Demyx went into Roxas's room with make-up in his hands. "I'm just gonna do One prank for old times sake and this time I''m gonna do the faciel treatment" He thaught as he started puting make-up on Roxas. When he was done he took a picture of it for keepsake. The next morning Roxas sat up and got out of bed and looked up at the top bunk where Namine was sleeping. "Nami...Nami time to wake up baby" he said quietly. Namine opened her eyes and looked at Roxas and giggled. "What's so funny" "Sorry but...it looks like you got pranked look in the mirror" She said still giggling. he turned around and looked at the mirror. Namine got up and roxas helped her down the top bunk. she went into the kitchen sink, turned the water on warm and got out a wash cloth. after when the water was warm enaugh she put the wash cloth under the water till it was soaked then she squeezed most of the water out and went back in the bedroom. "Where'd you go" Asked Roxas. "To get a wash cloth now sit down so that I can clean you up" She said as he gently pushed him down on his bed and started washing of the make-up off his face. "So who do you think might've done this" She asked quietly. "I dunno probibly Axel, Demyx, or maybe Larxene...Probibly Demyx he was always doin prankes on me when we were still in the organization so Axel volentered to do a payback prank cause Demyx Pranked all of us Including you but you probibly don't remember it" He replied. "What did Axel do" She asked. "He got a picture of him in his Winnie the Pooh Character boxers singing and dancing along to a song in his room then he made copies of it when it was developed" He said as he giggled. Namine giggled along. "I wander what he did to me" "Well...let's just say it wasn't pretty he did the same thing to Larxene what he did to you"

"What did he do" "Larxene told me that While you and her were in the hot springs taking a bath he snucked in and swiped your clothes when you two wern't looking...Axel and I didn't like it one bit so we got back at him on that one" "pervert...but how did we get them back" She said quietly and yet angerly. "Yeah...We braught them back to you...Don't worry we didn't see anything...and we made sure that he wouldn't do that to the both of you again" He said as he grabed her hand and pulled her down and sat her on his lap and kissed her. "he probibly pranked me again cause one for old times and two...He's jelous cause he doesn't have a girlfriend like Axel and I do" he said. "Oh Roxas" She said as he giggled. She put her hands around his neck and kissed his lips. He leaned back as they kissed and wraped his arms around her waist. An hour later everyone got up, dressed and in the livingroom of the gummi...Axcept for Sireen. "Hey Kreeno where's Sireen" Asked Sora. "She's in bed with a fever When I woke up this morning I looked at her and she didn't look too well so I checked her Tempature with both my hand and a thurmometer and it was 101.0 drgreese Ferinheight I asked her what hurts and she said her whole body...I'm getting worried So I'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on her...I think she's got the flu" He replied sadly. "I told her not to go into the co-controle room without a blanket it gets really cold in there late at night" Said Neea. "What was she doin in the co-controle room" asked Kreeno. "I dunno something about finding the navigational points to some world She's been staying up all night each night doin that lately...but after that I saw her doing something else...Something with thread and beads...next to her I saw a music box...I think that's where's she's storing her thread, beads, and whatever she's making inside...my guess is that she's making something for you Kreeno You ARE her boyfriend aren't you" She said. "Of corse I am and everyone knows it" he replied. "not everyone" Said Neea. "Well not Cloud but if he ever found out he'd kill me" "Why would he kill you your his sister's boyfriend" Said Riku confusingly. "He doesn't trust me on protecting her with my life and he thinks that I'm not the right man for her let's just say" "he replied.

That afternoon Neea and Riku went went back to the gummi and went into Riku's room. it was furthest away from Kreeno and Sireen's room then Neea's. "So what is it that you didn't want to tell me yesterday" "if I tell you do you Promise not to tell anyone and can I trust you to keep it a secret cause this one not even Sireen and Kreeno know about" "I promise" He said as he kissed her cheeck. "Ok...here goes...I'm the one they're after...I'm the theif that's been stealing rare Items from worlds...but I didn't start it my father did...But it's fore a good cause...my family has been trying to recreate a cure that cures all sickness like Canser even common colds and flus anything you name it'll cure...but I've only been stealing one or two cause I only need however much the ingrediants say and I'll give the rest of the rare Items when I'm done...Here I'm finished with the poupou fruit" She said as he gave him a fruit from the Islands. He split it in half and gave one half back to her. "So your trying to recreate a potion that cures all sickness huh...that sounds cool..but your goin through a lot of dangerus situations just to get to them...You know there's a saying about these fruits...if someone shares one fruit with anouther then their destinies will intertwine with eachothers" he said. She looked at her half. "Go ahead try it it's good" She took off an edge and ate it. "mmmmm that is good Riku" "I thaught you might like it...There are four fruit trees on the Island seperated from the home Island and yet they make about twenty-four fruits a day all together but each tree carried six fruits and three coconuts" "A Destiny island Coconut is one of my ingrediants for the potion...Wait...your not surprised" "If it's for a good cause then no" "Promise not to tell Riku" "Promise...So how are you working on it when most of the time we're in the co-controle room" "I work in my room late at night that's how I knew that Sireen's been making something for Kreeno after she found the navigational points for our next world" "No wander you two are so tired in the mornings it's because you don't get enaugh sleep" "Yeah" She yoans. "Speaking of which you need a nap" She giggled "No I don't I'm just tired" She said. "Well if your tired then you need a nap I can tell by the bags in your eyes" He said as he laid her down on his bed and sat down beside her and played with her hair. "Your hair is so soft Neea" "It's naturally soft like Sireen's is extremely silky" She said as she tried to get up but he kept on laying her back down. She yoaned again. "You need to rest...form now on when we're on a world for a couple of days like this you should take a nap on at least one of those days that way you won't be so tired if we ever need the missles and things to defend the ship like we did when we went into Radiant Gardens" "But I'm not (((yoans))) tired" He giggled. "Yes you are I can tell...Your so tired that you can barley keep your eyes open" He said.

That day Kreeno was up in the main controle room rebuilding the ship with his mind Making two more rooms and three more seats in the co-controle room While Neea was Taking a nap in Riku's room and Riku was keeping an eye on her. Sireen was awake and out of bed with a blanket over her in the Main controle room with Kreeno so that he can keep an eye on her. the Door to the Main controle room was locked so that no one could come in. She looks down trying to fall back asleep but she couldn't keep her eyes off Kreeno. She doesed off every once in a while but she would awaken with the sound of Kreeno working on his screen. He looked at her. "You need some more rest babe" He said as he walked over to her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You still have a fever but it's not as bad as it was this morning" he said as he kissed her cheeck. "I know but...I can't help but want to see you work...You work a faster speed then normal people... and I can't help but wander what your doin" She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. Yeah I've been working pretty fast lately ...Who knows why" He put her in a gentle headlock and gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "I love you Kren" She said still giggling a little. "I love you too Si" He said Sweetly. He kissed her cheeck again then stroked her hair as she started to fall asleep. When she finally fell asleep he went back to the computer and kept on working. That night Sireen awoke and saw Kreeno working on her navigational touch screen. "What are you doing Kren" She asked quietly. "A couple of your circuitry's fried and I have to change some of the wiring...The wiring doesn't really last for a really long time and I have to clean the screens" "I could clean all the screens for you if you want me to" "no it's ok you don't need to do that becides your sick and you need to rest" "You sure you don't want any help" "I'm sure...Oh Here I baught this for you for Queen Minnie's party it's coming up remember" He said as he handed her a box wraped up in a silver ribbon and a gold bow" "Kren you didn't have to buy me anything" "I know but I wanted this to be an I love you gift...go ahead open it you'll love what I baught" She started unwraping the box slowly so she didn't ruin the pretty wraping and took the lid off the bottom. Her eyes widen. "Oh Kreeno it's beautiful I love it" She said as she held up a blue and gold Strapless dress with silver and yellow sparkles for the lacings on the shoulder sleeves (See my pictures for what the top part looks like.) "go ahead try it on don't worry I locked the door this morning so that Neea and the others can't come up here...I've gotta finish working on the navigation system" "Thank you Kreeno" She kissed his cheeck. "That's not all I baught once you get the dress on Loook in the box again there should be a couple of smaller boxes in that...I hope they are to your liking" He said as he walked back over the navigational system and started working again. She started to try on the dress then she bent down and searched through the box till she found a shoe box. inside was a pair of gold glass slippers and two more boxes. She opened the long white box and in that was a beautiful gold and silver charm bracelet with a heart charm, a silver star charm, and two cresent moon charms one gold the other silver and a gold and silver heart shaped locket that can be opened three different ways. She put that around her wrist and neck and opened the small white square box and inside that was a pair of gold and silver earings one side was a Gold moon the otehr was a silver star. She put them on her ears and stood up and up on th shoes and walked over to Kreeno quietly.

She snuched up on him and kissed his cheeck. "How do I look Kren" He turned around as she did a perowet, her dress flowed upwards as she twirled. His eyes widen and a drop of blood started running slowly down his noes. She giggled and walked over and kissed his cheeck again. "You look sexy Si" She blushed. "thank you for buying me all this but you know you didn't have to do it" "I know but I wanted to...When I saw that dress I knew that i just had to buy it for you...I baught them all when you were having one of your music lessons with your sisters before we left Millennia to find Sora, Kairi, and Riku...Here let me see your arm...wow the swelling is completely gone als that's left is just the bruise" He said as he redid the bandage so it was only on her bruise. "I'm surprised this morning you couldn't even stand but now look at you your walking" "Sort of I'm still a little weak I wasnted to give you a hug but I lost my balence ended up kissing your cheeck instead...I hope I'll be well enaugh for the party" "You will be it's in two months...I have one last thing I wanna give you that goes with the dress but it's a surprise but your hair has to be up all day tomarrow and all day Friday you can take it down when you go to bed but that's the only time that you cvan put it down" "Kreeno your buying me too many expencive things you probibly spent like a million dollors on all this stuff all together...It's like you knew about the Queen's birthday all along" She said. she started to loose her balence once more but Kreeno caught her and held her close to him. "You alright my princess" He said as he picked her up bridle style and walked her over to her blanket and set her down. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little weak" "You should head on to bed it's eight thirty" he said as he looked at the clock ubove. She noded her head no. "No I wanna stay here with you Kren what if something happens to you when your alone and you get caught in the wires and you can't get out" He kissed her lips. "Don't worry the ship won't let me get caught in the wires it's like I said the wires have a life of their own" She smiled and ponced on him making him fall backwards. She kissed his lips and they made out for about half an hour after she changed back into her pajamas...I know what your thinking and they don't do that...at least not untill they're like in their twenties or so. But as for Riku and Neea...I dunno probibly within the next year for them. 


	11. Part 11

While Sireen and Kreeno were in the Main controle room Demyx went into the bathroom. "One down three to go ha ha" he started to put hair die in Axel's favorite shampoo. "ha ha ha this is a good opritunity to prank Axel then after I prank him I'm gonna take the girls' clothes and die them HA that'll be my prank for them...Although Axel and Roxas will be mad at me if I prank the girls like I did last time...but who cares" He thaught. The next morning Axel went into the shower while everyone but Sireen were downstairs eating breakfast. "So is Sireen STILL sick Kreeno" Asked Sora with his mouth full. "Yeah but she's getting better I'm gonna send some breakfast down to her when I get done and We'll see if she can hold it down...I bet she can cause she's been holdong foods down pretty well yesterday plus I'm gonna check her tempature pretty soon" he replied. "that's good I think she might be completely well by tomarrow...And Sora don't talk with your mouth full please it's not polite" Said Kairi. "I hope you don't get sick Kreeno cause I know how much you kiss that crybaby of yours" Said Neea. "She's always crying because she's always worried about all of us...I dunno why but she is" Said Kreeno. "Yeah but she's worried about you the most I bet" Said Neea. "Neea that's enaugh She's Just as worried about all of us then just me and you know it" Said Kreeno. just then Sora, Riku, and Kairi got up and held them back Sora and Kairi held Kreeno and Riku held Neea. "Guys you have to stop Sireen's still asleep remember so we have to keep it down" Said Namine. "Yeah Sireen is still asleep isn't she" Said Kairi. "Yeah so we'd better keep it low we don't wanna wake her" Said Kreeno. "Yeah we don't want Princess Crybaby to get even more sick then she is now" Said Neea. "Knock it off Neea stop calling her a crybaby" Said Kreeno sadly. "Well she is" 'That's because she's worried for all of us for some reason...I'll have to ask her why" Said Kreeno as he took his plate to the kitchen sink and rinsed his plate and put it in the dish washer and walked downstairs with Sireen's breakfast plate and a glass of apple juice on a tray.

Just then the Water turned off and Demyx started giggling. "What's so funny Demyx" Asked Larxene. "3...2...1" he counted down on his fingers. "DEEEEEMYYYYYYX" Yelled Axel from the bathroom. "What did you do THIS time Demyx" Said Roxas, Namine, and Larxene at the same time. He came to the dining room with only but a tawel over his waist. "YOU PUT PINK HAIR DIE IN MY SHAMPOO DIDN'T YOU" He Yelled as he picked Demyx up by his coat and chains. "Relax pinkie it's temperary it'll wash out within a few weeks...make that a few months...Becides pink's a good look for you" He said calmly. Axel throughs him down. "Great now I have to wat for months just to get this hair die outta my hair" He thaught as he started walking to his room. "I'll talk to him" Said Larxene as she got up from her seat and walked to his room. she knocked on the door. "Go away" he said sadly from beond the door. "Axey it's me" she said. He sighs. "Come in the doors unlocked" he said. She walked in and saw him in nothing but his boxers and a pair of jeans. "I wish he wouldn't prank us...I mean when we were still in the Organization it was fine when he did it to the otehrs but to all of us...now the one he did on Roxas last night was pretty funny but I dtill didn't like it...he showed me a picture of Roxas with make-up on" he said as he looked over at her. She sat doen next to him on his bed he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I hope he'll never prank you or Namine like he did at Castle Oblivion" "Let him prank me Cause if he does then I'll just get him back for it" She said as she hugged him back. "If he does then I'll get him so you don't have to" Said Axel. "It's ok I'll get him...Oh be right back" She said as she got up and started climbing up the steps to the top bunk. "Be careful baby" "I'll be fine don't worry about me" She said as she duged through her bag and found a shampoo bottle inside. She took it out and started climbing down the steps but then she lost her balence and fell backwards. Axel caught her. "Larxy you ok" he said quietly as he held her close to him. "Why did you go up there" "I wanted to give you this" She said holding up the same kind of shampoo Axel uses. "I know Demyx ruined your other one so I baught you this one when you were out on a mission with Roxas...I knew you were running out so...here" She handed it to him when he set her down gently. he looked at the bottle then looked at her then he threw the bottle on his bed and pulled her to him for a kiss. "I love you Larxy...more then anything" He said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you too...but you know...Demyx is right...Pink is a good color for you" She said as he twirled one of Axel's spikes in her fingers. "What it is Not" She laughed. "Relax I'm kidding...Red's more your color" "You better be kidding" He said as he tickled her sides. She laughed more.

Meanwhile Down in Sireen's room Kreeno opened the door. "Si...I braught breakfast" He said as he walked in the door. She opened her eyes a little and felt something warm on her cheeck. She looked over and saw Kreeno smiling at her. "It's about time you woke up honey...How ya feelin" He asked sweetly sounding a little worried. "I'm a lot better thanks to you...I hope you don't get sick since after last night" She said as she sat up a little "Don't worry I won't I've never gotten sick before you know that" "Yeah but it could be a first if you do get sick...You know how worried I am about all of you" "You worry too much honey sooner or later if you keep acting like this then you'll become a Heartless...and I don't want that" "I know and I don't want you to become a Heartless either" "I'll try not to" "No you won't try you WON'T Turn into a Heartless" "Ok ok I won't turn into a Heartless period" "that's better" He smiled. "You've gotta eat your breakfast before it gets cold" "Thank you Kreeno" She said as he set the tray on her lap gently and sat at the edge of their bed. He put his palm on her forehead. "Hmm...You still have a little fever but I bet that you'll be completely well by this afternoon Roxas and Namine are thinking on Seeing Hayner, Olette and Pence today while Sora and Kairi are gonna see Donald and Goofy before we leave this evening" "That's cool...but isn't Donald and Goofy Riding a Gummi with The King and Cloud" "Yes but they haven't had a Chance to talk without the King being with them plus Sora wants them to know about Kairi and all" "hmm he can't get enaugh of Kairi can he" they giggled. "Nope...and I can't get enaugh of you" he said as he bent over and nosed her.

Later that morning Sireen was completely well and was hanging out with all the girls in the ship's living room. Just then the boys came out of the Co-controle room. "We're gonna go shopping for a while" Said Kreeno. The girls laughed. "Normally the Girl's are always the ones going shopping" Said Kairi. "Let's just say we're goin to the gerocery store" Sora lied. "Ok whatever you say boys see ya later" Said Kairi. When the boys shut the door to the gummi Sora looked doen in sadness. "What's wrong Sora" Asked Kreeno. "I didn't want to lie to Kairi" he said sadly. "DUDE If you didn't want to lie to Your girlfriend then you should've let me do all the talking" Said Riku. He turned around and saw Sireen running up to Kreeno. "KREENO mind if I come along...I know where you boys are goin it doesn't take all of you just to go grocery shopping so what are you really up to" She said All the boys looked at Kreeno. "it's alright if she knows guys I already gave her hers so it's alright she can come along" He said. "We wanna try and buy the perfect outfits for the girls Jewelry and all but we can't let the other girls find out" Said Sora. "They're gonna be presents for them for tonight before we leave" Said Roxas. "That's what I thaught...That's so sweet of you boys" Just then Tifa and Cloud Came out of the Gummi ship next to the boys'. "Hey big brother...Are you gonna come with us to pick out Outfits for the girls...You can buy one for Aerith" He looked down in sadness. "What happened to her" She asked sadly. "She and Zack are...gone" He said sadly beginning to cry. "pfft Suck up" Said Axel. "AXEL...This is serious Cloud lost his girlfriend and Tifa lost her boyfriend" She said as she hugged Cloud and Kreeno hugged Tifa.

Just then Sireen had an Idea but it'll have to wait till after the boys go shopping for the girls. As they were walking down the sidewalk looking at side the shops. Just then Riku saw a pink shirt that looks exactly like the one he drew on Kairi in the secret place. "Hey Sora...Isn't that the exact same dress you drew on Kairi in the secret place" he said pointing at the strapless pink dress in the window. "Yeah how much is it...Wait a minute HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DRAWING RIKU...DID YOU LOOK AT IT" "What if I did...and the cost is...fifty munny...There's a white one just like it for Namine Roxas for the same price" he said pointing to the white strapless dress. "Awsome...but I don't have any munny I'm just looking right now" HE said sadly. 'You can use some of my munny Roxas i've got lots of it see" he said holding up his wallet. "GEEZ SORA that's gotta be at LEAST 6,000,000 munny there" "Yeah i've been saving up since I was five at that time I didn't know what to do with it untill I was ten when I met Kairi then I knew what I had to do with it but I had to wait a while" Said Sora giving him half of his money. "If you want to buy Namine something you should buy her something fansy and something she would love" Said Sora. "Thanks Sora but I shouldn't" Said Roxas. "It's ok Take it I can always earn more No worries" Said Sora putting the money in Roxas's pocket. "but you earned the money Sora I can't take something that was earned by hard work" he said Taking the money out of his pocket and trying to hand it back to him "Roxas it's ok I've got more then enaugh munny to buy Kairi what she needs So Keep the Munny...Oh Remember you helped earned the money before I was sucked in that dark hole and found Donald and Goofy" "Yeah the dreams I had" "Ya see you helped earn the munny too so you should at least get half of it" "Thanks Sora I owe ya" "Naaah You don't owe me nuthin Roxas you just buy whatever you think Namine would love ok" "Thanks Sora" Said Roxas "no problem" They smiled. Everyone baught their girl's Outfits and Jewelry and went back to the gummi Ship to hide their presents for them somewhere in their rooms.

That night All the girls but Neea and all the boys but Riku Sat in the Living room with the boys. "Ladies we've got a special surprise for you...The boys and I went shopping for something for you girls" Said Sireen and Kreeno at the same time. All the boys braught their presents from behind their backs and gave them to the girls. They Started to opened them slowly. They gasped when they saw their presents. "Oh my gosh Sora It's beautiful...and yet it looks so familier...Like I've seen it before" Said Kairi. "It should be Remember...from the Secret place...the picture I drew" "oh yeah no wander it looks so familier...but how did you find such a beautiful dress like this when you actually drew it" "Well...I had a dream of you waring this same dress at Queen Minnie's birthday before I drew the picture and when I saw it I just had to get it for you...Riku found it and asked me if it looked like the picture and I said Yes" "how did he know about the picture I thaught I was the only one that saw it" "I dunno he must've seen me draw it sometime" he said. "Oh thank you Sora I love it" She said as she pounced on him. He blushed and kissed her cheeck. "I knew you would" he said sweetly. All the girls loved their presents becides Kairi and they all ponced on their boyfriends and kissed their cheecks.

Meanwhile in Neea's room Riku knocked on the door. "Neea are you in there" "Come in Riku it's unlocked and I'm decent" he opened the Door with the present behind his back. "I've got soemthing for you...it doesn't look like much but it's for The Queen's birthday if you wanna go with me" she said handing her the present and blushed. She looked at the red dress and looked at Riku. "I'd love to go with you" She said sweetly as she walked over to him and kissed his lips. he kissed her back as he wraped his arms around her waist and she wraped her arms around her neck. "You know someday we're gonna have to tell them about us" She said after they broke the kiss. "I know but how will they react if we do" He replied. "I'm sure Sireen will be happy" She said as she giggled quietly. "She'll be all like" She changed her voice to a little like Sireen's. "Oh I'm so Proud of you Neea you finally have a boyfriend" she changed her voice back. "Sometimes I think there's something wrong with her and maybe there is" She said again. "That's just the way she is and your just the way you are" He said as he kissed her lips once more. "Your the only guy who ever showed affection for me...Only once have I ever recieved affection from a girl and that was when I was little and it was Sireen who gave me aggection...Meaning she hugged me...but when her mother saw her she was no longer allowed to give affection to maids and pesents all throughout Millennia...but I mostly forgotten how and why she did it...Als I remember is that I was crying...I think I was scared of something" "Storms maybe" Said Riku. "Dunno maybe" "Are you still scared of them now" "Yeah but I'm not as scared as Sireen is...Who knows why she's so scared" "Remember what Kreeno said when we were on the ship. He said that They were strucked by lightning and they were soaked and wet so the lightning did it's fullest effect on them that's what i'm guessing" "Oh yeah that's right...but here's something she doesn't know...is that She was the one that started the storm...that wasn't no ordinary storm...It was a sign that her water powers were at their low average...Meaning she was starting to get her water powers" "Water powers" he asked confusingly. "Oh yeah that's right...you don't know about our Elements do you...Basicly when we were born Sireen, Kreeno, and I gained these Elemental powers but didn't really noticed them till they were about six but i noticed mine when I was three...but as we grew older we started gaining a new type of Element like Mine are light and fire, Sireen's are water and wind, and Kreeno's are lightning and thunder" "I used to have the power of darkness but I don't anymore now that Ansem's outta my heart" "Yeah here's the ting...I also have a little darkness...We all do actually you, me, Sireen, Kreeno, hey even Sora and Kairi...how do you think Namine and Roxas can create portals like you used to" "how did you know that I used to create portals" "You said that you used to have darkness in your heart right...Well anyone who has enaugh darkness in their hearts can do that...I'm surprised you didn't turn into a heartless yourself but your heart was too strong for the darkness to handle right" "Yeah...how do you know all this stuff" "Girl's intuition" They smiled and he kissed her. "Your so smart...And I like it" he said sweetly.

That night everyone got to their seats and started the gummi ship. Sireen Came down from the main controle room with her headpeice and looked over everything. "I already uploaded all the Coardnits for the next ten worlds we will go to in the gummi...Don't worry it picks randomly...if it picks a world we've already been too then it'll choose one that we haven't been" She said as he was talking to everyone including Kreeno up in the main controle room with her mic. "no wander you've been staying up everynight in here" said Neea. "just thaught I'd let you all know" Said Sireen as he headed back up to the main controle room. She took off the headset and put it on her navigational system. and sat down in her chair and braught out her music box. She opened it and the box started playing a song called "At the Beginning" and she started to sing the female part quietly to herself as she worked on a peice of jewelry. When the male part came Kreeno started to sing quietly to himself. Then they both started to sing together. When the song was over she Shut the box. "I remember hearing your baby sister and my baby brother sing that song...They liked it so much that they wanted you and me to sing it to them to see how good we would sound together...I miss them all" Said Kreeno as a tear rolled down his cheeck. "I miss them too...but guess what" She said as she kept on working on the peice of jewely. "What" He said. "Millennia is one of the ten Coardnits I uploaded into the gummi so we'll see them whenever the gummi chooses our world" She said still working. "but their was one world that you had to make it to where the gummi can't choose it and that's the King's world, Isn't it called Disney Castle" He said. "Yes...How did you know" "Because I can see the ten worlds you picked and wether or not they should be randomly selected or not right here in my helmet...I can see all the uploads and other stuff you did right here" He said pointing to his vizer part of his helmet" "So that means you know what I'm working on" "that I do not I don't want to invade on something your working on...I'm just asking but What are you working on anyway" He asked. "Nothing special just a little peice of jewelry" She said as she grabed a bead and added it with the other beads on the thread. "hmm Your always making things arn't you baby...always tinkering with your thread and beads I gave you for your birthday this year along with the multi-song music box I made" "yup I took them with me cause I wanted to make things for all of you...I'm thinking on making something for Riku and Neea" "Whaat you can't be joking making something for Riku he probibly won't ware it unless if it's from Neea" "That's why I'm gonna let her take the colors of thread and beads she needs and i'm gonna teach her how to make it while making my guess Namine's" "Who's are you working on now" "I'm not telling...als I can tell you is that I've been working on this one for many nights and it's never tooken me that long to make these things" "it's taken you that long just to make that one...hmm I wouldn't be surprised You must want it to be perfect huh" "As perfect as I can get it...Let's just say they'll bind are friendships together as one" She said as she put the peice of Jewelry away in her box. "Well said honey" he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheeck. "You should probibly get some rest now you've been up for many nights without sleep" "I know but I make up for it when I was sick so now I have to make up for the time I lost" "I can tell that you didn't get enaugh sleep so you should get to bed" She looked at him with a sad look. "Don't tell me your gonna stay up all night pioleting the ship come on can't you just put it on auto-piolte when you come to bed" She said as she started to do the puppy face Sora fell for when Kairi did it. "Ok ok I will" he said as he giggled "I wanna stay up with you for a couple more hours" "Si it's already nine and I can see by looking in the co-controle room that Roxas, Sora, Namine, Kairi, and Demyx have all gone to bed. The only ones that are up are Riku, Neea, Axel, and Larxene...And then there's you and me...I wander what they talk about down there" "I can go check for you" "Nah it's ok it's there thing and we have ours" he said as he wraped his arms around her shoulders and put his chin on her head and held her tightly in his arms.

Later that nite every one was heading to bed two by two Larxene and Axel were heading to their room getting ready for bed. Axel was standing outside the room while larxene was getting her pajamas on Which were A pair of yellow pants with a yellow short sleeve top with fire on the front and all over the pants. Neea was getting her night gown on in her room. and Riku was getting his pajamas on in his room. Kreeno and Sireen were still up in the main controle room Putting everything in auto-piolte. "Kreeno...What happens if something goes wrong with the ship while your asleep...Like it gets a malfunction or something hits it" Asked Sireen. "I'm putting on the sheilds that way nothing can hit.,...but if something goes wrong then the wires from our room will activate and wake me up by giving me multiple tiny little shocks one at a time...To me they actually tickle so don't worry" "Wires in our room...huh" She said confusingly. "You know that door that's across from our bed that looks like a power box you used to see in the laundry room in your castle basement...that's where there are wires...I had to put them in our room when me and Cloud built the ship...just in case something ever does happen but I'm sure everything will be alright" he said as he kissed her cheeck. "For now" She said sadly as she looked down in sadness. He gently grabed her chin and kissed her soft, gentle lips. "You should get to bed I'll be in the room in a little bit" She hugged him. "I wanna stay with you" he looked down and smiled and took off his helmet. Just then the green button on the navigational system and Sireen's headpeice started to glow. "Kren...What does a green light mean when it's glowing" She asked. "it means a meteor shower's coming...why" he answerd. "Because both of these green buttons are blinking" "Press the pink button then...We'll watch them as they fly by...Don't worry they won't hit us I have the sheild up" She pressed the pink button on her navigation system and the skylight of the main controle room began to open. "Oh Kren they're beautiful" "Not as beautiful as you Si" He said sweetly as he dragged her down and sat her on his lap with his arms wraped around her shoulders and watched the meteor shawer together. By the end of the meteor shower Sireen had fallen asleep in Kreeno's arms. He looked down at her and smiled and got up holding her like a bride and took her to their room, he got her dressed into her night gown and put her in bed. "Good night my princess...I love you" he wispered as he kissed her cheeck and closed his eyes. just then he felt something warm on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Sireen was still awake "I love you too...My prince" She wisperd. he smiled and he kissed her till she fell asleep.

The Next morning Namine Woke up before Roxas. She looked down and noticed that a tear rolled down his cheeck as he slept. She got down from the top bunk and sat beside the sleeping Roxas. "Roxas...Roxas wake up sweety" She said calmly and quietly. he opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked at her and hugged her tightly beginning to cry. "did you have a nightmare" "Yeah my first one since we've been together" She hugged him back. "What do you mean by the first one since we've been together" She asked. "Since we started goin out" "You mean...You've had nightmares before" "Yeah when we were still in the organization's headquarters..At first I thaught it was the castle that gave me nightmares but now I dunno what it is...but all the nightmares I've had back then...was about you" "Me...Why me...what are the nighmares about" "the background is always the same thing...the headquarters...Ever since we first met I've been having dreams about you...but not all of them were good dreams...some of them were nightmares" She hugged him and wiped his tears off his face. "At lest we know that they're not real...right" "I'm not sure if they are or not...but I shouldn't think that they are not even for a second" he said as he forced a smile on his face. "So why are they always about me" She asked. "The good ones are about us on Sunset Hill kissing...but not the kind of kissing we've been doin...I mean the other one...The real one...And the bad ones are about you getting captured by the organization and they kill you right infront of my eyes when you refuse to go with them" he hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Nam...And I don't ever wanna see that happen in reality I just can't bare to see you get hurt right infront of me or when I'm not with you ever" She looked at him and they kissed. "I love you too and I always will love you...no matter what" he smiled and kissed her cheeck. Just then they heard sward fighting coming from outside. They got dressed and then they walked out of the gummi and saw that they were in a hanger. they headed up the steps that lead to a garden and saw Sora was teaching Kairi how to use the keyblade properly. "Keep it up Kairi your doin great" He said as he charged for her."thanks Sora...Uh-oh I think I've got you beat" She replied as she taped Sora's back with the tip of her keyblade. He fell on his stumich giggling. Everyone that was watching claped at their performence. "Well done Miss Kairi your doing well on your training" Said the king. "Thank you very much your majesty" she replied as she bowed. "What world are we on this time goldielocks" Asked Neea. "Disney Castle...this was the only world that the gummi didn't have a choice to choose from isn't it a beautiful place You know this is the King and Queen's home world and the Queen's birthday's coming up in a couple of days and it takes about a day to get everything ready juging on how big this castle is" She replied. "Then Let's get busy" Said Kreeno "I baught some suplies when I was on Millennia searching for you Neea, and Sireen" Said the king bringing out a few sacks. "Do you need any help your majesty" Asked Sireen. "The boys and I will take care of everything you girls just have to keep her occupied and don't let her notice the decerations or anything for the next two days got it" He said. "Got it" Said Sireen as the little doll of Kreeno climed on her back. "Looks like he wants to be with you Si" Said Kreeno holding some sacks from the king's gummi and fallowing the king. "I guess he does" "Why did you even make that doll for her Kreeno" Asked Cloud. "Because she's my friend and that's what friends do" he lied. "Uh-huh right look kid I know your hiding something and if you two did what I think you did your dead" he said in a mean way. "Cloud stop being mean to Kreeno I know you like him at least a little and you know it" She yelled as she led the girls inside to the library. "Whatever" he thaught to himself. Kreeno smiled as she walked into the castle. "At least jr. will protect her if heartless or nobodies show up" He thaught.

The girls walked into the library quietly. "Hello...Queen Minnie...Lady Daisy...is anyone here" said Sireen softly. "Lady Sireen Welcome oh my goodness you've grown quite alot last time we saw you. You were only just a little taller then me and now look at you I'm up to your knee" Said the Queen walking up to Sireen. kreeno jr. jumped down infront of Sireen and walked around the Queen curiously. "Oh my Hello little one" She said as she patted him on the head. "Your not scared of Kreeno jr. your majesty" Said Sireen curiously. "Of corse not I've seen a doll like this before they're so cute and yet I don't know who made them" she said. "Those are vodo dolls your majesty but Kreeno jr. isn't a vodo doll.he's sorta like one but he's not...Kreeno himself make him for me" She said "You named your doll Kreeno jr." Said Neea as she laughed. "jr for short" "I can see seeing as you treat it like it's your son" "I'M NOT AN IT" he said angerly. "Oh my god that thing can talk" said Neea. the Queen and Daisy gasped. "Guess I should've told you sooner but on this world we're only allowed to say gosh or goodness here" Said Sireen. "Oh so NOW you tell us" Said Neea angerly. "Please excuse her she's always like this for some reason we're not sure what it is yet" said Sireen as Kairi and Namine tried to hold Neea back from attacking Sireen. Jr. went up to Neea and jumped till he was head length with hers and he stuck out his tounge and spat in her face. "YOU LITTLE RUNT WHY I OUGHTA" "jr. come here" said Sireen motherly. "yes mommy" He said as he ran to her and climbed back on her and sat on her shoulder. "Can you please stop calling me mommy I'm not your mom" She said softly. "If your not his mother then why does he call you mommy" Asked Daisy. "I dunno he just does he calls Kreeno daddy and Kreeno's his creater" She said curiously. "Has he ever thaught of how HE would act" Asked Neea. "I dunno I'll have to ask him" She replied. "Well maybe he hasn't cause he's acting like a little five year old" She said. "I think he's suposed to that's why he programed one the chips that's inside Jr" "At least I'm passed the the dipie stage" He said as he started to fall asleep. Sireen took him off her shoulder held him like a baby. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners this is Namine, Kairi, Larxene, and of corse you know Neea, Tifa, Yuffie, and of corse little Jr." Said Sireen quietly as she pointed to each of the girls and Jr. who was still trying to fall asleep. "Sora and Roxas have told me all about you and Lady Namine Lady Kairi" Said the Queen.

Meanwhile the boys were grabing things out of the king's Gummi and putting them in the rooms the king wanted them in. He told them where to hide them and where to set them up. When Kreeno went near the library he heard Sireen singing her lulliby to Jr. "Well it is his naptime I just hope nothing bad happens while he's asleep...man she's such a beautiful singer" He thaught as he looked at his watch then at the library door. he closed his eyes as he listened to the song and smiled. "he's finally asleep"Sireen whisperd calmly. "aaaaw he's so cute when he's asleep...he's about as cute as Houey, Douey, and Louey when they were little" Said Daisy. "Houey, Douey, and Louey...huh" Said Sireen as all the girls tilted their heads to one side in confusion. "Donald's nefews" "Oh I get it now the three triplets the ones that ware green, blue, and red all the time...And yet I can never tell who's who but Oh well" She said quietly. "why are you calling us ladies before you say our names like Lady Sireen and Lady Namine" Kairi Asked. "Because you are all my ladies in wating just like Lady Daisy" Said the Queen. "L-ladies in waiting are you kidding" Asked Larxene. "Great now we can wait on mmph" Said Neea as Namine covered her mouth before she finished. "thanks Namine I could've done it but I have the kid" Said Sireen. "he doesn't look like no kid Sireen he looks like Kreeno" Said Larxene. "he acts and sounds like a kid so he's a kid even though he looks like Kreeno" She said as he looked down at Jr. and smiled. "Maybe there's one other reason he make him for you" said Naimine. "What do you mean" Asked Sireen. "Maybe...Just maybe he wanted to see how well you do with kids" She said. "He already knows how I do with Children because of my baby sister who's like six now" "but you were ten when you took care of her I mean right now and when you get older cause you change as you get older on the outside" "but on the inside I'm still me" "Only more mature as you were when you were ten" "The more i'm around children...The more I act like a babysiter" "Or a mother in this case" Sireen looked down at Jr. "Maybe I AM his mother after all...but if i'm the mother then that means...Kreeno's the father" She thaught. She hugged him but trying not to wake him. "Seems like she figured out my third reason I made jr." Kreeno thaught as he walked away from the door and went to the garden where the other boys were. 


	12. Part 12

When he got to the steps that lead to the garden someone grabed his arms. He looked becide him and saw Sora and Roxas on his other side. They draged him down to the Gummi Hanger's Gummi Wepon Room. "Ok SPILL what's goin on between you and Sireen becides the fact that your dating...and what's up with that doll that she always carries with her" Asked Sora. "Nothing I sware...and that doll is a one of a kind...You'll just have to see his features yourselves to find out what he is" He replied. "Uh-huh sure I bet you did something with her didn't you oooooooh Cloud's gonna wanna hear about this" Teased Roxas. "I didn't do that with her ok...I was listening to her lulluby she sings to Jr." "So you DID do it with her" "No I didn't...Listen you know that Doll she carries with her all the time right...I made that doll specially for her...She named him Kreeno Jr. or Jr. for short...I'm not sure why She calls him that though but I made him for her about five years ago" he said. "Why do you call the doll a him" Asked Roxas. "because it is a him...he may look like me but he acts nothing like me...well maybe alittle here and there and maybe a little of her...but when I gave her the doll it was acting like a real baby just as I planed and now he's about five years old...I made Jr. for four reasons...And she already knows about three of them" "What are the reasons" "If I tell Promise not to tell Cloud OR Tifa...At least not for a few years" "Promise but...why for a few years" They both said at the same time. "Well...I made Kreeno Jr. for four reasons. One: cause she's my best friend...but now she's my girlfriend, Two: It's for when she gets scared during a storm and I'm not with her...Three: I was trying to show my love for her...And four:...Someday maybe if she likes me as much as I like her...maybe in a few years maybe we could have kids together if we ever live in the same house someday" Sora and Roxas looked at eachother and smiled then looked back at Kreeno. "DUDE WAY TO GO KREENO" they both said at the same time as they patted him on the back. "I'm sure that she loves you like that as much as you do her You'll get her...and who knows maybe she might want to do it with you too...When your older of corse" said Roxas. Kreeno giggled then he looks down in sadness. "I just hope Cloud doesn't know about this yet or else he's gonna kill me" "What do you mean he's gonna kill you he would never kill anyone" "I know but when it comes to me being around his sister if I try to make a move on her or anything like that when he's around then that's when he'll strike at me" "but If I know Sireen well enaugh then she won't let him kill you and nither will we" Said Roxas. "plus You should make your move on her when you guys are alone...At night...You guys sleep together don't you" "I DON'T MEAN THAT KIND...I mean if I ever kiss her when he's around...He'll kill me...but I dunno about Tifa For some reason...it's like she knows that we're dating" "She does know" said a voice from the shadow. Everyone looked and saw that it was Vincent leaning aginced the wall with one foot on the wall and the other on the floor keeping his balence. "Everyone but Cloud knows about you and Sireen...And we're not planing on telling him yet" he said as he walked into the light.

"Vincent how long have you been standing there" Asked Kreeno. "The whole time and don't worry I won't tell anyone" "You better not Cause You know if Cloud Finds out anything about this then he will kill me" Said Kreeno worriedly. Vincent Taped his head with his nuckle. "Relax lover boy we won't tell him...And he woin't kill you becides I'm sure that deep down he knows that you two are ment for eachother wether he likes it or not" Said Sora. He smiled. "Thanks guys I owe ya one" She said as he Hi-5ed Sora and Roxas then Vincent. "No prob you don't owe us anything...but Vincent" they looked at him. "Just promise you don't do anything stupid early and keep your promise with Cloud on protecting her with your life Got it" he said calmly. "I Promise" They smiled then headed the castle bush. "Where've you guys been" Asked Axel. "Just taken a brake" Said Kreeno. "Yeah for an hour" Said Cloud angerly as he was thinking on klobering him. "Relax Cloud he was talking to us and not hanging out with Sireen" Said Vincent as he got infront of Kreeno and held Cloud back. "I bet he was talking about Sireen and how pretty she sings and things like that" he said. "No we were just talking about uuh..." Sora began. "...Uhh strategies Yeah that's it we were talking about strategies" Roxas lied. "What kind of strategies" Asked Cloud meanly crossing his arms and perks up an eyebrow. "We were talking about strategies about how we're gonna fight Xemnas and beat his pit crew for good this time" Vincent lied. "Whatever" Said Cloud as he walked away and talked to Axel. Kreeno, Roxas, and Sora sighed. "That was a close one" Said Sora. "Yeah you said it" Said Roxas. "I thaught for sure he was gonna find out hmm...I'll bet that he'll find out sooner or later...One way...Or anouther" Said Kreeno.

Meanwhile everyone was reading a book. Sireen was reading a book about Animals like wolves, white tigers, and horses. "You know that's a children's book right" Said Neea. "Not really it may have pictures yes but it's a chapter book filled with knowlege on animals...I've never seen such beautiful creatures like these before On Millennia We've got Animals just like these only they're all two colors gold and silver...It get's boring seeing gold and silver everyday on my planet...but there is a way to make Millennia look like anouther world only a bigger virsion with half a dozen moons...Well..maybe a few suns actually" "Isn't there about four moon on Millennia Lady Sireen" "Yes but every ten years the black moon comes out and tries to take over Millennia and everytime she's out she tries to possess people who've been chosen to try and destroy her the last time she came out was when I was seven and it's been almost ten years since she last came out...she tried to get me and Kreeno but ended up getting my twin sister Cerena and Kreeno's twin brother Yugi...We were the ones to destroy her last.I wander who's gonna get to destroy her this year.I hope it isn't Rockna and Mondo cause they're too young" "Weren't you and Kreeno too young to destroy her" Asked Larxene. "We were expereanced but Rockna and Mondo are not Since Cloud isn't there then no one can teach them the secret way to beat her and get her back into dormency...before me and Kreeno had to beat her it was Cloud and Tifa that had to do it" Sireen explained. "wow that's unusual" "We don't call her by the black moon.We call her the dark moon" "I think I have a book on her" Said the queen as she ran to the Millennian section and dragged out a black book and handed it to Sireen. "Here it is Lady Sireen" She said as she handed it to Sireen. "Thanks your Majesty" She said as she grabed the book and opened it. "Don't open it it may drag you in" Said Neea teasingly. "no it won't I've seen this book before my mother gave it to her...She's the Author of this very same book there's only six of them out there...this is one of them" She said as she sat sown on the floor and set the still sleeping Kreeno Jr in her lap and stroked his head gently as she smiled. "She comes out like a normal moon...but Once she's out she transforms into the shape of a tall woman with a staff...the staff is what controls her possessing with...once we took away the staff then she couldn't do her possessing any longer and that's how phase one of the secret strategy worked last time but phase two is always different...but I fear that this year phase one will HAVE to be different as well as phase two" " Does she have a true form" Asked Namine. "She does but I doin't think it's in the book.I dunno maybe it is i'm not sure" She said as she turned the pages slowly as she tried to find a picture of the dark moon's true form. "Only a few of us chosen worriors and worrioresses have seen her true form I'm sure mom did too when she had to beat her Kreeno and I say her true form but only a shadow figure of it...Here it is" She said as she turned to page three hundred fifty-two in the black book. "it says here that her true form is like a woman in armor like the old time Millennians used during the Millennian vs Pyrothian war...that one went on for years" said the queen.

"Pyrothians...why would my people want to have a war with Sireen's people...That's not right" Neea thaught. "Pyrothians...They sound familier...I think my mom's sister married one of them but the Pirothians didn't approve of it so they ran away...it is said that the mother died in a fire...but she had a daughter beforehand so the dad took her in for a few years but then he abbanded her and her grandfather didn't like her and wanted to kill her but she "burned" him somehow" Said Sireen. "But Your mother took her in and raised her to become a maid for her quadruplet daughters they had a fifth but she was taken away by her first husband with their oldest sister Gabrelle" Continued Neea as she hugged her legs. " Gabrelle...but that's MY older sister's name...Don't tell me YOUR a Pirothian...that's so cool Neea" Said Sireen. "Yeah but here's the thing My mom was your mom's sister my grandfather didn't like me because of my bi-colored eyes and fire power...that means that we're related by blood Sireen" Neea continued. "What do you mean We're related by blood" She asked. "We're cousins" "WHAT" Everyone said in surprisement. "But how" Said Sireen. "It's like I said Your mom's sister was my mom" Just then Kreeno Jr. opened his eyes. "Mommy...What's wrong" he asked as he sat up on rubed his eyes and yoaned. She looked down and hugged him. "it's nothing sweety" "We better go check on the boys see how they're doin" said Larxene. "I wanna see daddy mommy" Said Jr. "We will soon honey just be patient" "What does patient mean mommy" he asked. "Patient means waiting without loosing your temper" said Sireen. "What's a temper" He asked again. "it's an emotion where you turn from a happy person to a angry or frustrated person" "What's frustrated" he asked again. "a dissapointing or stressed feeling" "What's dissapointing" he asked once more. "A sad feeling" "Ok I won't ask anymore questions" he said with a small smile. "Good you were starting to get on my nerves" Said Neea. Tears began to build up in his eyes. he turned around and burried his head in Sireen's chest. "Neea say your sorry" She rolled her eyes. "Sorry Jr." She said. "nicely" "Sorry Jr." She said nicely. "good Come on ladies let's go see what the boys are up to" Said Sireen as she got up holding her Jr in her arms like a baby. 'Yeah i wanna see how Roxas is doin" said Namine. "Me too...only with Sora" Said Kairi. They headed out thr library. Sireen and Jr. looked out the window and saw Sora, Roxas, Vincent, and Kreeno talking while Axel, Cloud, Demyx, and the King were talking on the other side of the castle shaped bush. "I wander what they're talking about" Sireen thaught. "I wander what daddy's talking about" said Jr. "I dunno sweety let's go find out" she said as she ran to catch up with the other girls. When they got out to the courtyard they all sneaked up on their boyfriends but Sireen, Tifa, and Yuffie. "So how come you and Vincent aren't goin out Yuffie" Asked Sireen. Yuffie blushed. "Because we're not a couple...but sometimes I wish we were...like you and Kreeno you guys are always together almost twenty-four/seven aren't you" Said Yuffie sadly. "Don't talk about me and Kreeno when my brother's around if he finds out he'll try to kill him...and I don't want anything to happen to him" Said Sireen as she put one hand over Yuffie's mouth and holding Jr. in the other. "Becides your not the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend Yuffie" Said Tifa sadly. "I have a feeling that you like Cloud don't you...Cause I think he likes you" Said Sireen. "Yeah as an adopted sister and nothing else" "I wouldn't say that" Sireen thaught. "Just ask him and see what he thinks" She said. "I don't think so...I'm gonna take a walk" She said as she headed out of the castle walls. "Where's she goin" Cloud thaught as he watched her. "I have a feeling she's gonna get attacked Cloud you should follow her and make sure she'll be alright" Said Vincent. "She'll be ok she can take care of herself" said Cloud.

Sireen walked over to Kreeno. When she was about three feet away from him Jr. jumped out of Sireen's arms and landed on Kreeno's head. "DADDY" He said as he jumped out of Sireen's arms. "Jr." She said quietly. "WHOA...Hello little one how's it goin" he said as he grabed him and held him like a baby in his arms. he turned around. "The girls wanted to know why does Jr calls us mommy and daddy...I already know it but they don't" She asked as she hugged Kreeno tightly. He blushed. "It's something I put into his personality chip...I made it to where when he first met you he was acting like a newborn baby and that makes him think that your his mother..when he first opened his eyes when I created him he thaught I was the mother but I said no I'm not the mother" "Why did you create him to be so young...Wait a minute...I think I might know" They blushed. "Y-you do huh...I guess all the guys and you know about it now" He said sadly. "Does that mean Cloud knows too" She asked. "Of corese not if I told him then he would defininitly try to kill me with no hesitation" he said. "that's true" She said. they giggled. "Umm...I heard you sing the lulluby to Jr...you a beautiful singer Si...I love the way you sing your voice is as beautiful as yourself" He said as he kissed her cheeck quickly so that Cloud couldn't see him kiss her. "thanks Kreeno...I love you" She said as she wispered in his ear then quickly kissed his cheeck. "I love you too" He wispered back. they smiled. He nosied her and she noesied him. Four hours later everyone was starting to get worried about Tifa. "It's been four hours and she STILL hasn't come back yet...I'm worried" Said Kreeno worriedly as he looked at Sireen. "You think we should go look for them" Asked Sireen. "All of you stay here...I'll look for her" Said Cloud as he ran out to search for Tifa. Vincent and Yuffie ran after him after a minute or two. "We'll follow him and make sure he doesn't get attacked by Heartless" Said Vincent as he grabed Yuffie's hand and ran after Cloud. "Where are you Tifa...Your getting me more worried then I already am now" Cloud thaught as he ran into an old abandend school. he looked around and looked through the rooms. he looked into the last room and saw her lying uncontious on the dusty carpeting. "TIFA...Tifa...Tifa wake up" he said as he ran to her. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud looking down at her worriedly. "Cloud...What are you...doing here" She asked as she sat up a little with Cloud's help. "I came looking for you...Why did you walk off like that you had everyone worried including you brother" He replied. "everyone but you" She said sadly. "Me would I be here if I didn't worry about you...Would I have ran to look for you if I wasn't worried" he said. "no...I dunno" He hugged her tightly. "Of corse I worried about you why else would be here...I looked everywhere for you...Come on...Let's go back everyone's probibly wandering where i'm at" he said calmly. "yeah...Do you remember where we are" she asked. "Were at an abanden school" "Not just any school...remember this classroom...this is the classroom where we first met...this is our" "our old kindergaren class...I've forgotten all about those days...and yet I never forgot when and where I met you and the others...I wander if that old tree out on the playground's still there" he said. Tifa started to get up but when she put force on her left foot she lost her balence. "Aaah" she said as she sat down and put her hand on her foot. "What's wrong" Said Cloud worriedly. "I'm fine just a little sprain ankle that's all nothing sereous" She said. "Let me see it" he said as he gently grabed her foot and tool her shoe off. he pulled down her sock a little till he could see her ankle. It had a bruise that looked like a leaf that was swollen. he grabed his old sleeve and tore a peice of it off and wraped it around her foot. "we'll put some Ice on it when we get back...What did this to you" he asked. "Heartless...but they looked like plants...more like giant flowers to me...There were too many of them for me to kill them all" "Heartless why didn't you call me when they first appeared" He asked. "I took out some of them at least but they attacked me all at once...after that it's a blur to me" "Why would heartless attack from an abanded school...let's go see if anything's change outside...I wanna see if that old tree's still there" He said as he grabed her hand and put it round his neck and put his other arm on her waist and slowly walked to the door which led to the playground.

She opened the door and looked around. "Doesn't look like the playgrounds here or the tree" She said. "Not the whole tree but the bark's still here" He said as he walked to the old tree bark and sat Tifa down becide him. "I can't believe it's still here" He said as he touched a large carving in the tree. "I remember making this on the last day of fifth grade when we graduated from middle school and went into high school" He said not knowing that he set his hand down on top of hers. they seperated them three seconds after touching them. "S-sorry" he said as they looked off to the side and blushed a little. tifa looked at the carving. "CS + TL" She said questionably as she blew some dust off of it to see it better. "That's was it says...I remember helping with the heart and arrow but someone else did the letters" He lied. "yeah right Cloud I know tthat's all your handwritting...and that's your Initials" she said as she crossed her arms. he looked down beside the tree stump and saw a flower. "So what if that is my handwritting and my initials...but that's your initials on there too...I put them there" He said as he picked the flower and gave it to Tifa. "Cloud...Where did you find this" She asked as she gently grabed the flower away for him. "I found it just right here becide the stump...but that's the only flower I found there arn't any others" She looked at him and smiled. "thank you Cloud" He kissed her cheeck. Her face turned bright red. "What was that for...I thaught you liked me as a sister" "that's always what I've been saying...but deep down I know that it's more...I love you Tifa...and I always have ever since before I met Aerith" he said shyly. Tifa's eyes widen. She hugged him tightly. " Love you too Cloud" He smiled and hugged her back. he looked in her eyes and kissed her. "You know...I think I trust Kreeno now...maybe he can Protect her with his life" he said as they broke the kiss. "I'm just saying but...Would you still mind it if they actually became a couple" "nah I don't mind anymore...I have to admit it but I actually like him a little...but just enaugh that I can trust him to protect Sireen...They are a couple arn't they" He said calmly. "I never said they were" "Don't worry I knew since the moment I saw him get infront of her...I could see it in his eyes that they were a couple and that I could trust him to protect her..he has the heart of a worrior and a good husband for her...they're ment for eachother...Destined to marry and I'm just gonna have to learn to live with it" She smiled and kissed him and they fell backwards with her being on top of him. "I'm sure you'll like it by the time they're older" She said. "Yess I knew it" Whisperd Yuffie as she spun around. She bumped into Vincent and lost her balence. He caught her. "watch where you spinning Yuffie you could get hurt" he said quietly and calmly. "Sorry Vin Guess I got a little carried away oops" She said quietly as she covered her mouth. "What is it...Is it the Vin thing it's ok if you call me that...When Sireen was little she used to call me Vinny" he said. "Vinny that's a cute nickname for you" he blushed. she smiled. just then she shivered. "is it cold in here or is it just me" She said as she shivered more" "It is a little cold...Here" Said Vincent as he gave her his red cape. "T-thanks Vin...but what about you won't you get cold too" "Nah I'm warm for now but you need that more then I do it looks like your starting to get sick..I'd better take you back to the King's and get you to bed...Plus it's getting late" He looks at her and saw that she was getting dizzy. She started to fall backwards but Vincent caught her and picked her up like a bride. "You alright Yuffie" He asked. "Yeah Guess I should've told you sooner but I'm sortof allergic to Dust whenever there's this much of it...when there's just a little it's fine bvut when there's this much that's when I start breathing it in and getting really dizzy" She said as she started to fall asleep. "I'm gonna take you back just try not to breath anymore of it in" He said worriedly as he ran tward the exit. Cloud turned around. "What is it Cloud" Tifa asked. "I thaught I heard something...it must've been my imagination...Come on We've better get back my sister and your brother are probibly worried about us" he said as he picked her up like a bride and started walking tward the door to the school and headed inside the school and he walked to the front of the school and headed out the door. Meanwhile Vincent was running back to the king's when sudenly Yuffie started to breath heavy. "The dust is taking effect on her body I have to get her back" He thaught. Just then Heatless started to pop up. "Great the heartless are here now I can show them why they shouldn't mess with our friends" Said Yuffie as she tried to get out of Vincnet's arms. he set her legs down but still held her in his other arm as he got out his Curberus and shot one of the heartless. "Vincnet please let me fight" She caughed. "not when your in this condition" he said as he reloded his gun and shot again. "Vincent I-" Vincent covered her mouth with his finger. "Don't say anouther word or your breathing will continue to decrease" he said as he held her close to him.

When he destroyed all the heartless he picked her up and ran into the forest nearby the castle. "We're almost there the castle should be beond this forest" he said as he slowed down to a walk to catch his breath and sat her legs down again. Just then he felt a water drop fall on the tip of his nose. he looked at it. She looked at him and giggled. "What's so funny" He asked. "Never felt a rain drop fall on your nose before" She asked. "N-no...Normally my cape prevented rain to fall on my face" He replied. She smiled. Just then Something moved from the bush a few feet beside Yuffie. He held her close as he got out his gun. it came out. It was just a fox teaching her children how to hunt for food. "It's just a fox" said Vincent as he put his gun away quietly. "They're so cute" She said softly. "I guess they are aren't they" he said as they sat down on a log. He looked on the ground and saw a white rose with no thorns on the ground. He picked it up. "Yuffie" He said. She turned her head to him. He gave her the rose as he looked off to the side and blushed a little. She gently grabed the flower and smiled then kissed his cheeck. His blush deepened to a cherry redish color as his eyes widened a little. He looked at her and she smiled. he smiled and kissed her cheeck. her eyes widened. She blushed as she looked down. He smiled and pulled her body to his with his arm closesed to her and gave her a gentle noogie with his other hand. She giggled. then he hugged her. She turned around and hugged him back. When they broke the hug she felt she was about ready to sneeze. "Uh-oh here comes a sneez" She said as she tucked Vincent's cape collor under her chin and sneezed in her arm without letting anything on the cape. She sneezed out the rest of the dust from the abandened school. "Finally I can breath right again" She said as she looked over at Vincent smiling at her. He giggled "Are you sure your not getting cold it is fall time you know" She asked again. "No I'm good...becides with that outfit your waring now you need it more then I do...It looks better on you then it does me anyway" He said as he blushed. "Thanks Vinny...You know...If i were a cat like Cait I would be purrin" he laughed as he hugged her. "if Cait heard that you called him a cat he would be mad" he said. "I know but he looks like cat when he's actually a dog...right" She asked as she giggled. "Yeah" he looked in her eyes and blushed a little. She nosied him. His eyes widened and he smiled and kissed her. Then her eyes widened but they slowly closed as they wraped their arms around eachother and deepened the kiss not wanting to let go of eachother. 


	13. Part 13

When they broke the kiss they didn't realize that they have fallen off the log with Yuffie on top of Vincent. they looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. "Well well well look what we found" Teased Cloud as he came out from behind a tree and Tifa came out from a bush. She slowly got up trying not to put force on her ankle. "I thaught you said that you and Vincent wern't a couple...and yet you wished you were" She said as she giggled. They quickly got up and looked off to the side and blushed. "Well that was before you went on your little so called "walk" and we were worried about you two so we came looking" She said as she used her two fingers as quotes. " And what about You and Cloud I thaught you sid that he only liked you as an adopted sister" She said again. "That's what I thaught too" She said as she felt Cloud's srong arms wrap around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "We should all go back Sireen and Kreeno are probibly more worried then ever" Said Cloud as he picked Tifa up like a bride and carried her out of the forest. "So how did you sprin your ankle Teef" Asked Yuffie. "One of the heartless attacked me with one if it's vines and twisted it then anoutehr one used a thorn like thing that came out of the ground and stabed through it a little" She began. "when we get back to the castle I'm gonna put some Ice over it for the swelling to go down...What are you guys doing way out here anyway" Continued Cloud. "We fallowed you to make sure you didn't get attacked...At least we stayed a pretty good distance from you" Said Yuffie. "We stayed outside in the hall while you two were in the room...but when you went out on the playground we were in the room...We left a litlle before you did when Yuffie started to feel dizzy" said Vincent. "How'd you get dizzy Yuffie" Asked Tifa. "I'm allergic to dust when there's that much of it" she said. "We ran into some heartless on our way back...that's why we stoped in the forest for a while" Said Vincent. "Which you didn't let me fight them" said Yuffie with her arms crossed but looked calm in her eyes as she looked at him. "I was worried that your heavy breathing would worsen then it already was" He said worriedly as he hugged her tightly. "No wander we heard gunshots that's why we came here we thaught that you were eather being attacked by heartless or getting some target practice" Teased Cloud. "When we came here we saw you pointing the gun at a fox and her children thinking that you were gonna kill it but you put it away" Said Tifa. "I thaught it was a heartless" he said. "How do you know what heartless look like" Asked Cloud. "because I've seen them before and Sireen told me everyting about the heartless, nobodies, and the keyblades...She let me borrow a book on them" he said.

When they got to the castle Cloud put Tifa on his bed and got a small pillow from her bunk to rest her foot on while Vincent and Yuffie braught in some Ice in a bag with a small tawel wraped around it. "There that should make the swelling go down a little" Cloud said softly as he stroked her hair. Just then jr. punced on Cloud's shoulder. "Hi uncle Cloud...What's wrong with aunt Tifa" He said. "How'd you get in here you should be with my sister...and stop calling me uncle" he asked quietly but angerly. "Cloud calm down it's just in his chip's programing he's suposed to act like a little boy" Said Tifa as jr. then pounced on her stumich. "be careful she's got a sprained ankle" Said Cloud as he sat jr. up. "I can't believe she named him after your brother Tifa" Said Yuffie. "You know he loves her just as much as she loves him" Said Vincent as he wraped his arms around Yuffie's sholders and kissed her cheeck. "I love you Yuffie" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too Vinny" She whispered back. just then someone knocked on the door. "Cloud It's me can we come in" Said Sireen. "Sure go ahead the door's unlocked becides the little runt's in here" he replied. Sireen opened the door. "What's up sis I heard what happened you ok" Asked Kreeno. "Yeah I'm fine it's just a sprain really it's nothing serious" She said. "We'll Leave you and your lil bro and sis alone now later" Said Yuffie as she draged Vincent out of the room and shut the door behind them. "So why did you named the doll after Kreeno" Asked Cloud as he grabed Jr. by the arm and threw him to her. She caught him. "Don't through him like that you'll hurt him...Because it looks like Kreeno" She said. "But then why does it act like a little five year old" he asked again. "It's what I put in his personality chip and the longer Sireen has him each year his personality grows a whole year older just like we would" Kreeno replied. "I can't believe you care for it almost as if it's your son" She said. "that's because it is like a son to me...he's gotta life of his own so he's alive" She said. "You guys really are a couple aren't you" He said calmly. "W-what n-no we're not" "it's ok guys he found out on his own" said Tifa. "Great now he's gonna find a way to kill me" "Actually I'm not going to" he said calmly. "WHAAAAAT" Kreeno said as his mouth droped to the ground. Sireen giggled. Kreeno put his arm on her sholder. she looked at him and smiled as she kissed his cheeck. He blushed with wide eyes. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then he looked at Cloud and Tifa. "So since when did you and Cloud start goin steady" Said Kreeno as he looked at Tifa with his hands on his hips. "What...how did you know about that" She asked. "Jr fallowed Cloud when he went searching for you...and you young man need to stoop fallowing people around you know how we get worried about you" he said as he picked up Jr by the waist with both his arms and hugs him. "I'm sorry daddy" he said. "I was worried about you two when you didn't came back...it's getting late we should get to bed We've got work to do in the morning" Said Sireen. "You have work to do ha as if" Said Cloud. "Actually the king ordered all of the ladies to take the Queen shopping for a birthday outfit tomarrow.and we have to stay away from the castle till nightfall then we come back here and put the queen to sleep then we help you boys if you need it and last we all go to bed" Said Sireen. "I guess we have a busy sceduale tomarrow" "I have to stay up late tonight making a pair of crutches for you and finish making what I've been making for months" she said. "and I'm gonna help her" Said Kreeno. "What about me Daddy" "Your goin to bed wether you want to or not...but how did you fallow Cloud and the others" Asked Kreeno. "I latched myself on to Vinny's lower cape without him noticing" Jr. replied. "Your sneaky Jr but you can't go into other people's buisness" he said. "Sorry daddy" Kreeno handed Sireen Jr and wraped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle noogie. "You guys look almost like a real family of teens and a doll when you stand like that together" Said Tifa. "Wh-what...What did you just say" She laughed. "Oh nothing" She said as she calmed down to a giggle. "So Cloud how did you become such a fast couple" "Since I told her about the carving I made on a tree long ago...I'll tell you tomarrow you two should get to bed" He said as he pushed them out of the room. "Night Sis" Said Kreeno. "Night Uncle Cloud and Aunt Tifa" "Later Clouderella" Teased Sireen. He shut the door. "She said it didn't she grr I'm gonna get her for that tomarrow" He said. "It's ok she's just teasing...but why does she call you that anyway" she asked. "When we lived back on Millennia...and when Gabrelle was visiting she braught over some clothing for Sireen and Kreeno to ware for halloween one year...she wanted to be Princess Aroura and she wanted Kreeno to be her prince that year...She made a Cinderella one for her for the year after that...I had to model it for her...I was the main modeler for her cause she never made the clothes small enaugh to fit Sireen's figure when it wasn't her Birthday, Christmas, or Halloween" He said. he sat at the corner of his bed. She sat up and hugged him. he turned around and kissed her lips. "Why didn't you call for one of us when you first saw the heartless" he asked after they broke the kiss. "I thaught I could handle them all by myself but...they just kept coming after me by the dozen but there were still two dozen left for me to kill" "Dozen...how many dozens were there" He asked. "Altogether fourty-eight but I killed half of them but I was too tired to kill the other half of them that I fainted from dehydration...They could've finished me off while I was out" she said. "But they didn't...and that's all that matters" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I wander why they didn't kill me" "Maybe it's because your not the one they're after" "But if We're not the ones they're after then who are they after..." She gasped. "What's wrong" he asked. "there after Kreeno and Sireen" "And not just them but the other Keyblade wealers as well" "There looking for the princesses of heart to open Kingdom Hearts again...that's what i'm thinking at least...But they don't need just seven princesses...they need more" "But there's only seven princesses of heart aren't there" He asked. "No...there are more..One from each world...Sireen is one of them" his eyes widen. "The only worlds that has more then one Princess of heart is Millennia and our world...and Sireen isn't the only one...Cerena and Luna are too" She said. "What how can most of my little sisters be the Princesses of heart from Millennia" "Because they have very very little ammount of darkness in their hearts" "Is that true Tifa" He asked. "Yes...And they know that their princesses of heart and not just princesses of Millennia" Cloud looked down. "Why didn't they tell me" She hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" "Who are the ones from our world" She looked down. "If I tell you then you and Vincent would worry too much" "I get it...It's you and Yuffie isn't it" He said. "Yeah" She said as she looked down in sadness. He put one hand on her sholder and held her chin and kissed her. She wraped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"Momma do I have to go to bed" Said Jr. as Sireen helped him into his pajama's on. "Yes now go to sleep" "but I don't wanna go to sleep I wanna stay up with you and daddy" "We're gonna be right here in this room if you need us so don't worry we're not goin anywhere" She said as she tucked Jr under the cuvers and kissed his forehead. "Good night momma night daddy" "Good night little one we'll see you in the morning" Said Kreeno as he kissed him on the forehead. An hour later Jr was fast asleep on their bed while Kreeno and Sireen were working on the second crutch. "He acts like you when you used to be a little boy...You were always fallowing me to the secret hide out" "One of the reason's why I did was because there was a storm coming and I didn't want you to be in the hide out by yourself during the storm...When I started fallowing you everywhere...is when I started falling in love...At first I didn't know what the feeling was until my little brother told me when he found out that he was in love your little sister...I can't believe I didn't know what the feeling was and yet Mondo did...and he's younger then I am" "He's only younger by five years sweety" Said Sireen as she put her hand on his chest and kissed his lips. he wraped his free arm around her waist and hugged her tighty while she moved her hand from his chest to around his neck. When they broke the kiss they looked at eachother and smiled. He gave her a nosie. "I love you Si" he whispered. "I love you too Kren" She whispered back. he nosied her once more. And hour later they were finally finished with the last cruch for Tifa. "Finally they're done...I just hope they fit her right...and most important..work" Said Sireen as she got up and leaned the cruches on the wall. "They will work I'll make sure of that...and they will fit her trust me" She turned around and smiled. "Come on we should get some sleep we have to get up in a few hours" He said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She looked at the clock and it read twelve thirty-five AM. "I wanna finish making what I was making last night" She said as he grabed her music box. Kreeno put his hand on hers and put the box back down. "we better not we might wake Jr. up if we open the box" "Ok ok you win...for now" She said as she kissed his cheeck and crawled into bed fallowed by Kreeno. They lied on both sides of Jr. so that he wouldn't fall off the bed at night. "Good night Si" he said as he hugged her with one arm and held the Sleeping Jr in the other under the bed. "Sweet Dreams Kren" She replied hugging him back and holding Jr as well. Seven hours later Jr woke up and saw that Kreeno and Sireen we're still sleeping so he quietly got up and kissed their noses and slid down the end of the silky cover at the end of the bed and quietly opened the door and headed tward the kitchen. There he saw Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas getting a few glasses of orange juice. He rubed his eye and walked into the kitchen and climbed onto the counter without them noticing and opened the cabnet to get a sippy cup but they were too high for him to reach. he got on his tip toes but he was still unable to reach them. He lost his balance and started to fall. Just then a pair of soft hands caught him. he looked up and saw that it was Namine. "Are you ok little one" She asked as she sat him on the counter and grabed a blue sippy cup and a yellow lid from the cabnet. "Yeah thanks Namine" he replied. "is this what you wanted" "Yeah thanks" She goes to the fridge and opens it. "Dang they sure have alot of juices here" She thaught. "Would you like orange juice, apple, grape, cranberry, tomato juice, or milk" She asked calmly. "Apple juice please" he said quietly but happily. She grabed the apple juice and poured some into the cup and twisted the lid on it while holding the handle and gave it to him. "There you go next time you want something it's ok to ask someone for help" She said as she set him on her lap as she sat down between Roxas and Sora. "Well good morning Jr did you sleep well" Asked Kairi. "Uh-huh but momma and daddy stayed up really late making the crutches for Aunt Tifa" He said sadly.

Meanwhile Kreeno woke up and looked at Sireen. He kissed her forehead and she woke up. "Morning Si" he said. "Morning Kren" She looked down and noticed that Jr had disappeared. "Oh-no where's Jr kren we've got to find him" She said worriedly. "He's probibly somewhere on the ship we'll find him don't worry" he said calmly as he got up. They got dressed and walked into the kitchen and saw Roxas, Namine, Kairi, and Sora Sitting on the table. "Morning sleepy heads" Said Kairi. "Morning" they both said. "Jr tried to grab his cup from the cuberd bit ended up falling down but I caught him before he fell to the ground" Said Namine. "Oh thank heaven" Sireen sighed in relief. "I told you he was alright" Said Kreeno. She smiled. "Jr what have we told you about climbing when you can't reach things what if you fell and none of us were here to help you" Said Kreeno. "Sorry Daddy" He said sadly as he got down from Namine's lap and walked tward their room. Sireen picked him up and held him like a baby and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you Jr don't ever scare me like that again" She said. Kreeno put his arm around her. "That would make a cute family photo What do you guys think" Said Sora as he turned to the others. They noded as they smiled. Just then Cloud came in the kitchen. "Morning brother we finished the crutches for Tifa" She said Handing him the crutches. "Thanks sis you two did a good job on them I'm proud of you" he said as he grabed the carton of grape juice from the fridge and a glass from the cabnet and poured some into the glass then put the grape juice back into the fridge. "We have to take Queen Minnie out shopping today while the boys decorate the castle while were gone" Said Sireen. "Why can't we help around the castle" Asked Kairi. "Because we've been ordered by the King to take the Queen out and buy her a Dress for the party but we tell her that she needs a new style of dress really badly" Said Sireen. "Your always tinkering with beads and thread why can't we just make her one" Said Neea from behind Sireen. She jumed and turned around. "Neea don't scare me like that" She said. "Sorry...but why can't we just make her a dress" she said. "Because none of us know how" Said Sireen. "You don't know that" said Neea. "maybe I don't but I can tell if we can make clothes or not because my sister's was a designer" "Then why can't we just ask her to make one" Sireen looked down in sadness. "because she's...she's dead alright now stop bugging me about it" She said as she looked up at Neea. "Gee sorry I didn't know" She said.

An hour later all the girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye. Neea stayed behind for a while while the boys but Riku went inside the castle to decorate it. "Come on Neea we gotta go" Yelled Sireen. "I'll catch up in a little bit" she yelled back. "Suit yourself Neea" she turned around and talked to Namine and Kairi. Neea turned around to Riku and smiled. She hugged him. "I love you Riku" She whispered. "I love you too" he said as he hugged her back. She kissed his cheeck. he touched her cheeck and kissed her lips. "You should get to the other girls the boys and I have to get busy...I'll see you at night fall" he said. "Ok...I love you Riku" "I love you too" He said as she walked away then she turned around and ran after the other girls. Hours later it was getting dark and the Queen was getting tired from all the fun she had that she started to fall asleep while walking. The girls looked at her and giggled quietly. Jr was already asleep in Sireen's arms. "The Queen's getting tired We should head back to the castle" Said Namine. "Watch out your Majesty your gonna bump into the pole" She said as she picked her up before she could bump into the pole. "that should keep her from bumping into things" Said Sireen. A few Minutes later they put her into bed and set her new dress in her closet. The next morning all the girls woke up at the same time and all helped to make breakfast for the Queen's special day. "Today's the day ladies so what shall we make for the Queen" Said Sireen. "How about Omlets" Sugested Kairi. "That's perfect Kairi...and How about with fruit salad and juice too" she said. "Ok then let's get cookin" Said Namine. "I guess we should make the boys breakfast to after all the hard work they did decorating the whole castle" Said Neea. "Kreeno woke me up so that I can see how well they did with the decorating...kindof like a midnight stroll if you will and everything looks great" Said Sireen. After they made breakfast they woke up the boys and they ate their breakfast at the tabelas the Queen ate hers in her bed by the King. "Why is everyone being so kind to me for the past couple of days" She asked. "Because your the greatest queen we've ever had and we all love you" Said all the girls and the King at the same time. "This day's just getting started but this afternoon's when the Real fun begins" Said Kairi and namine at the same time. They looked at Sireen. "How was that" Said Kairi quietly. She noded her head and smiled at them. When noon finally came all the boys and girls but Kreeno, the King, Sireen, and Jr. covered the queen's eyes and lead her to the Audiance Chamber doors. Sireen and Kreeno Opened them. "Ok Queen Minnie you can open your eyes now" Said Sireen. Jr. Uncovered her eyes and she opened them. her eyes widen in amazement when Kreeno turned on the lights. 


	14. Part 14

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN MINNIE" everyone yelled at the same time as they came out from thir hiding spots. her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness is this what you've all been doin this past couple of days" She asked as she turned to Kreeno and Sireen. "All of us girls were ordered by the king to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't suspect anything the boys were doin" Said Sireen. "Thank you so much all of you...So this is why you took me shopping for this dress" said the queen. "yup we wanted you to look beautiful for this special day" Said Kairi as she walked over to them fallowed by King Mickey and Sora. "hey where are you fansy clothes guys" Asked Sora. "We'll put them on we just wanted to drop the Queen off so see ya in five" Said Kreeno as he grabed Sireen's hand and escorted her out of the audiance chamber. When they headed out the door he looked at her and kissed her then lead her to their room. She put on her golden blue dress as Kreeno put on his silver tuxedo. He went to their dresser and grabed a golden box with a silver bow on it and handed it to her. "This is the last thing that goes with your dress...Open it up and see what's inside" He said sweetly handing her the box. She gently grabed it from him and untied the ribbon. she looked in it and took out a tiara. Kreeno put it on her forehead. "A beautiful tiara for a beautiful princess" "Kren it's beautiful thank you so much" She said as she turned around and hugged him tightly as she kissed him. "I love you Kren" She said when they broke the kiss. "come on let's go back to the chamber" he said as he grabed her hand and draged her out of the room. he opened the door to the audiance chamber. "Ladies first" He said sweetly as he guestered her inside. She smiled and kissed his cheeck. She walked in the door. Everyone looked at her. "Oh my gosh Sireen you look georgous" Said Kairi. "Thanks Kairi So what's everyone Doin" Said Sireen. "We're just about ready to do presents then couple dancing" She said. "d-dancing...I dunno how to dance my mother never taught me She only showed me how to play instraments" she said sadly. "Don't worry i'll teach you baby" said Kreeno as he snucked up behind her. She jumped a little as she turned around. "Kreeno don't do that you scared me" She said. "Sorry" he said as he kissed her cheeck. She smiled. "I love you Kren" She said as she gave him a quick nosie. "I love you too...There's only one rule and that is always let the man lead" he said. "You a man HA to me you still look like a little boy" Teased Cloud as he gave him a noogie. "Cloud your hurting him and he doesn't look like a little boy" Said Sireen. "It's ok Si I don't mind" she gave him a worried smile.

Hours later Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa left the Audiance Chamber. "Where are you guys goin brother" Asked Sireen. "We have first watch for Heartless and Nobodies if they ever show up then We'll get them" "Ok just don't get yourselves hurt got it and protect Tifa you know she's wounded" She said. "Don't worry She'll just be with us but she won't do any fighting for a while" said Cloud as he helped her out the door. The four of them headed off to there rooms and quickly changed into there reguler outfits. When Yuffie came out of the closet in their room she was waring her normal ninja outfit. She grabed her bag and straped it around her waist. "It's gonna get cold tonight Yuffie your gonna catch a cold do you want to use my extra cape" Said Vincent. "No I'll be fine Vinny...don't worry about me" She said as she kissed his cheeck. "I know that you'll get cold...and when you do I'll make you warm" He thaught as he smiled at her. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you" he said quietly. "I love you too" She replied quietly. An Hour later They were guarding the entryway into the castle from the courtyard while Tifa and Cloud were guarding from outside the castle walls. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it Cloud" Asked Tifa as she started to sit down. "Yeah too bad Vincent and Yuffie can't see it haha" "Very funny Cloud just because they're guarding from inside the palace walls doesn't mean that they can't see the sky from there I'm sure they can" said Tifa. "I know I was just kidding" He said. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him then looked back up at the sky still smiling. Meanwhile Yuffie sat down and put her legs up to her chest and crosed her arms around them and laid her head on them starting to fall asleep. "We've only been on duty for an hour and i'm already starting to fall asleep it must've been all that fun stuff we did at the party I'm beat...You looked so cute in that tux you must've hated being in it that you couldn't wait to get out of it" She yoaned as she started to shiver a little. She sneezed. he walked over to her and sat down and set her on his lap and wraped her up with his cape. "I told you you were gonna catch a cold if you stayed out here with that outfit on" he said as he wraped his arms around her with the ends of his cape in his hands. He hugged her as she cuddled up on his chest trying to get comfertible. He looked down at her and smiled. "Vincent" She asked. "Hmm" he said as his smile faded. "Do you think I'm...annoying" She asked in a quiet sad voice. "Why are you asking me that" He asked. "cause everyone else thinks I am" She said sadly. "That's strange to think...did they tell you that" he asked. "They would never say it to my face but I can tell that they think that I am cause it's written all over there faces" she said as she began to cry. He smiles and huggs her tightly. "it's on everyone elses face...but it's not on mine...I don't think your annoying...maybe a little hyper but that's what I love about you" He said as he wiped her eyes. She smiles and kisses his lips.

They looked into eachothers eyes when they broke the kiss. he gave her a nosie. She hugged him. "I love you Yuffie...An I always will" "And i'll always love you now...and forever" She replied as they kissed once more. "Hello love birds whatchya doin on the ground" said Kreeno as he snucked up on them. "Whoa...guys don't scare us like that" Said Yuffie when they broke the kiss. "Sorry guys but your shift's over it's our turn for a few hours Neea and Riku will be taking over Cloud and Tifa's shift here in a little bit" Said Sireen. They got up. "Ok well see ya tomarrow we're headng off to bed I guess" said Vincent. "Ok night" they both said at the same time. "Night" They said. They headed off inside as Neea and Riku came out hand in hand. They seperated there hands when they saw Sireen and Kreeno. "Hey guys you've got Vincent and Yuffie's shift huh" "Yup" Said Sireen. "Where's the kid" Asked Riku. "he's in our room sleeping". She said. "What happens when he wakes up and finds out that you two are gone" Said Neea. "he'll probibly come find us...We left a note and a map for him if he does" said Kreeno. "that little shrimp can't read can he" asked Riku. "Not very much but a little so we drew pictures ubove the words he can't read yet" Said Kreeno. "Whatever...see ya" said Riku as he gently grabed Neea's hand and draged her outside the castle walls. "Your shift's over guys you sould get to sleep" Said Riku. "Who ordered you to take over" Said Cloud. "The King did so shut up and get to bed" 'You can't tell me what to do I'm older" "Boys stop it your acting like little children" Said the girls at the same time. "Yes ma'am" they said sadly as Cloud grabed Tifa's hand and walked to the castle wall door. "What was that all about" Said Neea. "I dunno just wanted to see if he gets mad easly and sure enaugh he does" She giggled quietly. "Hey sis what are you doin out here" Asked Cloud. "We're on the next shift then after us it's Larxene and Axel and next for Neea and Riku it's Demyx" said Siteen. "The other elementals" Said Cloud. "Yeah...Wait...HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR ELEMENTS" Said Sireen Surprisingly. "I'm your brother...I know everything about you and Rainbow" he said. "Come on Cloud quit calling me that that's getting really old" Said Kreeno. "Someday I will Rainbow" He said as he messed up Kreeno's hair with his hand. Sireen giggled as they left into the castle. "Here comes the brat Si" Said Cloud as he looked down at the crying doll running everywhere looking for his parents. "Where's mommy and daddy" he cried. "We're out here sweety it's ok" Said Sireen as he looked at him. He looked at her and ran to her crying. "MOMMYYY" he jumped in her arms. "What's wrong sweety" She asked calmly as she stroked his head. "I had a bad dream t-that everyone d-died and there's a lot of b-blood surounding everyone i-including you and d-daddy and I-I was the only one standing a-and there was this big m-mean looking woman that looked like a n-ninja worrior and was c-coming after me s-she looked like Y-Yuffie" he said as he cried. "Oh Sweety it's ok we're here it's alright" Kreeno walked over to them and stroked his head. "It's ok tiger nothing like that's ever gonna happen to none of us" He said as he smiled at Jr. He looked at his father. He yoaned. "You should get back to sleep tiger" He said. "I don't wanna go to sleep what if I have the dream again" he said as he tried to stop crying. "Don't worry you won't" Said Kreeno. "I'm not going" he cried. Sireen smiled and held him closer to her and started humming a luluby. Then Kreeno joined in on the second verse.

After an hour he finally fell asleep. "he's finally asleep...should we put him in our bed" Asked Kreeno. "No...I'll hold him till our shift's over" She said as she looked at her doll like son and smiled then looked out twoard the castle wall gates where Riku and Neea are. he smiled. "I figured you would say that baby" he said as he kissed her cheeck. "I love you baby...both of you" He said as he hugged her tightly. "I love you too honey" She said as she kissed his lips tenderly. "Look at them...Acting like that thing really IS their son...Ticks me off" Said Neea as she spied on the family of three. "Are you...jelous of them" Asked Riku. "Of corse not why would I be" She lied. "Because I can see jelousy in your eyes" He said. "...Ok so I may be a little jelous so what At least I'm not acting like a doll is my son" She said. "You just want something to hold like how Sireen holds Jr right" She noded her head. "There will be times where you can't be there to hold me no matter how much you want to be with me" She said. He walked up to her and wraped his arms around her shoulders. "Your right...Sometimes I can't be with you to hold you but at least I can still try can't I" He said as he hugged her tightly in his arms. "I've got an idea" he said. "Oh yeah and what's that" She asked. "it's a surprise" he said. "Whatever" She said as she looked at Sireen once more. The next morning everyone but Kreeno woke up and saw Kairi and Sora guarding the front entrence and Roxas and Namine guarding the front gates all fast asleep outside their windows. Sireen giggled. She looked down and saw that Jr. was still asleep in her arms. She had held him in her arms all night. "he's so cute when he's fast asleep" She thaught as she looked at him then he looked at Kreeno. She giggled again as she looked at him sleeping sideways on the bed with his head on her lap with his feet tuching the wall as a drop of drool came out of his mouth. "Hehe Kreeno your so silly...but that's why I love ya" she thaught as she smiled at him. "Like father like son don't you think little sister" Said Cloud as he walked into her room. "Morning big brother...what are you doin here" "thaught I'd wake you up and tell you that we're gonna get ready to leave by tonight" "Ok thanks" he laughed quietly as he looked at Kreeno. "Look at him...does he hog the bed like that all the time" he asked. "No but I don't mind if he hogs the bed becides I don't take that much space" She said as she looked at him. "I hope you aren't doin nothing with him at nights girl" "Shut up I'm not doin anything and I won't be untill we're a lot older" "You better be or else you'd better start runnin to the hills girl" She giggled softly. he looked at him once more. "I'm surprised Rainbow doesn't snore in his sleep he's a weird kid sometimes I wander why you even like him" he said as he left thr room. "Because I love him and he makes me happy" She thaught as she looked out the window. "I'm not weird am I" said a tired Kreeno who just woke up. He yoaned. She giggled. "No your not weird honey" She replied. He got up and walked over to her and wraped his bare arms around her waist and kissed her lips. "Good morning baby" he said when they broke the kiss. "Good morning sleepy head" She said. They looked down at Jr. and smiled. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen Kreeno" "Yeah...he's the second Cutest" he said. "if your calling him cute then your calling yourself cute too You created him to look like you Y'know" "yeah I know...but i made him act kindof like you when you were little" "and a little like you too" "Yeah...a little like both of us when we were little...So you've been holding him like that all night long" "I guess I have" She said as she sat him on the bed as they changed into their clothes for the day.

An hour later Jr. woke up. he yoaned and looked around the room. "Momma...Daddy...Where are you" Just then he felt a pair of soft silky hands picked him up. "We're right here sweety" she said as she held him in her arms like a baby. he looked up and saw Sireen smiling down at him. he looked over and saw Kreeno standing right becide her. "Morning sleepy head did you sleep well" He asked. Jr. noded his head and reached his arms out for him. he picked him up and hugged him then put him on his shoulder. "Be careful on daddy's shoulder I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself" "Don't worry baby if he looses his ballance then he can just pull on my bangs to climb back up" "Don't worry I'll hold onto one of them for now and if I loose my ballance then I'll grab the other one" he said as he grabed one of Kreeno's silky bangs. She gave them a worried smile. Kreeno saw and hugged her tightly. "do not worry Si he'll be fine I'll be careful I promise" She hugged him back then kissed his cheeck then Jr's. "But won't he hurt you when he pulls on your bangs" She asked. "Naah he's fine" Just then Jr's Stumich started to grawl. "Uh-oh sounds like someone's hungry" said Kreeno. he noded. "I'll get you some...apple juice" Said Sireen. "If they don't have it can I have grape juice" he asked. "Sure whatever my two growing men want" Said Sireen. Kreeno blushed as he smiled. he hugged her. They walked out of their room hand in hand. Sireen grabed a sippy cup from her bag on the way out. Morning sleepy heads...hey where's chocolate and cherry heads...then again where's lemon and banana heads too I haven't seen them since last night" said Cloud. "They're still out guarding the gates and they fell asleep when there shift was over" Said Yuffie. "We'll wake them up" Said Sireen as she walked out the door with Kreeno and Jr following her. "Does he have nicknames for everyone around here" Asked Kreeno. "I guess he does" Said Sireen. "oooh Do I have a nickname mommy" Asked jr. "He probibly gave you one too Jr." She said as they go to Sora and Kairi. "Hey I got an Idea why won't we throw a bucket of cold water on them" Sugested Kreeno quietly. "No cause then they'll get mad at us" "Come on baby I'll only do it on Sora" He said as he gave her the Puppy pout. "Oh no not the pout again...Okay you win again Kren but only on Sora" She said as he grabed a bucket and she filled it up with cold water from her powers. "First let me wake up Kairi first so that she doesn't get wet" she said as she nudged Kairi. She woke up. "Now can I get him" he asked. "Yes" he said as he quietly grabed the bucket and poured it on him. "AAAAH" He yelled as he poured the water on him. Kreeno and Jr laughed. Sora looked at them angerly. "it was his idea not mine" Said Jr as he pointed at his father. "Guilty as charged" Said Kreeno. "What the heck did you do THAT for" he asked angerly. "Come on it was just a joke" Said Kreeno. "Come on let's wake up Namine and Roxas from there posts" he said again.

After they woke Namine and Roxas up they headed back inside for breakfast. After breakfast they went into their rooms and packed up and put their belongings in the Gummi ship. That night everyone said their goodbye's to the King, Queen, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and the others that lived at the castle and thanked them for the hospitality and headed back off into inner space. "So Crybaby what's our next destination" Said Neea. "Millennia it loos like...And Stop calling me Crybaby" Said Sireen. "Well you are one right" Neea asked "I don't cry that much anymore" She replied. "Oh that's right your more of a Worry Wort then a crybaby my bad" She said. "That's enaugh Neea quit talking to her like that" Said Kreeno from the Intercam. "Ok whatever" She said as she set back in her chair. "I gotta talk to Kreeno later is that alright Sireen" asked Riku. "Yeah it's fine What do you wanna ask him" She asked. "I'll tell you later when we're on your world" He said. "Ok whatever you say" She said as she walked upstairs to the Main Controle Room. "When we get to Millennia Riku want's to talk to you Kren" She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I wander what he wants" He said as he looked at her. "Daddy what's up with the helmit" Asked Jr. as he sat on his mother's chair. "It's how I can look ouside without goin outside" He said. "Ok off to Millennia" Said Sireen as she picked up Jr and sat in her chair and set him on her lap. She grabed her Music box and took out her beads and thread. Kreeno walked over to them and kissed their cheecks. "I love you two" "We love you too Kren" Said Sireen.He hugged them tightly. "Whatchya workin on now" "Something" "Come on tell me please" "I'm making something for you and the others but that's all i'm gonna say" She said as she kept on working. "Come on Please" he said as he did the puppy pout. "aw man not the pout...You always get me with the puppy pout with the eyes and the lower lip thing...Fine I'll tell...but DON'T tell anyone got it" "I got it" He said. "I'm making everyone bracelets...but not ordenary bracelets" "What kind are they" "Can't tell yet but right now i'm making yours can't you tell by the beads with lightning painted on them" She said. "Those look aesome Si your pretty good...And fast too" he said as he looked at the bracelets she's already made. 


	15. Part 15

When they got to Millennia two days later Sireen walked becide Neea with her Music box in hand. "Hey Neea how's it goin" "Good I guess...Hey...Sorry about your arm...I hope I didn't hurt it too badly" "Don't worry you didn't but Kreeno was worried about me when he first saw the bruise that he couldn't stop crying" She said. "WHOW KREENO CRYING I thaught boys wern't suposed to cry...Oh well I shouldn't be surprised seeing is how he's your boyfriend and you've known eachother since childhood" Said Neea. "Yeah...he only cries around me though i'm not so sure why...OH Wanna make something for Riku I'm making a bracelet for Kreeno and our families" "...Yeah Sure why not I'll need some black thread and purple and black beads do you have any" "I've got every color of beads and threads you can imagine" She said as she gave her some black thread and some purple and black beads. "Do you know how to make one like I make mine" "No but can you teach me" "sure I'd be happy too" She said as she smiled. While Sireen was teaching Neea how to make Riku's bracelet Riku walked up the staircase to the main controle room. "Yo Kreeno It's me Riku can I come in" he asked as he lightly knocked on the door. Kreeno opened the door with his mind. "Sireen told me that you wanted to talk to me" He said as he took his helmit off. "Yeah...Can you teach me how to make a figure doll...For Neea" He said as he looked at Jr. sleeping on Sireen's chair and blushed as he thaught about his Neea. "I knew you two were goin out...yeah I'll teach ya...You mean one like Jr is only you want him to look like you" Kreeno said."Yeah how'd you know have you been spying on us" he said surprisingly. "You could say that...Yeah I have at least but don't worry not all of us know about it" Said Kreeno. "Sora and Kairi already know so I'm guessing that Namine and Roxas do too" 'They do but they won't tell the others untill your ready to tell them yourself" "...Your right...We have to tell them sooner or later or they'll just find out on their own like you guys did" He said as he gently picked up Jr. he scaned him. "Not bad Kreeno he looks exactly like you only a miniature virsion" he said as he smirked. "So how did you maker Jr. anyway" He asked. "With the stuff to make a normal doll, Technology chips...and Lots of love...That's how he came to life" Kreeno said as Riku handed Jr. to him. "You probibly don't want him to be alive like Jr. Do you" He asked. "He could probibly use a playmate that way you and Sireen can have more time together so go ahead and make him alive" Said Riku as he looked at Jr. sleeping in Kreeno's arms. "I spend a lot of time with her but I'm only around her so that I can protect her because I love her and i don't want her to get hurt" "no wander you sleep in the same bed with her...are ya thinking on having kids" "Shut it...I dunno I don't think we're even gonna get married" "You have to dude it's your destiny to marry her...You said so yourself that you want to have kids with her right" "How'd you know" "I was on the other side of the door listening in...let's just say it was cracked and neea was listening in too" "I hope she doesn't tell Si what I said that day or I don't know what she'll think of me" "Probibly the same thing you think about her...I wander what they're doin right now" "Probibly having a girls day out Si did say that she wanted to show the other girls around Millennia" he said as he walked tward Riku taking off his wires then Putting on his shirt. "Let's go outside that way you can see how pretty Millennia is" "Ok...I thaught no one but Sireen is allowed in the Main Controle Room" he asked. "Normally it isn't but I made an accception this time" Said Kreeno as he scaned the golden planet for signs of friends or family members.

When they got to his castle he said hello to his brothers Artimus, Mondo and Meko and then to his father gave them all hugs, introduced Riku to them, and went into his room. "this is my room pretty big huh I did everything in here and this is the same room I made Jr" He said as he looked into his fabric box then into his technical gears box. "here are the stuff that we need to make your doll for Neea leave all the chips to me I'll program them...Do you want him to be exactally like Jr is now or when I first made him" "Like he is now I don't want him to act like a newborn" "got it one five year old personality chip coming up" Riku smirked and got started on making his mini Riku doll for Neea. "So how did you make him act like you and Sireen. "With DNA" "DNA" Riku asked Surprisingly and questionibly. "Meaning I put a strand of my hair and a strand of hers, made it into a chip part and stuck it into the personality chip" "What does DNA stand for" Riku asked. "Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid" Said Kreeno. "ok that's a LONG name for something so small" Said Riku. "DNA is what gives us our appearence...and that's why we call it DNA because the name's so long" "What is DNA" "it's an Acronym...that means that it's the first letter of cirten words that make a word" Continued Kreeno as he worked on the chips and Riku worked on the doll. "How can you remember how to program chips" Asked Riku. "Truthfully...I made Jr as a science project for school then after I presented him to my class I gave him to Sireen as a present...She was in my class that year and she's been wanting to know what I was making and so I said that she had to wait like everyone else...normally after when people get done with there presentations they normally destroy their projects but I didn't" He exclaimed. "So you gave him to Sireen" Riku said. "Let's just say that I have a lot of reasons why I gave him to her and why he's what he is" he said. "I'm done with the Doll now I just need to stuff it what do you think...I followed a blueprint" he said as he showed Kreeno the Doll. "Not bad I'm sure she'll love him...I'm finished with most of the chips I only need to do one more and that's the Personality" He said. "But how are we gonna get a straind of Neea's hair" "We don't have to What's this" he said as he took off a peice of semi-blond hair off of Riku's shoulder. He took off a strand of Riku's silver hair and put them in a test tube and went back into the lab room while Riku began stuffing the doll with soft stuffing.

An hour later they were finally done with the doll and Sireen and Neea were finally done with their bracelets to give to the boys. The boys walked out of the door with the doll in Riku's hand and the girls walked tward the boys with the bracelets behind their backs. "Neea...We made something for you" said Riku shyly as he blushed. "We made something for you boys too" Said Neea shyly as they gave them the bracelets. "Wow Neea did you make this It's beautifull" Said Riku surprisingly as he put it on his wrist. "Yeah" "Here...I made it for you" he said as he gave her the Riku doll. "Oh Riku he's so cute I love him" She said as he gently grabed the Riku doll and hugged it gently. "Thanks Si" said Kreeno as he put his bracelet on. He kissed her forehead. Neea gave Riku a quick kiss while Kreeno and Sireen weren't looking. "It's ok Neea...They know about us...and so do Roxas and Namine" He said. "I don't care if they know or not...We should tell everyone sooner or later though" She said as she hugged him and the Riku doll. "I know" he said as he hugged her back. Jr was sitting on Kreeno's head looking down at his mother hugging his father. Then he looked over at Riku, Neea, and the Riku doll. "they look like a happy family" he thaught. Just then he felt his father hands pick him up and handed him to Sireen. "Come here sweety...You were feeling left out weren't you" She said softly. he noded his head. he looked at the Riku doll. He winked at him. Jr smiled. He was glad that he was going to have someone to play with from now on. "Come on we should head back to the others They're probibly wandering where we're at" said Sireen. "Yeah we should it's geting late anyway" Said Kreeno as they walked to her castle. Neea and Riku fallowed. When they got there they greeted her mother and her sisters Luna, Rockna, and Meka and then her mother. "Hey Luna where's Cerena" Asked Sireen. "Yeah and Where's Yugi" Asked Kreeno. "They're both at Domino City Japan living with his grandfather...I have some bad news...Our older brother...the one that Cerena was living with...he died...so now she's living with Yugi...Someone broke into his house and murdered him...He was looking for Cerena that's my guess at least" Sireen looked down in sadness. "When was he murdered" she asked. "About a year ago the last transmission that we got from him was the night we was murdered...we saw the man who killed him" Said Luna. "Who was it" She asked again. "We don't know his name but he had Greyish silver hair...Kinda like that guy's hair only it's darker...and he was waring a black trench coat" "Xemnas" Said Riku. "You know him" Asked Luna. "Yeah he's our enemy my friend and I faught him once guess he didn't learn his lesson last time...I guess We'll just have to kick his butt again" He said. Neea giggled. "And we'll help...Oh Here I made something for you guys while we were on the gummi" Said Sireen as she handed Luna and Artimus their bracelets. "Oh SWEET thanks a lot Sireen" Said Artimus exidedly. Luna, Sireen, and Kreeno laughed. Riku and Neea just smirked.

That night Sireen and Kreeno showed everyone to their rooms. When Sireen showed Sora and Kairi to their room their eyes widened and their mouths droped. "WHOW this room is HUGE" Said Sora in amazement. "All rooms are the same size it's just that some of them have one bed and others have two good night you two and don't do anything naughty" She said. They blushed madly. "I would say the same for you and Kreeno since you two always sleep together even before you became a couple" Said Kairi "We won't do anthing like that...Someday when we're alot older we might but not so soon" She said as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. They set their bags by their beds. "You go ahead and change first Sora" "nah you go first it's like they always say ladies first" She chuckled and went into the bathroom to change into her night gown. While she was getting into her dress Kreeno came into their room holding a Mini Sora doll. "Yo what's up Kreeno...What's that for" Asked Sora quietly. "It's for Kairi just give it to her as an I love you give from you...I made Namine one for her and one for the other girls of their guys" He said as he handed him the doll. he whispered in his ear. "And the dolls are all like Jr" "It's about time he had playmates" Said Sora. "I know but I couldn't make him any untill I came here so now he has lots of playmates" Said Kreeno. 'That's good to hear...you better go before Kairi comes out of the bathroom thanks for the doll I'll give it to her" Said Sora as he pushed him out the door. "Ok ok I'm goin" Said Kreeno as he walked out of the door. Sora set the doll on Kairi's side of the bed. A couple minutes later she came out of the bathroom on her light pink silky night gown. Sora looked at her and blushed. "wow you look beautiful Kai" He said as she walked over to him. She kissed him. "Your turn Sora" "Ok...but first I have something to give you" he said as he handed her the doll. "Oh Sora he's so CUTE thank you so much" She looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Kai" he said when they broke the kiss. "I love you too Sora" She said as she hugged him. She looked at her mimi Sora doll. He blinked his eyes and smiled. "Mama" He said as he held out his arms. "What the...It's alive...aw I love him" She said as she hugged the doll. "I'm glad she likes him" He thaught as he smiled.

The next morning all the girls came out of thir rooms dressed and holding their dolls like babies. They met up in the garden while the boys walked behind their girls. "She actually likes the doll we gave her right Sora" Kreeno whispered. "Yeah she's already thinking that it's her baby and calling it...Sora Jr...Now I know what she wants when we're older" He said as he smiled. "Most all girls what that when their older Sora" said Riku. "I know" he said. "hey I've got an idea" Said Kreeno. "What's that Rainbow" Said Cloud. "Since we're in the garden why don't we pick some flowers for them" "For once...That's not a bad idea Rainbow" he said. "Cloud would you just stop calling me Rainbow already" Said Kreeno. The boys laughed. Kreeno blushed in embarassment. The boys laughed even more. "boys what are you laughing about" Said Sireen as she turned around and started walking backwards. "Nothing it's an inside joke" Said Cloud. "Si Be careful you may run into something or someone when your walking backwards" said Kreeno. "Whatever you say bother" She said as she turned around and kept on walking. He smiled as he looked at her. Cloud gave him a noogie. "I'd have to admit Rainbow you guys are a pretty good couple" He said quietly. "Tehe of corse we are We've been together for almost three months now...And stop calling me that" "Fine...then I'll call you Silver from now on" "Aw man not anouther nickname" He thaught as he sighed. "hey that's my nickname" Said Riku. "not any more i'll call you...Crossdresser" 'WHAT I don't ware girl clothes" He said angerly. "With that shirt your waring looks like you are...Only girls ware clothes that show their stumich" Riku looks down at his belly button. "I only show my belly button...plus my zippers broken on it" he said sadly. he looked up and noticed that all the girls were missing. "Hey where did the girls go" "Probibly to the secret hide out Sireen always goes to" said Kreeno as he walked tward the forest. When they got to the hide out they weren't there. "They're not here...where can they be" Kreeno thaught. "let's check by the hot springs maybe they're there" Said Cloud. they headed to the hotsprings and sure enaugh they were there. Sireen was up on a small cliff watching the other girls as they bathed. "Hey Sireen how come your all the way up there" Yelled Kairi. "If I get too close to something boiling hot I faint it's just the way my element is" She yelled back. "but the hotsprings is water" said Kairi. "I know but if I get in that kind of water then after a while I'll become really dizzy and faint...Plus Neea's Fire so I can't get too close to her either" She said. She looked across from her and saw Neea sitting on the cliff across from her. She waved at her. She peaced her. Sireen giggled softly. "I see Neea and Sireen...but where are the others" Said Riku. Sireen looked down and saw the boys on the other side of the wall. She waved at Kreeno lovingly. Jr was on her head laying on his stumich. The Riku doll was doing the same on Neea's head. Riku and Kreeno smiled at their girls. "So have any Idea on what neea named her doll yet" Asked Kreeno. "I dunno she probibly doesn't even want to name him" He said. "Of corse I've named him I'm just not like Sireen who names her son after the father...His name's Ruki" Yelled Neea. "Ruki...I like that name...Although it's kinda like mine but oh well...at least it's not Riku Jr." Riku thaught.

When the girls were done bathing They went back to the castle. The girls set their dolls down so that they could run around in the Friendly Zoo Area where there are lots of friendly golden silver wild animals. "Oh wow Sireen what is this place it's georgous" Asked Namine in amazement. "Welcome to the Castle's Zoo it's where we keep all our "Pets" if you know what I mean...All the animals around here are domestic so they're friendly and quite taimed" She answered. "Cerena sent us a transmission She's gonna be transprting some Real white tigers and Wolves from earth here that were from the island She and Yugi were standed on for a few years...Gramdma said that the Island used to be a part of the country Millennia" Said Luna. "They were stranded on an Island" Said Kreeno and Sireen at the same time. "Yes but it used to be a part of the Earth country Millennia...I'll give you the detales later but right now I shall leave all of you alone...Oh and mother wishes to see the whole family as with Kogi and his sons and daughters tonight" Said Luna as she walked out of the room. "Wait LUNA WHAT WAS THE ISLAND CALLED" Yelled Sireen as her sister just kept on walking. "Why would your mother and my father want to see all of us" Said Kreeno. "I dunno...probibly for a two family meeting" She said. "Maybe...I wander what it's about" "Dunno" She said sadly. He looked at her then wraped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your brother" He whispered. "It's ok Kren...I didn't really know him all that well he was always with Cerena like Cloud was always with me...Then...We have anouther older brother that lives in North America on Earth which we hardly ever seen him much eather" "Wow you have a lot of brothers and sisters" Said Namine. "Kreeno and I have the same amount of siblings" Said Sireen. "Sheesh guys how many borhters and sisters do you have" Asked Kairi. "I dunno I only know a few of them Some of them I've never met before" She said. "Someday you will Goldie" said Cloud. "Stop calling me that" She said angerly. Kreeno giggled. "it's ok Si instead of calling me Rainbow he's calling me Silver and that was Riku's old nickname" he said. "What's his nickname now" She asked. "You don't wanna know Sireen Trust me" said Riku as he blushed. "What did he call him Kreeno" She asked as she turned to her beloved boyfriend. "Crossdresser" he whispered into her ear quietly. She giggled softly. "YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU" He yelled. Kreeno turned around and smiled wickedly at Riku. "I am gonna kill you for that" he looked at Neea. "can I kill him for saying that to her huney" he asked. "No...Sireen wouldn't like it if you killed her boyfriend and her future husband" She replied quickly. "WHAT Future husband...What do you mean Neea" Asked Sireen. "You'll find out when your older...A LOT older" She said. "Whatever Neea" She said as she looked at her oddly. Riku looked at Kreeno. "Oh you got luky this time big boy...but there won't be a next time" he said fiercely. "oh I say that there will be" Kreeno thaught as he smiled and looked at Sireen. That night after the meeting Kreeno and Sireen were in their room getting Jr ready for bed. "So what did Neea mean by...Future husband" She asked quietly. "it's nothing just...Forget what she said ok" he said sadly. "...I won't forget it...Not untill you tell me What she ment by that" She said as she looked at him. He looked at her then looked down in sadness. He sighed. "I didn't want her to say that" he said sadly. "You...your keeping a secret from me aren't you...If you are I can't blame you cause...I'm keeping a secret from you too" She said as she sat down next to him. "Mommy what are you two talking about" Jr asked. "It's nothing Jr now go to sleep We'll see you in the morning good night" She said as they kissed his forehead. "We'll talk about this later after when the kid's asleep" He said calmly. "Yeah good idea" An hour later. "So what did she mean when she said Future husband" She asked quietly trying not to wake Jr up. "Well...Me, Sora, Roxas, and Vincent were talking on Disney castle while you girls were in the library talking to the queen...They asked me why I made Jr for you" He said. "I already know three reasons why you did" "What are they" "1. To show that you liked me 2. for your science project for school...and 3...You should know the third one" She said as she blushed slightly as she looked at Jr sleeping soundly on their bed. He looked at her and smiled as he noded his head and lissed her lips passionately. 


	16. Part 16

The next morning Jr woke up by his stumich grawling. "I guess i'm hungry Time to go get breakfast" He thaught as he looked at the clock as it read 8:30 am. He got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door were the other children. "morning guys......What's up" Said Jr as he yoaned. "Not much we just woke up Where you goin" Asked the Sora doll. "To go get breakfast What about you guys" Jr asked. "Same" Said Sora jr. "Are any of your parents up" jr asked. "No but I think Yuffie and Vincent are and maybe Cloud and Tifa I'm not sure about them" said Ruki. "Hey I have an Idea.......Why don't we make breakfast for our parents" Said the Roxas replica. "Are you kidding we're just KIDS we don't know how to cook.....................plus we're MEN and only the women cook" Said the Axel replica. "Your right Alex" Said the Roxas replica. "Actually daddy's made breakfast for momma once when she was sick soo that technically calls daddy a good cook" said jr. "Fine then let's just ask him to cook us breakfast" Said Alex (The Axel doll). "No he's still sleeping with momma" Said jr. Just then they smelt something coming from the kitchen. "I smell cinnamon yummy" he said again. They followed the smell and saw Axel watching Larxene pour cearel into seven small bowls with a different picture at the bottom of each bowl to tell which bowl belonged to which kid. On the sides of the bowls were different colors as well like Roxas jr's bowl has black and white checkerd along the side of the bowl while the star in the bowl's bottom.

Yuffie was pouring juice into seven sippie cups but kept on making them too full or too empty. "Here Yuffie let me help" Said Vincent as he started to pour some juice out of one sippie cup and into one that didn't have very much juice in it. "You have to make sure that the kids get an equal amount of juice in their cups or else it wouldn't be fair would it" He said again. "Your right I guess it wouldn't" She said as she gave him a faint smile. Just as she was about to put the juice away she droped it and it spattered all over Vincent's cloak and the floor. She gasped. "Oh my god Vincent I'm so sorry I'll clean it up right away" Said Yuffie as she grabed a towel from the drower becide the fridge. "Smooth move cluts" Said Larxene as she giggled a little. Yuffie wiped the juice as Vincent went into their room to change. She looked down at her reflection in the juice that was still on the floor and began to cry softly but hid her eyes with her hair so that Axel and Larxene couldn't see her falling tears. She finished cleaning up the mess and set the table for the kids as she put seven booster seats on seven chair seats. When Vincent came back he noticed her crying. "Yuffie.....commere for a sec" he asked worriedly. Yuffie looked at him and walked tward him hiding her eyes as she looked down in sadness. As she got closer to him he grabed her hand and pulled her to him as he wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "it's ok Yuffie accidents happen.....becides I have plenty of cloaks and I get them dirty all the time so it's ok" he whispered. "Y-Your not mad" She asked. "Mad......why would I be mad at my girl..........of corse I'm not mad" He said sweetly but quietly as he wiped her tears with his thumb. She looked at him and hugged him tightly as she cried softly in his sholder. "I love you Yuffie" She kissed his cheeck softly. "And I love you Vinny" She said quietly. he smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

The Vincent replica saw his parents and smiled. "I wander what mom was crying about" he said. Yuffie looked at them and smiled. "Good morning kids we fixed breakfast for you" She said as she pointed at the table. "Thank you Yuffie thank you Vincent Thank you Larxene thank you Axel" Said all of the kids. "Your welcome enjoy" the four young adults said at the same time. "And then after breakfast you can go outside and play" Said Axel. "After when I wake up momma and daddy I'd better get permission from them first before I can go outside" Said Jr. "Why do you have to ask them for permission" Asked Alex. "I have to ask them permission so that they know where I'm at and to make sure I don't get hurt and stuff you know how much adults worry about their children heh even your parents' worry about you" He said as he ate a bite of his ceriel. "My mom or dad doesn't worry about me I don't think they even CARE" Said Ruki as a tear formed in his eye. "Of corse they care....they just don't show it when anyone's around that's all" Said Jr. "I doubt they do" He said as he started to cry. Just then he felt a soft hand fall on his head and stroked it. "We'll talk later" Said Neea softly. "Yes momma" Said Ruki sadly. After breakfast Jr went into Sireen and Kreeno's room while Ruki went with Neea into Riku's room. "Momma....Can I go outside and play with the other kids" he said as he looked at her putting on her shirt. "Go ahead but make sure you don't get hurt and don't talk to strangers...We'll be out in a little bit to keep an eye on you" Said Sireen. "And stay away from the horses they're acting weird for some reason and we're not sure why" she warned. "Ok momma we will" He said as he walked out of the door. "Do you think they'll be alright out there without anyone watching them" Asked Kreeno. "I'm not sure" She said sadly. "I'd better go keep and eye on them" He said as he walked out of the door while putting his shirt on. "Don't bump into anything remember what happen last time you tried to put your shirt on" She warned him. "I was running last time now I'm-" he said as he bumped into the wall. "Ouch" he said quietly so that Sireen wouldn't hear him. She ran over to him and looked on his forehead. "I told you not to put on your shirt on while walking" She said as she kissed a bump on Kreeno's forehead. "Come on let's go find the little ones" She said as she grabed his hand and walked to the garden entrence.

Meanwhile Neea and Riku were having a talk with Ruki in Riku's room. "Why do you think we don't care for you Ruki" Said neea as she held him tightly in her arms as Riku sat becide her with his arm around her and grabing Ruki's hand with his other hand. "We may not act it around the others but we do care about you so keep that in mind" He said to his son. He looked at Riku, then Neea, then back to Riku again as a tear formed in his eye. Neea hugged him tightly as Riku stroked his head as they smiled at him. "We love you Ruki and don't you dare forget that" Said Neea as she kissed his cheeck. He smiled. "I won't" He said to his parents as he hugged them tightly. "Hmm" Said Neea. "What's up Neea" Asked Riku. "Why don't we all have a first Family day out tomarrow We'll take turns on where each of us wants to go" She said as she looked at Riku. "You know...............that doesn't sound like a bad idea I like it" He said. "But mamma where can we go we don't know this world as much as Sireen and Kreeno do since this is there home world" Said Ruki. "Hmm I'll have to think of that later but for right now why don't you go outside and play with the other kids" She said as she kissed his cheeck then put him down on the floor. He ran out the door and outside with the other kids.

When Sireen and Kreeno got outside the kids were playing with the tiger and wolf kids from the cave not too far away from the castle. Kreeno looked around for the wolf and tiger parents but they weren't anywhere to be found. "Hey Si.......Do you see the parents anywhere" He asked. "no......This isn't good I wander where they could be" just then she looked up and saw two white tigers and two wolves laying down on top of the clif between the cave and the castle. "Kren....Look up there....On the clif..............Do those white tigers and wolves look familier to you" She said as she pointed to the animals on the clif. "Hmm.....yes they do but.....I just don't remember where I met them" He replied. Just thin a pack of wolves and tigers appeared out of the trees from the forest and surounded the kids as they growled at them. "Oh no the kids" Said Sireen. Kreeno looked up and saw the two wolves and two tigers from the clif jumped down and landed infront of the kids facing the other wolves and tigers and growled at them. "Why do you always try to pick up fights these are just mere children......just because your children are playing with these children doesn't mean that these children are gonna hurt yours......I can tell by the kindness in their human eyes that they won't hurt them..........Have you noticed that my brothers and sisters' children are playing with these children and your as well........You need to learn to accept the kindness of humans that show affection tward you as I do to you" Said a little girl that followed the tigers and wolves from the clif about eight or nine years of age. The pack of wolves and white tigers stoped growling and signaled for their kids to follow them as the five that protected Ruki, Alex, Jr., and the others stayed with thir children. the little girl turned around and nelt down infront of Jr. "Are you alright little ones" She whispered. The kids, pups, and cubs noded their heads.

Kreeno looked closely at the little girl. She had long golden silver hair with one gold eye and one silver eye. On her forehead were the same cresent moon symbols that are on Kreeno's and Sireen's foreheads. His eyes widened. "Kren.....What's wrong" She asked. "Look at that little girl..................She looks like.......us" He said. "Really How" She looked at him in surprisement. "Look at her forehead.......Notice anything familier about what's on it...................And look at her eyes....There like Neea's but only with one gold and one silver" he said softly. Her eyes widen. "but how......We're the only ones with those cresent moons...........hmm I guess we're not the only ones anymore are we" She said as she smiled. "Huh....How can you NOT be surprised just look at her" "I know Kren She's like us" She said calmly to him. "She may be like us but she's not a part of any of our families so if she's not a part of any of our families then..........Where did she come from.....Who are her parents" He asked. "That is for us to find out for ourselves.....come on.....maybe the pack will remember us" Said Sireen as she ran tward the kids.

"Jr. Jr are you boys alright" She yelled worriedly as she nelt infront of Jr, picked him up, and hugged him tightly as the little girl stood. She started to walk away. "Wait.........We thank you and your beautiful wolves and tigers for saving Jr. and his friends" Sireen said as she bowed to the little girl. "it's no big deal my brothers and sisters are happy to help those in need in any way we can" Said the little girl. "These wolves and tigers are your brothers and sisters......Where are your parents" Kreeno asked. "Our parents left somewhere about two years ago so they assigned my brothers and sisters to look after me untill they returned.........my mother was young and beautiful just like you miss.....And my father was strong but always had a soft heart. They took my brothers and sisters in when they were a few days old....I was only about two at the time. I think." She said as she looked at Sireen, Kreeno, then at her brothers and sisters. Her brothers and sisters nodded their heads. "how old are you........Do you have a name" Asked Sireen. "My name's Anari I'm nine years old...........You know....You two look just like our momma and daddy" She said. "Anari.....That name sounds so familier.......Where have I heard that from" Kreeno thaught. "Anari....That's a beautiful name..What are your brothers and sisters' names" Asked Sireen. "Come on momma surely you haven't forgotten our names already" Said the female tiger. Sireen's eyes widened. "Yeah momma.........It's only been two years and yet you've already forgotten our names......Makes us wanna cry Come on guys let's go home" Said the male wolf sadly. "Wait.....................Kids why don't you go inside and find your parents" Said Sireen. Everyone started to run into the house but the wolf and tiger kids. "Not you Jr. you stay with us" Said Sireen as she grabed his hand and picked him up. She looked at Kreeno. "I know why Anari looks like us........Remember what happened when we were eight......About your mom and my dad" She whispered in his ear. "Yeah and I'll never forgive them for what they did to us" He replied angerly but quietly. 


	17. Part 17

"Kreeno........Anari is-" "I know........I'm starting to remember now.........although I wish I didn't......Anari and her brothers and sisters.....are our children..........Your father and my mother locked us up in your room for six months wanting us to bear a child.....and we did end up bearing a child.......Anari.......that's why she's half as old as we are because you had her when you were eight that's why she looks like us......it's because we are her parents" Said Kreeno as he looked at Sireen. "Finally you remember us" Said the tigress. Anari smiled and starts to walk away while leaving her brothers and sisters and their children behind. "Anari wait......What's wrong" Asked Sireen as she gave Jr. to Kreeno and walked over to Anari. "When you left me with the pack........I thaught you would never return for me................I thaught you'd abandon us momma" Said Anari as she tried to hold back her tears. "Oh Anari we would never abandon you" Said Sireen as she huged her tightly. She picked her up and held her like a little child. "Let's go inside.....I want all of you to meet our friends and the little ones" She said as she walked inside becide Kreeno and the two tigers with the two wolves becide Kreeno. "So momma......If Anari's your daughter then wouldn't that make us brother and sister" Asked Jr. "That's right jr she's your older sister" She replied. Anari yoaned. "I'm tired....must sleep" She said as she started to doze off. "Go ahead and sleep Anari...You can meet them in the morning" said Sireen as she stroked her hair. She started singing a luluby to her which made her and Jr. fall asleep completely. When Kreeno, Sireen, and the wolves and tigers walked in the door everyone looked at the wolves and tigers. "Sireen why in in the world did you bring those in there for" said Neea surprisingly. "Relax guys we won't hurt you we come in pease....unlike the rest of our pack....my name's Arisa and these are my brothers and sisters Arikase, Sakura, and Yam......And the human child momma's holding is our sister Anari" said Arisa as she looked at each newcomer while saying their names. "Momma.....Sireen don't tell me you adopted these animals" said Neea. "Don't call them animals......and yes I adopted them when they were very young.....but as for Anari........that's best told tomarrow" She said as she walked into her room and set Anari and jr down on their bed as the wolf and tiger children sleped with their parents. "It's time for all of us to go to bed it's already ten thirty at night good night everyone....sweet dreams" said Sireen as her and Kreeno got into their night outfits and crawled into bed next to their children.

The next morning Anari woke up next to Kreeno with his arms around her. he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Morning Anari.................Did you sleep well" He asked quietly as he kissed her forehead. "I guess so..........What time is it daddy" She said as she yoaned. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's eight-o-clock" He said quietly but sweetly. Just then her stumich started to growl. "I guess it's time to hunt for food again" She said as she got up and started heading out the door. "Anari......you don't need to look for food out in the wild anymore.....Your with us now............And that means that you get to have real food for a change" he said as he got up and walked tward her. He wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "So what do you want for breakfast" He asked as he picked her up and put her in his back and walked out the door and into the kitchen. She smiled and hugged her fathers neck tightly trying not to choke him. "hmmm....Why don't i fix you some......Eggs, Bacon, and a nice tall glass of milk You need some calcium to get them bones strong" he said as he started pouring her a glass of milk in a cup. "Here taste this....or would you rather want chocolate or strawberry in it" He asked. "eeww chocolate in milk I thaught chocolate was like those hurshey bars I used to get on holloween" She said. "Well it is but there's also chocolate for milk too" he said as he poured some chocolate powder in the cup then stured it up with the spoon. "Here try this you'll love it it's what your brother drinks alot" He said as he handed her the cup of now chocolate milk. She took a sip from it. "mmmmmmm It's good daddy I like this....Chocolate milk" She said. "I remember when you used to drink the strawberry milk when you were little you used to burp it back out on your burp rag......you didn't really like it very much you would rather have apple or grape juice rather then milk" He said. "DADDY don't embarass me...................I don't remember that" She said as she gently pushed him. "You were a baby back then honey you couldn't remembered it" He said as he picked her up and held her as he hugged her. "And you still feel just as light as you were back then......just taller" He said softly. Just then her stumich growled again. "Well I'd better make your breakfast sweety" he said as he put her down on the kitchen counter and grabed two pans from underneath the oven and set them on the stove. and put the heat on as he sprayed some cooking spray on both of the pans. "daddy you don't know how to cook" She said. "Who said I didn't know how to cook did your mother say that to you" He asked. "nope I've just never seen you cook before.........plus guys aren't suposed to be the cooks only the girls like momma" She said. "Is that so well we'll just have to see about that..............I will proove to you that I'm just as good of a cook as your mother" He said as he started cracking a couple of eggs in one pan then put some slices of bacon on the other. as he was cooking Cloud and Tifa came in and noticed Anari. "Never thaught we'd see you again Anari" He said as they walked in. "You know about her Cloud" Said Kreeno. "Of corse we do brother we were the ones that tried to stop them from locking you and Sireen up in her room for so long" Said Tifa. "But sadly it didn't work they pushed us aside like we were weaklings to them" Said Cloud angerly. "Well we know that your not weaklings Cloud and even I should know it cause We always used to fight all the time and you'd always used to beat my butt every time we'd fight" Said Kreeno as he turned the eggs and bacon over on their pans. "Yeah but then as soon as the fight was over Sireen would always run to you asking in a worried way if you were alright" He said. "Wow daddy I didn't know you and momma were so close" Anari said. "Yeah and we still are" He said as he looked at his daughter. "And we should be close too since you are our daughter" he said again as he smiled at her. "What do you mean daddy" She asked. "Well........We haven't seen you for two years right.....So we wanna know what you've been doing with your brothers and sisters and their kids while we were gone" he said. "Well They taught me how to hunt for my own food but I'm still learning how to defend myself and i'm trying to get along with the rest of the pack but they don't want anything to DO with me" She said as she looked down in sadness. "Is that right...........Well then I guess your mother and I will just have to have a talk with them................but you acted so brave when you were defending the little ones yesterday" Said Kreeno as he put the eggs and bacon on a plate and put it on the table then picked her up from the counter. She looked at him. "That's becuse I'm always like that when I defend those who can't defend themselves but when I need to fight one of them then I don't have a chance" She said as she sat down on the chair. She grabed the fork and tried to pick up the bacon put it wouldn't pick it up. Her father chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgotten now to use silverware already" He said as he grabed the for from her gently and cut a peice of the egg. "You eat these with the fork....the bacon you eat with your fingers" He said as he stuck a peice of egg in her mouth then haded the fork to her. just then Sireen came in with Jr. in her arms. "morning you two you're up early" She said tiredly. "Morning momma morning little brother" Said Anari. "Morning big sister" Jr. said. "Guess what we're planning on doin today Si" Said Kreeno. "what" "We're gonna take Anari shopping for some new clothes and lots of things..........plus we're gonna have a talk with the pack............seems like her and the rest of the pack aren't getting along very well" he said. "that's a good idea dear she does need new clothse............but I'd have to give her a bath first before we go anywhere" Sireen said as she poured some Grape juice into a sippy cup for jr.

After everyone got up and had their breakfast Sireen led them into the living room and told them to wait there while she got Anari from the kitchen. "Momma I'm scared........What if they don't like me or what if they-" "It's ok honey I'm sure they'll love you...........At least Kairi and Namin'e will" Said Sireen as she hugged her daughter tightly. 'What about that other girl.....What's her name......Neea..........or the whoman with the black cloak" Asked Anari. "I'm sure they will too" Sireen said. "I'm sure everyone will Sweety" Said Kreeno as he picked her up and carried her out in the livingroom. "ladies and gentlemen...........We'd like you to meet.....our daughter Anari" He said as he put her down and held her hand. "Aaaaaaw She's so cute..................but you guys are way to young to be parents....you guys are like what 17 and she's what......No offence" Asked Larxene. "She's nine Larxene" said Sireen. "but if she's nine and your seventeen and if she's your daughter then.........Your old enaugh to be her brother and sister............................but if your old enaugh to be her brother and sister then-" "Ok Larxene.....We get it we were too young to have her BUT we had her by force thanks to my dad and Kreeno's mom" Explained Sireen. "but why would your dad and his mom would WANT you to have a baby at such a young age" Asked Kairi. After when Sireen told Anari to go play with the little kids. Sireen and Kreeno explained to everyone about how Anari was born. "..........WOW A baby born from two eight year old children as her parents......That's ocward very ocward" Said Sora in surprisement. "Please when we go to other worlds tell other people thet Anari is my sister cause if they find out I dunno what they would say" said Sireen. "Hey whow whow whow whow Who said we were gonna take Anari on our mission it's way too dangerus for her" said Cloud. "Brother she's our daughter and I don't want to leave her or her brothers and sisters behind again.........I was worried about them the whole time I was away from them............I never showed it around you or the others but I was" Said Sireen. "Truthfully.....She has a point there Cloud................I don't want to leave our children behind again either" Said Kreeno as he put his arm around Sireen's shoulders. "So I'm on Si's side on this one" "................Your NOT gonna get me to say that she can come with us to other worlds...................I just said it didn't I" Cloud said. "Yes you did Thank you so much brother I love you" Said Sireen as she kissed his cheeck and hugged him tightly. "Just don't let them get in anybody's way got it sister" He said. "You won't even know they're there...........cause they'll be with me and Kreeno the whole time on the ship" Said Sireen. "Honey....The wolves and tigers will be in our room while jr and Anari will be with us in the main controle room" Said Kreeno. "Why can't the wolves and tigers be with us they're our kids too" "Because the main controlle room doesn't have enaugh room for all of us to be there at the same time you know that" said Kreeno. "But I......Fine" She said sadly. "it's ok mother We'll be fine on our own" Said Arisa. ".....Alright just be careful when we're on other worlds and DON'T let other people becides us see you........and that goes for all four of you and your kids" She ordered the tigers and wolves. "got it" They all said in unison. "Good....now go find your sister and keep an eye on her and the boys" She said. "Do you want to talk to her for some reason mother" Asked Sakura, the female wolf. "If They want to talk to their daughter they'll find her themselves" Said Neea. "Neea I wouldn't talk to them like that if I were you" Said Kreeno. "An why not" She said. "Cause you don't want to make Tigers and wolves angry when they're aroung their young" he replied as he pointed at their kids behind them. "......Oh....ok then well I'm gonna go outside and see how Ruki's doin" She said as she walked out into the garden to search for Ruki and the others. When she finally found them they were all on top of Anari. "DOG PILE" Yelled jr. as he jumped on top of Ruki. They all laughed even Anari. "Alright that's enaugh guys you don't want to squish her" Said Neea. "they're not squishing me There as light as a fether as daddy would say" Said Anari as she got up as the boys tumbled off her. "Your teenaged parents wants to talk to you Anari....Alone" She said as she helped the kids up. "So why do they want to talk to me" She asked. 'I dunno something about the Mission we're on...............Your mother says that she wants to take you with us but her brother doesn't want her to cause he says that it's too dangerus for you to be on the mission with us" Neea said. "What about daddy...............does he want me to come along too" She asked once more as she picked up her brother. "Yes Your father is always on your mother's side no matter what.....He always was your mother's slave" She said. "Don't talk about mommy and daddy like that" She said as she held Jr. closer to her. " DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MOMMY AND DADDY LIKE THAT" She yelled as she started to cry. "Anari.....ANARI What's wrong......Neea what did you say to her" Said Sireen as she ran to her. "I didn't say anything" Neea said as she walked away. "Mommy" She said as she turned to her and cried in her chest. "It's ok sweety I'm here now" she said as she wraped her arms around her and hugged them tightly.

That afternoon Sireen and Kreeno both took Anari Shopping for her new clothes and taught her so much about the millennian city. "We're back guys" Said Sireen as she let everyone to go in before her. She shut the door behind her as she saw Anari twirl and skip around the room with her new outfit and her little goodie bag filled with ponytail holders, a head band, bows, and buretts. Kreeno smiled as he looked at her. "She's so cute I'm so gald we have her around again.....it's gotten kinda lonely without her around us right Si" he asked as he looked at her. "Yeah......it has gotten quiet around here without her laughter around the castle.....................I missed it" She said as she looked at Anari then looked at Kreeno and smiled at him. "but so far we've been doin a horrible job as parents on raising her....................When we were first goin out on our mission to find neea and the others We had to rely on Arisa, Sakura, Yam, and Arikase to raise her for a couple of years for us because we couldn't take her with us cause it would be too dangerous for her if she came with us" "but look at where she is now..........She's with us again Just like two years ago................And she gets to come with us on our mission so now we can raise her like a normal young family should raise a child" he said as he wraped his arms around her shoulders. "My brother may have said it was ok for her to come as long as she don't get in everyone's way while they're fighting but he's right it IS too dangerus for her to come with us to other worlds" She said calmly. Anari looked at her mother as she started to cry. she walked over to her silently droped down to her kneez and hugged her mother tightly. "I won't get in anyone's way.....I'll stay on the ship 24/7 keeping an eye on the boys......I promise momma" She said as she hugged her. They looked ar her and smiled as they hugged her back. "Well.............You won't be on the ship 24/7 Whenever we go on a world your going to get outta that ship and see it......Who knows maybe we might go onto a world you like" Said Kreeno. "Like the Pride Lands" She asked. "Yes like the Pride Lands........................but if things get dangerus you come right back to the ship got it" said Sireen. "If we're on a world that allows me to turn into some cat I won't cause I'm skilled remember.....I have a brother and a sister that are white tigers" She said. "Yes I remember but still when things get dangerus get back in the ship got it.......I don't want you getting hurt ok" "Yes momma" She said sadly. "Awwww come on honey let the child fight at least in the Pride Lands she'll be good at it........Arisa and Arikase can teach her how to use her claws like a pro lion cub should Pleeeeeeeease" Kreeno begged as he gave Sireen the puppy dog look. "Come on Kren not that puppy look again.....I'm not gonna let her fight She could get killed by the othe lions" She said. Kreeno kept on looking at her with his puppy look. ".........Oh alright but JUST in the Pride Lands and I don't want her to get too injured and if she does Get her to the ship or somewhere safe if the ship's too far away to get to in time got it" She said. "YES WOOHOOO Ana did you hear that" Kreeno said as he cheered with joy. Anari looked at him surprisingly. "Ana......You've never called me Ana before" She said softly. Kreeno looked at her and smiled. "Well that'll be your first nickname then" he said as he grabed her hand gently and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly in his arms. "We love you Anari.....very much and we'll do everything we can to protect you and see to it that your safe on every world we go on I will promise you that" he said to her sofltly and sweetly to her. She looked at them and hugged them tightly. "But then where would my brothers and sisters go.....If the lions saw them they would try to fight with them" Said Anari. "We'll make sure that they are in the Ship or at least near by the ship if that ever happens won't we Si" He said as he looked at Sireen. "That's right Kren We'll keep an eye on all our children sweety......Including you Anari" She said as she hugged her. Anari looked at her and smiled. "I love you momma and daddy" She said softly as she hugged them once more.

A few days later it was time for everyone to head out once again. When they were finally back on the ship Anari and her animal brothers and sister got a grand tour by Kreeno. "Daddy did you REALLY built this ship" She asked. "With the help of your Uncle Cloud............but the more people we add to this big party then the more rooms I have to build into this ship.........This is the co-controle room where most everyone sits....Your mother, Jr. and I are always upstairs in the main controle room...............and that's where you'll be sometimes but most of the time you'll be with the others in the co-controle room don't worry you can trust our friends.......but as for Neea Don't trust her just yet.......Even I don't trust her eventhough I've been with her and Sireen for like what a year now" He explained as he led her upstair to the main controle room. "Daddy why do I have to be Down in the co-controle room and not with you and momma" Anari asked. "Well............There are some things about me that you won't be able to understand if you saw me right away........Momma will bring you up when we're ready to bring you up" he said as he looked at her. "......alright..............WHOA What is this" She said as she put on Kreeno's helmet. "No no no please don't touch that it's very delicate" He said as he gently took the helmet away from her. "Sorry daddy.....but what are these wires for" She asked. "This is the bace of all what powers the ship..........but be very careful.....sometimes the ship has a mind of it's own............the wires are like it's vains....the main controle room is it's mind but the brain inside it are the people who occupy it" He exclaimed as he set her in Sireen's seat. "Sooo basically everyone's like it's blood vessles only we don't multiply right.........but what's the hat for that's connected to the main wires" She asked as she looked at him. "Well...........I'll tell you about the helmet when your older ok sweety" He said as he hugged her. "Ok daddy" She said. An hour later they headed off the world of Millennia with Arisa, Arikase, Sakura, and Yam Sleeping in Sireen and Kreeno's room. "Why doesn't daddy want me to know about that hat thing that's connected to the main wires" She thaught as she looked at her sleeping brothers and sisters. She laid down in the bed. "Why daddy" She said quietly as she turned to her side and closed her eyes. "Mommy why does Anari look so sad.......and why isn't she up here with us" Asked Jr. as he sat on Sireen's lap looking down at the screen of the image of Sireen and Kreeno's room with Anari on their bed. "I dunno Jr." She replied worriedly. "I don't want her up here just yet......I don't want her to see me like this yet" Said Kreeno. "Kreeno we have to tell her sooner or later" Said Sireen. "I know and we will.....but when she's ready" he said calmly. "Why isn't she ready now.....I get bored up here and I'm not strong enaugh to open the door by myself and you guys tell me to stay up here with you so I can't go downstairs and play with Anari and the others......So Mommy what's our next world" Jr. whined. "Where your Uncle and aunt live according to the map and the world chooser.......Kreeno did you pick it" She said as she turned to him. "....no" he lied. She looked at him as she raised an eyebrow. "............What I wanted to see my other brother and your other sister we haven't seen them in a while and I hear they're dating....Plus Anari hasn't seen them in a long time" he said. "So you did Choose it.....Oh well I don't mind" She said calmly. "So what IS the world we're goin to exactly momma" jr. asked. "Domino City.....Where Cerena and Yugi live now" She replied as a small smile appeared on her face. That night Anari and the others were fast asleep when all of a sudden she hears the small door from accross their bed open. Four tiny wires appeared and floated tward Kreeno and gently started touching him. He opened his eyes. Anari acted like she was asleep but the wires knew she was faking it so the small blue wire slowly floated tward her untill Kreeno grabed it with his fingers. he noded his head no. The blue wire drooped. Kreeno got up and put on his pants and headed out the door. Anari got up and quietly fallowed him. She quietly fallowed him up the stairs. She hid as he shut the door behind him but he didn't latch it.

She quietly crawled up the stairs slowly and stedily trying not to make a sound. She lifted the door up with her head slightly just so that she could see her teenaged father. he walked over to the main wires as he put on the helmet and the wires latched themselves and duged into his bare skin on his back and one over his heart. Her eyes widen as to what she is seeing and started to cry silently. As Kreeno looked forward an image on the left side of his helmet apeard in the inside of it as it revieled Anari peeking through the door as tears fell from her eyes like rain. his eyes widened. "What's she doin her" He thaught as he sighed sadly. he looked over at the door as she ducked her head trying not to let him notice her. but he noticed her from the screen. "Ana I know that's you" he said sadly as he looked at the door and opened it with his mind. he levitated her up from the stairs and laid her down infront of him. "I should've known you would fallow me here" He said as he looked at her. he bint down and held out his hand but she backed away her eyse were filled with scared and worry but he grabed her with both arms and picked her up like a child and held her close to him. "This is why I didn't want you up here yet sweety" He said as he hugged her tightly. He looked into her eyes. "your mother gave me that same look when she first saw me like this....It's alright.....I was trained for this Ana.....When I first started school I've been training for something like this through out my school life it's something I have to do" He said calmly. "W-when you ment that the brain is the people who occupy it....you ment yourself and momma" She asked as she cried. "Only me sweetly....I'm the brain of this ship the wires go through me and obsorb some of my electricity from my body....this wire you see over my heart keeps my heartbeat in check just in case something goes wrong with the ship like tonight.......that's why you heard that small door open that's accross from our bed open....becuse those four small wires wake me up if something's wrong here in the main controle room" he explained. "but....What's the helmet for" She asked as she calmed down a little. "it's for helping me see what needs to be repaired outside the ship so that I can repair it without leaving this room........And for seeing a cirtin daughter who fallow her daddy into this room without permission" he said as he ticked her. She laughed softly. "Are you mad at me daddy" She asked as she wiped her tears. He looked at her with wide eyes then he smiled and hugged her tightly. "No........I'm not mad....should I be" He asked. "normally most daddys are" She said. "Well I'm not like normal daddys am I" He said as he hugged her. "I guess not" She said as she looked down. "What you GUESS not that's it....time for the tickle monster" He said as he started tickling her. "Daddy.........How many things can you do at once when your in that condition" She asked. "I can do lots of things when I'm like this.....Look outside that window" he said softly as he pointed to the side window. She looked out and saw that wires were levitating and fixing themselves and a lid was trying to keep itself from foating away from where it needed to be. "WOW Daddy....Are you doin that" she asked in amazement. "Yes.............I can do lots of things at once when I'm like this but when I'm like you see me everyday I can only do like two three things at a time when I'm like this I can do many things at once......like talk to you while Using my powers to fix things outside the ship........but I can't do everything at once or else the ship'll overload it's circitry" 'Soo What are the wires on your hat for" 'it's to allow me to see everything outside the ship.....and what needs to be repaird......a couple of the wires keeps my brain waves in check so that I don't get brain damage as I'm connected to these wires" He said as he looked at her. She turned to him with worry in her eyes. "it's alright there's nothing to be scared of Ana I'm alright really I am.......remember what I said about the ship having a life of it's own.........................well so do the wires.......They make it to where I won't die when something goes wrong....that's the way Cloud made them.....he made them for me to order around.......They're kinda like pets y'know cause they act somewhat like them" He explained as he walked over to her and wraped his arm around her. "How can they act like pets" She asked. "Well cause they're alive.......You know the small door that you heard in our room....the one accross our bed" he asked. she looked at him. "Yeah what about it" She asked. "Well one of those four wires wanted to shock you.....it must've known that you had woken up by the sound of the door opening and it wanted to play.....but I didn't let it.....they can act like such children sometimes" He said. 'How can those act like children.....they're connected to the main wires arent they" She asked. "Yes but the ones in our rooms have a different personality then the one's around the whole ship....they act like children rather then pets.....Children about your age....maybe jr.'s maybe.....but mostly your age" He said as he hugged her. he picked her up and held her like a child. "I missed you my little princess" he said softly as he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. "Daddy.......Why do I have two colered eyes like that Neea girl" She asked. "You ask way too many questions baby......................it's really rare for anyone to have two colored eyes instead of just one like your mother and I but somehow you have two colored eyes so your a rare child just like Neea is" he said. "now it's getting late you should get back to bed" He said. "no I wanna stay with you daddy" She said not wanting to leave. "Your like your mother alright..................ok you can stay here untill I'm done then we're both goin back to sleep we don't want momma to worry about us do we" he said as he let her on Sireen's chair and laid a blanket over her. He pressed a blue button on the chair as it started to lean backwards. He set a pillow beneath Anari's head. "Go back to sleep" He ordered softly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you....my little princess" He whispered as he watched over her as he finished fixing the repairs on the ship with his mind. 


	18. Part 18

The next morning Anari woke up Next to her father. She sat up wandering what time it is. She looked at the Analog clock but she couldn't tell time. "I wander what time it is" She thaught as she looked over and Saw Kreeno waking up. When he sat up she saw bruises whare the wires were dugged into his back. She looked off to the side as he looked at her. "Morning Ana..........What's wrong Anari....Feeling alright" he said as he gently pulled her to him and felt her forehead as he hugged her tightly. "I'm fine daddy" She said sadly. "This is......Like my dream" She thaught. "I know something's wrong princess....Tell me...please" He said as he cuped her face with his hand. "Tell me....What's wrong sweety" He said as he kissed her forehead. She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes as she told him her dream and what she saw on his back. "Oh honey I'm sorry you had to see me like that last night I didn't know that you would have bad dreams because of it" He said sadly. "It's ok daddy....I'll get over it sooner or later" She said as she looked off to the side as tears formed in her eyes. "That's not what your eyes say.........Your mother's still trying to get used to it but she knows that it's something I have to do.....It's my job y'know" he said sweetly as he Picked her up and sat her on his lap and held her like a child and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry these bruises will go away this afternoon" He said as he kissed her forehead as he saw the tears falling from her face and onto the covers. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "You're just like your mother.....Always worrying about me" he said sweetly as he gave her a gently noogie. She giggled. "I love you daddy" he said as she hugged him tightly. "I love you too my little princess" He said as he hugged her back. "Daddy......What time is it" She asked as she looked at him. "Seven thirty why do you ask" He replied. "I Don't know how to tell time" She said sadly. 'Well then I'm just gonna have to teach you don't I" he said as he looked at her. "I can read digital clockes just fine but it's the analog clocks that get to me" She said as she pointed at the clock on the wall above the wire door. "For now I'll teach you the Basics like when the big hand is on the six and when the little hand is on the four that's called four thirty" he said as he showed her the time he had said with his arms. She giggled. "You look funny when you do that daddy" She said as she giggled. "Oh I do don't I....Well I'll show you with paper then" He said as he got out of bed, Got his pants on then went to a small drawer. He braught out a notebook and a pencil. Then he braught out a pretty blue dress. "I'll show you how to tell time when we get up to the main controle room Right now lets get you Dressed for the day shall we" He said as he took off Anari's nightgown then sliped her dress on. "Shouldn't we wake up momma first......that way she won't worry about us" She asked as she looked at her mother who was still sleeping. "Naah Let her sleep Jr. will wake her up when he get's hungry" Kreeno said quietly as he picked her up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen holding Anari in his arms. "Won't momma would worry if she finds out that we're gone" She asked as Kreeno set her down in a chair. "She knows whare we are When your mother wakes up the first place she goes to is the main controle room.......She never eats breakfast....I wander why......She always gets some Juice for jr.....but never anything for herself" He said as he started fixing Anari's Breakfast. "Maybe it's just her choice daddy.......She gets breakfast for everyone else in her family but nothing for herself............Didn't you tell me once before the Breakfast was the most important meal of the day" She asked. "Yes I did.......You still remember that Ana" He asked as he turned to her. "Why do you think I hunted only in the mornings and evenings.............I never ate whatever meal is after breakfast but before the third meal What are they called again" "Lunch is the second meal and Dinner is the third You used to call it din din when you were little" he answered to her as he set a plate of sausage, and Cheesey egg infront of her then went to the fridge and braught out the Apple juice jug and pourd some in a glass then set it on the table becide the plate. "There you go Try this it's sausage, and Cheesey egg....You eat them with your fork.....sometimes when you don't have surip on the sausage you can eat them with your fingers" he said as he sat down in the chair next to hers. She took a bite of her sausage. "Sooo what do you think good huh" He asked. ".......I've had better......................................just kidding" She said as she looked at him. he smiled and put his hand on her hair and stroked her long silky hair. She took anouther bite of her sausage then a bite of her cheesey egg. "Slow down or you'll choke" He said worriedly as he saw her eating her cheesey egg too fast. He gently grabed the fork and pulled it out of her mouth. "You don't want to eat too fast or you'll choke.....and that won't be good for you or any of us......Now eat what you have in your mouth already then you can take anouther bite" He said sweetly as he set the fork down on the plate. "Alright sorry daddy" She said as she swallowed her cheesey egg then took a small bite of her sausage. "That's better" he said as he sighed. "What's so bad about choking anyway" She asked. "For One thing it can KILL YOU...............and you mother and I don't want that" he said as he raised his voice on her by accident. Tears started to form in her eyes. "......I'm sorry sweety.....I didn't mean to yell at you" he said as he got up and wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's alright daddy" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She cuddled up to him as she smiled softly. "She's such a Daddy's little girl to you isn't she Techboy.....Since She's always with you lately" said Neea as she walked into the kitchen holding a sleeping Ruki in her arms. "So where's miss crybaby and mini you Techboy" She asked. "We're right here" Said Sireen tiredly behind Neea as she rubed her eye holding a tired jr in her arms. Neea jumped. "Jeez you about gave me a heart attack girl" She said as she turned around and looked at Sireen. "Sorry Neea" she said as she yoaned. Anari looked at her and smiled. "Morning momma" she said. "Morning sweety" Said Sireen as she looked at her daughter and smiled then looked at Kreeno. "Has she been any trubble for you lately Kren" She asked. "No Si....She's a perfect angel just like her mother" He said as he hugged her tightly. Sireen smiled. "That's good" she said as she set Jr. on the counter and got out a sippy cup from the cabnet and poured some Grape juice in it then gave it to Jr. "So what's up with the change in attitude all of a sudden......You've been like this since you found your so called "daughter" in Millennia" She asked as she looked down and saw that Ruki was waking up. He looked at her. "Morning mommy" He said as he looked at her. She smiled slightly and hugged him.

That afternoon they've finally landed in Domino City. They walked out of the ship and looked around. "I wander where the Gameshop is" Asked Kreeno. "SIREEN KREENO AAAAAAAAAAAAH IT'S YOU" Yelled a familier voice. "CERENA" Yelled Sireen as they ran to echother and hugged eachother tightly. "Cerena Dahling it's been SUCH a long time how have you been.......I hear that you and Yugi are dating is this true Spill ALL the Detales" Sireen said as she hugged her. "Yes Si we are......we've been goin out for about a year now...............unlike you I bet that you and Kreeno have been goin steady since lasy year" She said. "I'll admit it we've been goin steady since last year.......OH this is Anari our daughter and this is Kreeno Jr. our son" 'Wait.....YOU HAVE KIDS" She said in surprisement. "of corse This is the daughter we've been telling you about" She said as she put her hand on Anari's head. "She's a very beautiful child Sireen" Said Cerena. "Anari this is your Aunt Cerena" Said Sireen as she gently moved Anari to the front of her. "it's alright Anari.....I won't hurt you......I'm one of your mother's sisters" She said as she slowly held out her hand to her. "You look just like momma" She said as she looked at her hand. "You shake it Anari......like this" Said Sireen as she heled up her right hand and put it in Cerena's right hand. Anari Tilted her head to the side in confusion. "She was raised by her brothers and sister which are the Wolves and white tigers that we braught with us........there in the ship now" She said as she pointed at the wolves, white tigers, and their young ones in the ship. "Tell them to come on out and meet our Wolves and tigers..............The White tiger with the blue bow must be Arisa right............and the wolf with the pink bow is Sakura" "That's right dear sister your getting good with remembering names and faces" "But of corse I am I'm the one with the memory if the family group your the one with all the beauty" She said. "That's not true we all have the beauty" 'but you have more then we do Si" "Whatever" She said as she looked at Kreeno and Yugi walking tward them. "Sooooo Yuse i hear that you and Cerena are Dating now is this true brother" He asked as he turned to Yugi. "Yes it's true" he said. "Tell me what happened" Kreeno asked as he turned to his brother. "Remember how we were stranded on the Island for four years...........that was where we first became a couple" He explained. "Hmmm.......did you guys sleep together while you were there" Kreeno asked as he looked at his brother teasingly. "O-Only to keep ourselves warm on cold nights.......While we were on the island Every night when we first started living there.........I would always wake up to the sound of Cere crying" "Why" Kreeno asked. "It was too dark for her to see me so the thaught I went somewhere and so started crying...........But I was just accross from her where I've always been...............but she would still wake up crying eventhough I'd always tell her that I would be right accross from her if she needed anything" Yugi exclaimed. "Hmm......Her, Sireen, and their other sisters are like eachother...........Always worried about their loved ones" Kreeno said as he looked at Anari who was running tward him. She jumped into his arms almost knicking him down. "Daddy" She said as she ran to him. "Daddy......wait.....THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER" Said Yugi in surprisement. "Yes......this is Anari.....Anari this is your uncle Yugi" He said as he picked her up and held her like a child. "he looks like you just like aunt Cerena looks like momma" She said as she looked and observed Yugi. 'That's because they're sisters and yugi and I are brothers that's why they're your Aunt and Uncle" He said. "........I don't get it daddy Why do I call them Aunt and Uncle when they're your brother and Momma's sister" She said as she tilted her head in confusion once again. "Well since Cerena is momma's sister you call her Aunt Cerena and sisnce Yugi is my brother you call him Uncle Yugi" he said as he looked at her. "I know that but WHY do I call them that" "Because they are our siblings meaning we're related by blood" He said as they sat down next to the girls on the grass. "So Cerena how's school goin for you and Yugi" Asked Sireen. "it's goin Great Yesterday the Sensei had a surprise for us and GUESS WHAT IT WAS" She said as she shreiked. "What was it" She asked. "STABLES WITH HORSES" She said as she screamed. "OH MY GOD REALLY AAAAH" Yelled Sireen in surprisement as she screamed along with her sister."So how many horses does the stable have" She asked. "enaugh to teach a whole class how to ride and care for them" Said Cerena. "That many huh wow" she said. "Uh-huh and the Teachter that teaches that class......her son is in a couple of our classes his name's Yusei Fudo" Said Cerena. "Yusei huh...........that's......the first word Anari said when she was born" Said Siren as a tear formed in her eye. "i don't understand no baby can speak when they're first born" Said Cerena. "Well Millennians like us speak our true love's name the day we're born like your's was Yugi and mine was Kreeno..........but when Anari was born.........She said Yusei then about two minutes later She said Fudo.............you don't think that the Yusei your talking about is the name Anari said do you" Said Sireen as she looked at Anari who was now sleeping in Kreeno's lap. "It can't be he's a high schooler shouldn't he be like 8 to 10 years older then her" Said Kreeno. "he's eighteen but age doesn't really matter i can tell that he's a good person I can tell by what his monsters in his deck say" "What do you mean by monsters in his deck and they say that he's a very good poerson and cares alot for his friends but his monsters are.......different then ours" Asked Sireen. "I can read the thaughts of animanls and monster spirits in one's deck like I can tell what yugi's Kuriboh is feeling right now" Said Cerena. "That's just like Anari............when she was little she read the thaughts of our horses...........I dunno how but she did" "She must've gotten it from our side of the family cause you have it too" Said Cerena.

That afternoon they went to visit the school. "the school's closed but everyone likes to hang around the courtyard all the time even when school's out for summer" Said Cerena as she headed off to the stables fallowd by the others. Just then she saw a man trying to calm a beautiful white stallion down. "Uh-oh Rukia's giving Yusei a hard time........guess I better help out" Cerena thaught as she ran over to the high school aged man named Yusei. "Where's she goin momma" ASked Anari. "She's gonna help that poor man out sweety" Said Sireen as she looked at Anari who was in her arms as she walked. "Pole" Said Kreeno. "What do you mean 'pole'" Said Sireen as she looked at Kreeno. "POLE" he said a little louder and a little worried like as he pulled Sireen and Anari out of the way as she was about to run into a light pole. "Watch where your goin next time will ya babe you about ran into the pole THAT'S why I said Pole before" He said as he looked at her with sincere eyes. She looked to the side of her as she passed by a lightpole a foot away from her. "Oh......Sorry honey" She said as she looked at him ans smiled faintly. he looked at her then kissed her lips tenderly. "You had me worried that you might hurt yourself" He said. She smiled at him. "You guys worry about eachother alot" Said Anari. "Well we also worry about you honey" Said Sireen as she looked at her. "I know.........you guys still worry about everyone way too much" She said as she laid her head down in Sireen's sholder. "Rest my young one" Said Kreeno as he smiled and put his hand on Anari's head. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He smiled back. "Isn't she heavy for you Si....................I could hold her for a while" he asked. "No I'm alright" She replied. Kreeno gave her the puppy dog face and puppy whimper. "She looked at him. "Oh no not the Puppy face" She whined as he looked at her. "..........Oh alright" She said as she handed Anari over to Kreeno. "Thank you my love" He said as he grabed Anari from her gently. He held her like a baby as she slept in his arms. he looked at her and smiled. Sireen looked at Cerena who had Calmed down the horse named Rukia. "Easy girl....that's it.....it's alright now" She said softly in Rukia's ears. "mother told me how you calmed this very same horse down and braught it back to her. How do you do it Cerena" ASked a tall man at the age of eighteen. his hair spiked like Yugi's and Kreeno's. "It's just in my blood I guess....my sisters can do the same with their horses.....Where I came from We had our own stables right at our own home......We each had two horses..................one of mine was a White stalian Just like Rukia.........but her name was Kiku" She said. "Wow.....Two horses......You and your sisters' must've lived on a farm where your from" He said as he looked at Sireen and Kreeno walking tward them. "Is that one of your sisters now" he asked her. "Yes this is Sireen She's the oldest of the five of us....I'm the second oldest same for Kreeno and Yugi" She replied. "FIVE.....your the second of FIVE" he said in surprisement. "Yes Yusei....Kreeno is the oldest of five brothers while Yugi is the second of the five" She said as she looked at Yugi then Sireen then Kreeno then Anari. "So your one if pentuplets wow" he said with wide eyes. "Sooo....Who's the little one" He asked as he looked at Anari. "What oh....that's Anari Kreeno's............Kreeno's little sister" "Hmmm....Anari.....what a beautiful name for such a beautiful child" he thaught. "Beautiful name she has" He said. "Thanks My father always said that Anari would be a perfect name for her" Said Kreeno as he looked at her who was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes. Yusei looked closely at her eyes. His eyes widened. "wow.....she has beautiful eyes.....They're so uniquie" he said softly to himself as he looked at her bicolored eyes. "Daddy......Where are we" She asked as she looked at Kreeno. " We're at Cerena and Yugi's school" he said as he put her down holding her hand firmly within his. She looked at Yusei and blushed slightly. "Who's he daddy" She asked. "This is Yusei Fudo one of their classmates his mother owns the stables right over there" He said as he pointed at the stables. "Stables........Meaning where they keep animals like what mommy used to have" She asked as she looked at her father. "Yes it's where I used to keep my horses when I wasn't using them" sireen said as she looked at Anari. She looked back at Yusei and tilt her head in confusion. "You have spiky hair like Yugi's it looked funny" She said as she pointed at his hair. "It's just the way it is little one" He said as he chuckled. "Anari be nice" Said Kreeno. "Sorry daddy....Sorry Mr. Fudo" She said as she bowed. "It's alright I get that alot i'm used to it" He said. "Daddy I wanna see the horses can I Please" Anari asked. "It's alright with me I need to take Rukia back anyway...I'll look after her I promise I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trubble" Yusei said. "You can take him for his word Brother he's really kind and he looks trustworthy" Said Yugi. "Your right little brother............I don't see why not....go ahead Anari" Said Kreeno. "YEAY" Yelled Anari as she jumped for joy. Just then she felt a pair of strong but soft hands gently grab onto her waist and lifted her up and onto Rukia. "hold on little one" Said Yusei as he grabed Rukia's reigns and began to walk tward the stables. Sireen looked back at them and smiled. Kreeno looked at Cerena with his arms crossed. "Little sister huh" He said. "Well I didn't want him to know that she was your daughter cause then he would think that it would be weird for two teenagers having a daughter that's half as old as they were I mean she's nine your like what seventeen eighteen years old or so...Please don't be mad at me Kreeno" She explained. "I'm not mad Cerena.......how could I be mad at my girlfriend's sister.........but that does sound a little weird...........But Anari is still our daughter and we are still her parents and that can't ever change" He said. "But we have to call her your little sister around other people like Tea and the others.............Yusei already knows the truth but I don't think he'll tell.........will he Cerena" Asked Sireen. "Umm......I don't think so Si He seems pretty trustworthy to me.........I could ask the spirits of his strongest monsters if you want me too He must've droped them" She said as she had the Stardust Dragon and Junk Worrior cards in her hand. " Ask them....maybe they might tell us more about him" Said Sireen. "Wow.....i've never seen cards like those before I wander what they do" Said Yugi. Cerena consentrated on her gift to summon Yusei's monters. Two small round balls slowly came out of the cards and started to swirl upwards around her. Then a transparent virsion of Junk Worrior and Stardust Dragon Appeared before her. They bowed to her. They didn't say anythiing but Cerena knew what they were thinking. "Junk worrior says that he's very kind to his friends even to those who he had just met and Stardust says that he would never leave his friend behind and if they were ever captured or taken away from him like he was then Yusei would save them no matter what the risk is......if the risk is too high then he'll think of something else" She said as she looked at Sireen and the boys.

A few hours later Yusei returned with a sleeping Anari in his arms. "She had so much fun with the animals that now she wants to learn how to ride a horse....I only told her how to take care of one and show her how to take a saddle off a horse's back" He said as he gave Anari to Kreeno. "And For some reason but....I think she has a 'sixth sence' for some reason but she knew what Rukia was thinking You daughter has a remarkable gift I've never seen anything like it" He said to Kreeno quietly. "she's always been like her mother....She loves animals alot just like her and me" He said as he looked down at her and smiled. "That's good......Listen A couple of our horses are pregnnant and their babies will be born in a month soo.....and since Anari wants to learn how to ride a horse maybe I can teach her" he asked. "Hmm....Well I don't see why not.........Alright when can she start" Said Kreeno. "Tomarrow after school tomarrow is our last day of school that's when I'll have plenty of time on my hands so I can teach her" he said. The next afternoon Kreeno, Sireen, Cerena, and Yugi braught Anari back to the stabbles. Yusei walked out of the stables and walked over to them, "Hey everyone" He said. After talking with them for a while he took Anari to the stables, but when she got there She saw anouther man and a little girl that's looks to be her age. "Jack Runa this is Anari this is Yugi's little sister the other man was Kreeno one of yugi's Pentuplet brothers" He said. "H-hi" Anari said Shyly as she looked at Runa. Jack put Runa down. "it's alright Runa" Said Jack. Runa walked over to Anari as Anari did the same. They stared and looked at eachother for a very long time. "Your right Yusei.....There really are other kids like me on other worlds" Said Anari. "jack what does she mean" Asked Runa. "There are other worlds becides this one.....you know the book I read to you the other night.........the world they're on is real same as the other worlds in the books" Jack Exclaimed. Runa looked at around the stables in wide eyes and in amazement. "So...Does that mean that Millennia is a world too" She asked as she looked at a poster of Jack with a helmet Riding his D-Wheel on the wall. "What's right Runa.............That's a Picture of me Turbo Dueling aguinced Yusei in a turnament" He said as he walked over to her. "Runa i can tell that your part Millennian........What was your first word you said when you were born" Said Anari. "Me........a Millennian.....how can you tell" "Cause I'm full Millennian and millennians can tell when there are other millennians near even if it's just a fraction of them are...................I sence anouther Millennian here too.....it's one of the horses I can sence it............Yusei who's that horse in Rukia's Stall" She asked as she looked at the Millennian horse. "that....Is Rukia Anari.....her and her brother are part Millennian as well as Runa" he said. "I'm not Millennian I can't be Millennian" Said Runa as she ran to Jack. "but I can tell that your a least half Millennian and all millennians say their first word the day their born but they don't ever say that one word again untill they're at least 16 or 18 I'm not sure yet Momma says that i've already said my first word just a few days ago......I just Met Yusei a few days ago" Anari Said. "That's because....Your first word is always your true love's name first and last" Said Runa unexpectedly. "So you ARE Millennian I can sooo tell......What was your first word surely you MUST remember it" She asked. "I'm not gonna say especually when He's around" Said Runa as she pointed at Jack. "So your first word was Jack Atlas COOL So that means that Jack is your True love I'm so hapy for you Runa I've always known it since he has been watching over you this whole time" She said. Jack and Runa blushed Madly. "Jack what was your first word.......It had to have been Runa there's no doubt about it since you haven't noticed that she was the first word you said when you were born and yet was watching over the same girl your bound to be with for the rest of your life" Said Anari. "I guess she really does get these intuitions from her mother" said Yusei. "How did she know what my first word was" Runa thaught as she continued to blush. "W-We'd better be getting outta here see you in a month Yusei" said Jack as he grabed Runa's hand and walked on out of the stables. When Anari saw Runa and Jack leave she looked back up at Yusei. "Did I say something wrong Yusei" She asked. "Well...not really but I think you kinda made them feel unconfortable in a way.....I don't think runa was the Half Millennian............She's actually a full Jack's the Half.....Your millennian Powers aren't at their fullest yet Like your mother and father's.......there were too much Millennian blood around that you couldn't tell who was half and who was full" He said as he ruffled her hair. "So Yusei..............Your half Millennian..........What was your first word..........momma says that I've already met the person I first said" She asked. He blush madly as she asked the question. "Well uh..........your right about me being Millennian but I don't think that I remember what my first word was Becides how did you know About Jack watching over her since way back when" He said. "well...........Remember I can tell what people and animals are thinking" She said as she turned to him. "Oh yeah.....I forogt about that.............................. OH Come here I wanna show you something" He said as he walked over to two female horses taht were mor round then the others. "These two ladies aren't like other horses here.....They are pregnant and in one month those babies will be born I'm thinking that once when they're old enaugh I'm thinking on giving one to Runa and one to you...............................but it's gonna have to stay here at the stables but in the meantime While i'm teaching you how to ride them I'm also gonna have jack teach her how to ride the horses" He said. "jack knows hor to ride horses too" She asked. "Yes.....This black stalion here is his.....The one in the next stall is mine..We learned from my mother when we were little" He exclaimed as he put her on Rukia. "Since this one's your Aunt Cerena's I'll let you ride Rukia" He said as he tied a long rope around a ring on her reins and led her out onto a big feild behind the stables with a fence around it. "We're gonna start off with a walk then when you want to go into a traught flick the reins gently but when she starts to go too fast I'll pull on this rope that's tied to her reins to make her slow down so don't worry but if I do what you need to do is hold on tight to the reins and try to stay on the saddle.......if you fall off the saddle I'll rush over to catch you before you fall to the ground I'll make sure of that" he exclaimed as he looked over at her. She nodded her head. "Got it Yusei" She said as she smiled.

Hours later Kreeno and Yugi walked to the stables to pick up Anari. They noticed that Rukia was galloping and Anari was on her looking at Yusei. Yusei looked at her as he smiled. "Very good Anari your getting the hang of it now Your learning fast" He said. She looked around at Yugi and Kreeno and Waved at them. "Hi daddy hi uncle Yugi" She said as she waved. "Wow Kreeno I can't believe it your daughter learns just as fast as you......I remember that you were galloping like that in a matter of hours on your first day on one of Sireen's horses when their mother was teaching us how to ride" Said Yugi as he looked at his brother. "Yes Yugi..............she gets that half from me" he said as he looked at Yugi and smiled. "Soo...What you told us about her first word........Who was it that she said" He asked. "..........It was Yusei Fudo..............She said his name when she was born" He said. "What but....he's ten years older then her" he said. "When she's old enaugh she'll know that Age won't matter in love.................If Yusei is her True love then so be it..........He'll make a great husband for her when the time comes" he said. "Hmm.......Your right brother..................Age Doesn't matter But she's still too young to even have a boyfriend you still have to finish raising her" Said Yugi as he turned to him. "Yes I know that Yugi.......and I know it'll be hard for us when It'll be time to let her go and start her own Journey with Yusei by her side................They'll make a happy couple" He said as he looked at his daughter and smiled. "Come on brother don't cry on me now She's still young and becides you'll have her with you and Sireen untill she's like what seventeen, eighteen years of age" Yugi teased. "I know" He said as he looked at Yugi. "Once when you and Cerena have a child you'll understand what it feels like to watch it grow up and grow apart from you" he said. "Yeah that's true Kreeno..........We are destined to marry and that does mean that we might have kids..................but not untill we're twenty-four" Said Yugi. "Thats good....Following in Keitaro Keiji's orders huh.......he doesn't want you to do 'it' with her untill your at least twenty but you say twenty-four so that's a good thing............try not to have our mom and her dad try to do anything like they did to me and Sireen nine years ago" said Kreeno. "Right I'll never let them harm Cerena like they did to Sireen...........not now.........not ever" He vowed. "Good that's the brother I know and love Always sticking to orders and rules never brakeing any one of them" he said as he gave him a hard noogie. He chuckled. "that's me alright brother" Said Yugi. When Anari was done practicing Yusei helped her off of Rukia. She huged him tightly before he set her down on the grass. "Lessons one through four are done wow if there's a next time I'll teach you how to mount and dismount.....meaning how to get on and off a horse's saddle" Yusei said as he lifted her up and over the fence then jumped over it himself. He walked becide Anari tward the boys. "She's done an unbelievably fantastic Job Kreeno I taught through Lessons one through four within a few hours......You think I could continue to teach her untill you have to go back on your journey" Yusei asked. "Please Daddy I promise to be good to him and fallow all his instrusctions" Anari asked as she looked at Kreeno. "Alright becides she does need to learn more on horses anyway but right now it's time to go back to the ship it's past your bedtime" He said as he smiled. "YEAY Thank you daddy" She said as she hugged him then hugged Yusei then fallowed Yugi to tward the ship behind the Game Shop. "I trust she was good during her lessons Yusei" He asked. "Yes she only fell once but I caught her before she hit the ground............She's a special one I've never seen a beautiful daughter like yours always confident and ready for anything that's throwed at her we got all the way through four lessons and practices within four hours and Rukia, Byakuya, and Amaru seems to like her alot......byakuya is Rukia's brother....the black stalion you see accross from Rukia's stall......both of them are Millennian Horses.........but they are the only two millennian horses in the stables" Said Yusei. "Who's Amaru" Kreeno asked. "Amaru is one of the pregnant horse's name........Her and the other horse's babies will be born next month I was thinking on giving one of them to Anari when it's old enaugh to have someone ride it......It'll stay with it's mother of corse" He said. "Hmm....that doesn't sound like a bad idea............I can sence that your half Milennian.......For some reason but she's been asking me what was the first word she said when she was born..........and I bet she's asked you that same question am I correct" he said. "How'd you know" Asked yusei. "Cause I told her that she's already met the person she said when she was born..................She said your name when she was born........and I know that you said her name when you were born....am I correct" he said. "I......Yeah it's true........................Anari is a beautiful child....Her bicolored eyes are so Unique........so many features on her...........that's what makes her special to you, Sireen, and the others" He said as he looked at him. "My father once told us when my brothers and I were little that our first word that we said when we were born was our true love's name.................When Anari was born she said your name.......So that means that you are her true love and the first word a baby says is never wrong...............I know that you like her.....and she likes you" Said Kreeno as he turned to him. "I do like your daughter very much and she's a wonderful child to have around she makes everyone feel warm inside their hearts.....but I would never take her away from her parents" He said. "We'll give her to you when the time is right.............and when that time comes.....We will bring her back to Domino City......In the meantime while i'm here I shall make something for you and for her so that you and Anari can communicate to one anouther when we're traveling to worlds..............Well I should be goin Sireen's probibly worried about me Than ks for taking so much time off your hands to teach her how to ride horses I'll bring Ana back tomarrow so that you can spend more time with her..........you can call her Ana if you want that's her pet name I give her" He said as bowed to him then walked off tward the ship. "No problem Kreeno All I have is spare time" He said. "How can he be so sure that I wouldn't do anything to Anari if he lets me have her................of corse he's right and all I would never do anything to her untill she was older and more ready and I would always stay by her side when she needs me" he thaught as he looked at Kreeno. 


	19. Part 19

The Next morning Kreeno and Yugi went back to the Stables with Anari holding one of their hands in hers. When she saw Yusei, She smiled. She let go of both her father's and uncle's hands as she snucked up behind him. She glomped on him making him loose his balence but he quickly regained it. "MORNING YUSEI" She said as she jumped on his back. "WHOA.....good morning to you too Anari...................Ready to continue with your lessens" he said as he looked at her. "YOU BET YUSEI" She said as she hugged him tightly. "We'll pick her up at eight" Said Kreeno "Whow but why so long Kreeno" Yusei Asked. "We're leaving tomarrow so she wanted to spend as much time with you while we're still here.....That's why I made these last night" He said as he handed him a pendant with a long chain to put around his neck. "Thank you Kreeno" He said as he bowed to him and put the pendant around his neck. "We can try it out as soon as soon as I get back home to see if they work momma gave me permission" Said Anari as she showed him her pendant. "And we will but first you need to finish up your lessons there are lots to do if your father is gonna let me have you all day long" He said as he took her off of his back and gently set her on the ground next to him. She looked ahead of her as she saw her father waving to her. She waved back. "BYE DADDY SEE YOU TONIGHT" She yelled as she saw him turning around talking to Yugi. She smiled as she looked at her father. Just then she felt Yusei's hand on her head. "You love you father very much don't you" He asked. "Yeah and momma" he looked down at her and smiled. "We all love our parents very much" He said. "but What about Runa...Why's she living with Jack instead of her parents" She asked as she looked at him as they walked into the stables to suit up Chihiro. "Well....I'm not sure Why don't you ask her next time you see her alright" he said. "Alright Yusei" She said as he helped her on Chihiro's back after when she had put on her saddle. "I should really give him a nickname.....Lesse what should be a good Nickname for him hmm" She thought as she looked at him while she had a mind barrier up. Yusei went back into the stables as Anari looked at him. "Yusei where are you goin" She asked. "Don't worry I'll be out in a second" He said as he walked in but looking at her. When he was walking into the stables he saw Jack on Byakuya with Runa infront of him on the sattle."Where are you goin Atlas" He asked. "This is my horse remember....I'm showing Runa what it's like to ride a horse" He said as he wraped one of his arms around Runa's waist so that she wouldn't fall. "Hmm I take it that you really like her don't you" He said. "I love her Yusei......more then anything.....You like Anari too so I'm not the only man that likes a little girl as if I would like a woman" He thaught to him by using telepithy. "Thought so......So have you taught her anything about Millennia and it's peoples Special abilities" He asked. "I'm gonna teach her how to make a mind barrier when we get back home" He said as he looked down at her. "of corse I have......Just not all of them" He said. "You should....Anari already knows most of her abilities I can sence it in her heart that she does" Said Yusei as he looked at Anari. He smiled at her lovingly. "She's a fast learner We're already on lesson six and this is only her second day of learning how to ride a horse.......You should teach Runa how to ride a horse it's one of Millennian's abilities that they're suposed to be fast learners.......but that's only if they're full Millenninan" "Hmm.......That's a good idea Yusei I'll have to think about that but thanks for the idea" Said Jack as he turned Byakuya to training ground. "Let's go Byakuya.....Later Yusei" He said as he galloped away tward the training ground. He walked out of the Stables a few minutes later with Rukia becide him holding her reins. He got onto her and walked over to Anari. "Fallow me there's something I wanna show you" He said as Anari started walking behind him. She blushed as she looked at him. he looked behind him and noticed that she was blushing staring off into space and yer realising where she was goin. he slowed down just a little as they walked side by side. "What are you thinking about Ana" He asked as he looked at her. She shook out of her trance and looked at Yusei. "Huh What.....oh........nothing" She replied shyly. "Ok Whatever you say" He said as he looked ahead of him. "Yusei" She asked not looking up at him. "Hm?" He replied as he looked at her. "What was your first word.............when you were a baby" She asked looking ahead of her. "Why ask that question Ana" He asked as he looked at her confusingly. "it's just that.............I asked daddy what My first word what when I was born and he said that my first word was a boy's name and I've never met the man untill a few days ago...............but a few days ago is when I met you............So i asked him What was the word and he said that I've already met him and by the time I get older I'll see him again and someday be with him forever........or so he says......but I don't understand what he means by that" She said as she looked at him. "Hmmmm........Well when a Millennian is born wether it's a full, half or part Millennian when it's first born it says someone's name but it's a name oposite gender to their own.....maybe someone that's already been born before them or someone that hasn't.............It's like Runa.....you told her that her first word was Jack Atlas right....So Jack is her True love............your True love's name is the first word you say when your born" Yusei explained. "I know that Jack is Runa's True love but.............. Runa's only nine my age and he's about at LEAST in his early twentys or so he apears to be" She said. "He's about the same age as me Ana He's just a little bit older then me he's already nineteen while i'm still eighteen but I'll be nineteen in a few months just you wait" He said as he looked at her and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. "But he's still older then Runa he should like her as a sister not as something more then that" She said. "But didn't you notice the way he takes care of her........the way he blushes at her when he looks at her..the way you do when you look at me" he said. "WHAT I do not blush when I look at YOU" She said as she started to blush. He laughed. "but I did notice the way he blushes at her......but why is he always with her it's like he never lets her out of his sights" She said. "I'm not sure but the next time you see her and Jack you can ask them ok" "Alright" She said as she looked ahead of her. He looked at her and smiled. He looked ahead of him and saw Jack and Runa heading tward the river. "Look it's Jack and Runa" said Anari quietly. "I know...........what're they doin out here.....come on we should hide in the trees and find out why they're here" Said Yusei as he grabed Chuhiro's Reins and guided Anari to the trees a few meters away from Jack and Runa.

"What's wrong Runa you haven't talked since we left the stables two hours ago" Jack asked. "What oh..........Sorry I was just thinking" Runa said as she looked ahead of her. "Like what" He asked. "About how Anari knew" She said. "Knew about what" he asked. "About who's name I said when I as born.........You told me that all Millennians say their first word the day they're born.....but the word that the babies say.......are they're true love's name" She exclamed. "You mean Anari Knew who's name you said when you were born but how" "She's a full Millennian that's how she knew" She said. "Hmmmm.....She is full Millennian like you but I don't think that's how she knew........I think she read your mind" He said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him. "Really.....I thaught that you had to be at least ten to read minds" She asked. "Well some full Millennians get their mind reading ability early.....I never imagined this early.......I think she's one of the rare Millennians........like you" He said. "rare Millennians" She said confusingly. "A Rare millennian....it's a Millennian that you don't see very often normally all you see is common Millennians like me and Yusei but they can be full, half, or partial blooded millennians to be common....the the thing that you can tell that there can be rare Millennians....Are the eyes" He said. "The eyes...How can you tell by them" She asked as she looked at them. "ever noticed that you have bi-colored eyes They're beautiful when the moon hits them" he asked as he looked at her and smiled sweetly. She nodded her head no. "When we get home tonight you should look in the mirrior.....You have one purple eye and one green eye While Anari has a gold eye and a silver eye Just like her parents..Her mother has the gold eyes and her father has the silver.....I take it that your father probibly had the purple eyes and your mother had the green...........That's strange....Yugi has purple eyes.......And yusei told me that Cerena has Green eyes" He said as he looked at her. "Well they have brothers and sisters that were born at the same time with them" She said. "How would you know you haven't met Cerena, Yugi and their brother and sister before.....Have you" "of corse not but.....I feel like I know them I just don't know how I do" She said as she looked down in sadness. "But I know that I don't know them cause my parents died when I was really young" She said as she looked at him and did her best 'fake' smile she had. "I know that's not a true smile that I know" he said as he smirked. "What makes you say that Jack" She said as she looked up at him. "Because I can see the tears building in your eyes" He said as he wiped the tears building up in her eyes. "Yusei do you think that.....Cerena and Yugi are Runa's parents" Anari asked quietly as she looked at him. "I don't think so I mean Cerena does have green eyes but she doesn't have white hair she has gold just like her sister's and Yugi does have purple eyes but he doesn't have much black in his hair" Said Yusei quietly as he looked at her. "but Runa has a little bit of black in her hair" She said. "Yes but I don't think She's Cerena and Yugi's kid" he said. "I know that becides if she was uncle Yugi's kid then she would be my Cuzin......well.....maybe she is my cuzin" Said Anari as she looked at Runa. "What do ya mean Ana" Asked Yusei. 'Well.....Have you noticed her eyes....the colors are exactly like unke yugi's and aunt Cerena's....but not just them...............my Uncle Artimus and Aunt Luna had the same colors of eyes as my Uncle Yugi and Aunt Cerena and my Uncle Artimus had bure Black hair while Aunt Cerena had Pure white hair" She exclaimed. "Hmm..........maybe she is your cuzin...but I wouldn't know I don't have any brothers, sisters, or Cuzins...it's just my mom and me who knows what happened to the rest of my family" Said Yusei. She looked at him then quietly glomped on him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry about your family Yusei" She said sadly but quietly. He blushed with wide eyes as he looked at her. "hey...It's alright Anari...becides you have your own family so you have to stay with them" he said as he smiled at her. 'What about your mom......won't she be worried about you" She asked. "No She knows where I'm at She knows about you and how I'm teaching you how to ride a horse" he said. She looked up at him and smiled.

That afternoon Yusei and Anari went back to the stables. "Well Princess Anari your horse lessons are over you did a fantastic job great work and with five hours to spare....what do you want to do now" he said as he saw her dismounted off of her horse. He helped her a tad bit cause She wasn't big enaugh to touch the ground without falling. "I'm not sure Yusei what do you want to do" just then her stumich started to growl. He laughed. "First I gotta get that stumich of yours quiet........let's say we go eat somewhere My treat" Said Yusei as he looked at her. "I know this resteraunt that I've heard from Aunt Cerena She says that the foods really good and cheap there but i'm not so sure" Said Anari. "I know what place your talking about Come on Let's go" He said as he put her on his D-Wheel then sat down behind her. He grabed his helmet and a spare helmet from the storage compartment and put the spare helmet on her head. "There ya go We don't want that head or yours to get hurt.....hang on tight princess" He said as he started his D-Wheel and rode off. After Lunch he baught her ice cream from the Ice cream shop then went back to the school grounds to drop off his D-wheel. "Thank you Yusei for everything" She said. "Your welcome Anari" He said. "I didn't know you ride a motorcycle that's what my Uncle Cloud Rides only his is black and it holds all his buster swards in it" She said as she examined Yusei's D-wheel. "This is called a D-wheel Anari........I use it to Turbo Duel" he said. "What's a Turbo Duel.........i only know about the Duels Uncle Yugi does" She asked. "A turbo duel is when each player uses a D-wheel much like this one and they use them to duel see the Duel disk is connected to the D-wheel but you can take off the Disk so that you can Duel the original way as well" He explained as he showed her all the gizmos on his bike used for duels. "WOW that's so awsome Yusei" She said in amazement with wide eyes. He looked at her and smiled as he blushed ever so lightly. She looked over at a small Jewelry store accross from the school as she saw something sparkling in the window. "I wander what that is.............it's so pretty" she said to herself. "What is" Said Yusei as he looked at where she was looking at. "Oh that necklice" he said. "Yeah....but it probibly costs too much money" She said as she looked at him. "I've seen it there at the window for many weeks maybe the price has gone down........Do you have any jewelry of your own Anari" He asked as he looked at her. "Only a bracelet that has a locket on it but it's old and rusty I've had it since I was born" She said as she showed him the bracelet. he opened up the locket and sees a picutre of her mother on one side and a picture of her father on the other............but it also opened another way. When he opened it up the second way he didn't see any pictures in it. "Hmm Did you know that this Locket can open two ways Anari" He asked. "No momma only showed me one way and that's whe way that has her and daddy in it" She said. He showed her the second way to open the locket. "So that's why I had this picture of me in my pocket" He thought as he took out a small picture of himself shaped like a heart and put it in one of the slots. "There ya go...something to remember me but we're gonna have to fill that last slot in with something...but what" he said as he closed up the locket. just then a strip of glossy paper hit him in the face from the wind. he looked at it and noticed that they were pictures of Jack and Runa taken by a photo booth. he smiled. "And I think I just found what we're looking for" he said as he too out a small razar blade and started cutting out the best looking picture of Jack and Runa he found on the strip shaping it like a heart fitting it in the last empty slot in Anari's locket. "There now you have something to remember Jack and Runa too" He said as he looked at her. She looked at the pictures of him, Jack and Runa then looked at him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Yusei I love them" She said as she hugged him. he looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad you do Ana......So what time are you guys leaving tomarrow" He said. "At 9:00 A.M. Why" She said as she looked at him tilting her head in confusion. "oh nothing just curious" He said.

That evening Anari looked at the necklice in the window of the jewelry store untill she saw Jack walked by. He was looking down in sadness and wander. "I wander what ate his cookie" She said quietly to herself. "Hey Atlas....Where's Runa" Said Yusei as he walked over to him holding Anari's hand. "Leave me alone Fudo....let's just say Runa and I had a little argument so now she wnet back to work...........but Who cares She can do whatever she wants" He said sadly. "Work............Jack She's NINE She CAN'T work untill he's sixteen or seventeen.........how can she work if she's only a CHILD" said Yusei in surprisement. "She's been working at this resteraunt since her parents died..........the boss of the resteraunt kidnaped her from the streets where she used to live five years ago" Said Jack. "Jack....You've watched over her since the day she was born right........So you SHOULD watch over her for the rest of her life..........that's what I would do to My Anari if something ever happened to her parents...........So you should go after Runa and save her she could be in trubble............you know what kind of guys are out there if a child is living all alone on the streets" He said as he looked at Anari and smiled. "Your Anari so that means that she's your girlfriend now am I correct" Said jack as he looked at Yusei. "Yup......So Runa's living on the streets huh" "She's not living on the streets anymore........ever since a few days ago she's been living with me I haven't left her side since" He said. "Then where is she now...she's not by her side" Asked Yusei as he looked at him meanly. "I told you Fudo She's back at work" he said as he looked At Yusei meanly. "I get the feeling thet your not telling us everything Jack..............How many hours does your Runa work each day" Yusei asked. "..........I can't tell you she ISN'T MY Runa........she's just my friend" Said Jack. "If she's your friend then you should stay by her side even though bad times like the argument..and you shouldn't allow her to go back to work............the boss there...is his name........Kinro Yakoto" Asked Anari. Jack nods his head yes. "I should've known.......JACK YOU'VE GOTTA SAVE HER NOW Or else he's gonna hurt her much MUCH more then what he used to do to her..HE COULD KILL HER" Said Yusei as he raised his voice at him. "that's what Runa said...she said that he was gonna kill her for not showing up for work for a couple of days...............(((GASP))) Oh no" "Now you know what she really ment by Kill.........he's gonna do it Jack............so you've gotta save her.........you said that he was a bad man right.......and what do we do to bad men that hurass little girls" Said yusei as he smiled. "Show them NO MERCY" Jack replied. "that's right...now go get your girl She's waiting for you to save her" He said as he smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah.........and I'm gonna answer to her confession" Said Jack as he ran off tward the resteraunt. "Soooo Seems like Runa confessed her love to him.....I wander what he'll say to her" Said Anari as Yusei picked her up. "I'm sure he'll say that he loves her Just as much as I love you" he said as he kissed her lips. "Yuyuz........Can you see me off tomarrow" Anari Asked. "of corse...I'll be right next to your Aunt and Uncle alright" "I'll make sure to give you a BIIIIIIIIG Hug before I go" She said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled. "And I'll make sure to give you a Big kiss before you go" He said as he gave her a nosie. He put Anari down when he saw Kreeno, Sireen, Cerena, and Yugi walking over to them. "I Hope she wasn't too much trubble Yusei" Said Kreeno as Anari ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "oh no she was no trubble at all" Said Yusei as he looked over at Anari and smiled at her. She winked at him."I was a good girl daddy......................But why did I have to stay with him all day.............not that I didn't like it or anything" Ashe asked as she looked at Kreeno. "That I'll tell you later Ana.................now go back to the gummi.......it's past your bedtime" He said as he looked down at her and smiled as he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair sofly. "Aaaaw but daddy" "Do what your father says Ana.....I'll see you off tomarrow alright" Said Yusei as he walked over to her and smiled. he nelt down to her and stroked her hair softly as he smiled. She smiled bck as she hugged him. "I love you Yusei" She whispered in his ear. "I love you too our little Ana" He whispered. Her smile grew as she broke the hug. He smiled back then gave ber a small gentle noogie. "Alright Ana time for bed....fallow your mother" Said Kreeno as he gently grabed her hand. "Night Yusei" She said as she waved goodbye to Yusei. He waved back.

The next morning Yusei stood with Cerena and Yugi behind the shop infront of the gummi. Anari came out of the back of the shop with a light blue shirt with a light blue skirt with yellow lightning bults all over it while the shirt only had one big lightning bult in the middle. Yusei walked over to her and gave her a large package that was wraped up. he blushed slightly as he looked at her. "Here......I made this for you.......but open it when your alone alright" he said as he gave her the package. "Alright Yuyuz.....I love you" she said as she kissed him. He kissed her back. "And you look very bautiful Anari is taht your dad's element" he asked as he hugged her. "Yeah and the light blue color represents momma's water element" She said sadly. "Hey why are you so sad......we'll see eachother again......................I'll talk to you on the pendants tonight alright" He said as he gave her a nosie. She reached into her bag and braught out a bracelet. She put it on his wrist. "Momma baught me a jewelry kit with beads and thred so I made you this..........so that you'll never forget me..they're friendship bracelets........only in this situation it's not really considered friendship bracelets...............there something more" She explainded. he smiled and kissed her once more. "Thank you Anari.............and I would never forget my one and only girlfriend How can I.....when I've got this and the bracelet..............I can talk to you whenever I want............It's time for you to go..........I love you my sweet little Ana..........take care of yourself.............and remember what I've taught you..................When you look in the box there should be a smaller box in that and a letter.......open it up somewhere when your alone alright" he said. "Alright I will I love you too Yuyuz" She said as they hugged eachother tightly. "Anari it's time to go........your father has something for you" Said Sireen as she looked at her daughter and smiled. "I'm coming momma............I'll see ya round my love" she said as she kissed his cheeck then ran to Sireen and Kreeno. "Oh HEY YUSEI.......if you look in the stables there should be somthing for you too.......but you'll have to look around for her she tends to move alot" Said Anari as she looked behind her as she boarded the gummi then ran into it. "Yusei.....I think I know what she was talking about....and she does tend to move around" Said jack as he walked tward him with Runa in his arms as he saw the door to the gummi ship and flew away. Yusei looked at the ship as it flew off with tears running down his face but was smiling. then he dried his tears and looked at Jack. "What do you supose she could be" he asked. "I'm not sure I didn't get a good glimps at her she was running too fast" He said. "Hmm.....Let's go check it out" Said Yusei as he walked tward the stables.

"So what world are we gonna go to THIS time Princess Crybaby" Said Neea as she sat down in her assigned seat. "That I'm not sure yet Neea but I'll think of some worlds soon" Said Sireen as she headed up the stairs to the Main Controle Room. Anari stayed in Sireen and Kreeno's room as she gently opened up the present from Yusei. When she looked inside she saw a jacket that looked exactly like Yusei's only in lighter tints, then she saw a light purple silky night gown with the same symbol as the one on Yusei's shirt beneath it. She took both peices of clothing out and put on her new night gown with her jacket over it. She noticed the smaller box sitting on top of the note. It was underneath the clothing. She took the box and opened it up. It was the same necklace she was looking at in the Jewelry store window. it was a red, blue, and yellow Sparkling jeweled flower with a diamond in the middle. She looked closely at it's sparkling colors and how the light reflected onto it making rainbows reflect off of the necklace and onto the walls and celling. She began to cry as she hugged the necklace gently close to her heart. "I wish I didn't have to leave you so soon My Yusei" She said quietly to herself as she cried. "Seems like they told eachother their feelings" Sireen said sadly as she looked at her daughter through the moniter. "It's alright my dear Sireen.I have everything figured out...........She can talk to Yusei through the pendants I gave them And I have a surprise for Anari but there's one problem" Said Kreeno as he walked over to her and wraped his arms around her shoulders looking at the moniter as well. "What is it Kren" She asked. "I need a stran of Yusei's hair or something with his DNA in order for him to come alive............now I made an Ana virsion for Yusei so that he'll remember her...........................it was Ana's idea........but she put her in the stables so that he'll be able to find her easily" Kreeno explained. "So your making her a Yusei Doll that's like our little Jr." She asked as she smiled. "Yes I am And als I need is a DNA sample and then He'll be complete.......but don't tell Ana I wanna surprise her myself" he said. "Alright I won't tell her but how will we get the DNA" She asked. "That I'm not sure just yet but I'll think of something....And you know I always do" He said as he cuddled her tightly. She smiled as he cuddled her. She looked at the moniter and saw Anari holding something in her fingers but couldn't see what it was. "What's this..........it's shiny when light reflects off it.....Wait a minute..........this is a strand of his hair" Said Anari as she looked a what seemed like noting. "Looks like you found your DNA sample Kren" Said Sireen. "Yes we have but how can we get it from her She probibly won't give it up so easily" he said. "She's got your stuberness so I'll find a way......I'll probiubly tell her that we'll make something that's better then a strand of hair or something" She said as she began to walk down the steps. "Careful darling she gets wild She's like and Animal" Teased Kreeno. She giggled then walked down the stairs. She walked into their roomand saw Anari laying down on the bed looking up at the rainbow the Necklace was creating. "Hey Ana how ya feeling" She asked as she set down on the bed next to her. "Why did we have to leave so soon momma" She asked as she looked at her. "Well we overstayed our welcome there.........you know we can't interfear with the affairs of other worlds...that's a Keybearers duty...............but sora is a bit of a trubblemaker........you see........he does interfear most of the time" She said. "I know that.....but why did I have to leave............I wanted to stay ther for a few more days" She said as she sat up and put her necklace on. "Because we still need to raise you...........don't worry we'll go back to Domino when your older....Yusei will still be there I promise you........That's a beautiful outfit Anari Did Yusei get that for you" She asked. "no he made them........but the necklace he baught......it may look expencive but he said that it's been sitting by a Jewelry store window for many weeks and no one's baught it so he baught it for me" She said. "Well that's sweet of him to do so much for you........but he loves you and wants you to be happy just like your daddy and I do...........Your father's making something for you but in order for it to be complete He needs a peice of Yusei's DNA Do you have something like that that we can use" She asked. "Well........I've got this strand of hair that I found in the box" She said as she handed her the strand of hair. "This is just what your father needs" She said as she gently took the strand of hair from Anari. "He'll surprise you with it later when he's finished with it ok" She said. "Alright momma" She said as she saw her brother walk into the room. He jumped on the bed and hugged his sister's arm. "Where were you sissy I missed you" he said as started to cry. "I'm sorry little brother" She said as she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Your brother was wondering where you ran off too each day you were with Yusei.....he wanted to be with you all the time but I said that she's spending some time with her new friends" Said Sireen as she stood up. "Well I'm gonna give this to your father and let him finish his work I'll leave you alone now Jr you can stay here if you like or you can come back up to the main controle room with me" She said. "I'll stay" He said quickly as he hugged Anari's neck. "Alright both of you come up to the main controle room when you're ready.............Anari if there's anything you wanna talk about your father and I are all open ears when you want to talk about something alright" She said as she left the room. "Alright momma" She said quietly to herself as she held Jr. like a baby in her arms. Sireen headed back up the stairs as she smiled slightly. When Kreeno saw her opening the door he walked over to her. "was she willing to give you the sample" He asked, "Yeah she gave it to me" She said handing him the Strand of hair. She sat down in her seat as she watched over her two children from the moniter once more. 


	20. Part 20

That night after when Anari had fallen asleep the door to the bedroom quielty and slowly swung open partally. A small doll sized being sliped in and shut the door behind it. It gently walked over and selthly climbed on the bed and crawled twared the sleeping Anari. "Momma's so beautiful when she's asleep.............I better not wake her...I wander if sissy's found daddy yet" It said quietly as it laid down next to Anari on the pillow. The next morning Anari woke up Sleeping next to her parents. The doll opned it's eyes and looked at Anari. "Morning momma" He whispered. "WHOAA.....D-Daddy...Why is there a doll that's NOT jr sleeping next to me" She asked in surprisement as she jumped. Kreeno opened his eyes to see his daughter awake. "That's your very own Doll.....You see....Your mother has one that looks like me which is your brother and she sleeps with him whenever I have to stay up late.....You have your own doll because you will be away from Yusei for a long you see....here's the thing.........Remember that strand of hair that you found in the package Yusei gave you..........the same strand of hair that you gave to your mother" He explained. "Y-yeah why" She asked. "Well your mother gave me the strand of hair because I needed it to make you that Doll of Yusei......now you have a doll of your own........You can raise it as if it's your own child Like Your mother and I do with Jr. and you" He explained as he held his daughter close to him. "Soo.........he's really.....mine daddy" She asked as she looked at the Yusei doll. She picked it up and looked closely at it. "He's.....kinda cute......So this is the surprise momma was talking about.....thank you daddy" She said as she hugged her father then picked up the Yusei doll and hugged him gently. "he's....So Adorable..........I love him daddy.........but why did he call me momma earlier" she said as she looked at the Yusei doll again then kissed it's forehead. "Because he thinks you are his mother just like Sireen is yours and Jr.s mother" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "So I'm his momma.............that would make you and momma his grandparents right" She said. "I-In a way yes" He said. "hmm..............strange" Just then her stumich started growling. he chuckled a little. "Seems like someone forgot to eat dinner.......come on let's get you a midnight snack" he said as he got out of bed then picked her up while she was holding the Yusei doll in her arms as he slept. he looked in the fride and braught out a red apple. he placed it in water for a few seconds then dried it and began cutting off the peeling. Then he began to cut it in skinny slices. he put them into a bowl and gave them to Anari. "There ya go my little princess" He said. "So does that mean that this doll is like jr." She asked. "Well Just like him I mean he eats and does other things Jr can do like we can" He explained. "..................okayy.......................That sounded a little...awkward" She said as she raised an eyebrow then took a bite out of her apple. He chucked. "I guess it did didn't it......but yes this Yusei doll is the surprise I made for you............I know how much you miss Yusei that's why I made this doll so that you'll never forget him.........and I know that you love him very much and he loves you the same way you do to him" He said. "Whoaaaa" She said in surprisement. "I knew all along that you liked him..............I talked to him a couple of times" He said. "R-really W-what did he say" She asked. "He said that your a beautiful girl and that you are special you're unique and he's never met anouther girl like you" He said as he stroked her head. "he said all those things........about me.........Awwww that's so sweet of him" She said. "He is a sweet man and he loves you............You two make a cute couple Anari and when we go back to Domino City when your sixteen you'll be with him for much longer then just a few days............you'll be with him for the rest of your life" he said as he wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Awww come on daddy don't get teary eyed on me now I'm only nine remember you still have to raise me" She said as she hugged him back. "Your right my princess momma and I still have to raise you more before we can set you free to start your own journey" he said as he looked at her and smiled. "Does mommy know.....About me and Yusei" She asked as she looked at him. he noded his head yes. "I've told her everything but she said that she could tell by what his monsters had said to Cerena that he's the right man for you and that we know that he'll stay by your side forever no matter what" he said. She smiled. "he'll really stay by my side........forever......no matter what.............Just like you you'll stay by mommy's side no matter what right" She asked. "now and forever" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie. Just then he saw her yoan. 'We shold go back to sleep before your momma wakes up" he said as he laid down on the bed as she fallowed his movements. "Daddy how come you and momma aren't married yet eventhough you have me and Junior" She asked. "W-Well.........That I'll tell you some other time but right now let's go back to sleep it's already midnight" he said as he draged her down and wraped his arms around her. She smiled as she felt her fathers arms around her as she began to fall asleep.

The next morning Kreeno woke up noticing that both Sireen and Anari were missing. He got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of the room and into the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he saw Anari feeding the Yusei doll with some of her breakfast as Sireen was by the stove making scrambled eggs and bacon. He sighed in relief. "Morning dear your breakfast is almost ready" Said Sireen as she noticed him walking tward her. "Honey you don't have to do this every morning I can do some of the cooking you know" he said as he kissed her lips passionately. "i know but I wanted to this morning....I wanted to let you sleep in on the count of how much energy you use up there in that Main Controle Room So I wanted to make sure you and Anari got the best breakfast I could make" She said. "Aww Thank you sweety" He said as he hugged her. "She smiled at him. "So why did you run in here like that you looked very worried is something wrong" She asked as she turned to him. "N-No I was just worried cause I didn't know where my two beautiful girls went" he said as he hugged her tightly then walked over to Anari and hugged her then kissed her forehead. he sat down on the chair across from Anari. "So where's Jr." He asked. "he's with me why you didn't notice him" Said Sireen as she looked down and looked at The little Kreeno doll standing next to her. "Oh there he is I thought he would be with Anari and Yusei Jr." He said as he smiled at him. "And I thought you would be by momma's side no matter what daddy but you slept in and momma and I woke up early to make breakfast" Said Anari as she fed The Yusei doll a bite of her eggs. "Not what I ment Ana I ment by I'll Always be by her side when she needs me.......and sometimes I'm by her side when she doesn't" he said. "What do you mean when she needs you" She asked. "Well When your mother was pregnant with you I had to be with her at all times and when the moment finally came for you to be born I had to have my father and her mother rush us to the hospital and I watched you being born......Discusting at first but I realized that I was a daddy after you were born and you were the most beautifulest baby I've ever seen......becides your mother" He explained. Sireen set a plate of eggs and bacon infront of him and kissed his forehead. "Thanks my love" he said as he kissed her lips tenderly. She smiled at him and sat down between him and her daughter. "Mommy How come your not eating" Asked Anari as she fed The Yusei doll a bite of bacon then ate a peice of it. "Yeah you haven't eaten since yesterday morning.....and I'm getting very worried about you my queen you must be starving by now" He said as he looked at her worriedly. "I'm fine I'll eat later oh there's still some ice cream left for all of you but save it till this afternoon Kren this is a rule now no eating ice cream or anything sweet in the mornings that goes for you too Ana" She said as she looked at both of them. "Alright momma" She said. "I won't but you gotta eat something or you'll get sick.....and we don't want that" he said. "It's strange daddy.....whenever she makes something for all of us she don't eat any of what she makes she only grabs like a granola bar or something" Said Anari. "So I've noticed" Said Kreeno as he looked at her worriedly. "You think she's becoming anorexic daddy" She asked quietly. "I dunno maybe........wait Where did you learn that word Ana" He asked. "Sakura hasn't been eating lately so her kids think she's anorexic" She said."Sakura's.....anorexic....but why....why would she not eat" he wondered. "I'm not sure....she thinks she's too fat or something" She said as she looked at him. "I'd better go talk to her but don't tell momma about her alright....I don't want her to worry" He said as he got up and walked tward their room. "ok daddy" She said. "Where's he goin Anari" Asked Sireen. "he just wants to talk to my brothers and sisters....you know spend time with them" She said. "Oh....Well alright but lunch will be ready in a few hours so make sure you find him by then alright Anari" She said. "Alright momma.............Shouldn't he be in the Main controle room after breakfast each morning" She said as she walked up to their room. "you know what......I think he is" She said as she made breakfast for the rest of the Gummi members.

Anari walked into their room where she saw Kreeno sitting on their bed with Sakura's head lying on his lap as she cried Then sees Yam with his paw on her back. "What's the situation" She asked as she climbed on the bed and stroked Sakura's side."Remember when Sakura was sick last week and you, me Arisa, and Arikase went to get her some herbs" Yam asked. "Yeah of corse I do why do you ask. "Well the other pack adults were making fun of her and they did a number on her by the time we got back but she never told us how she got all those markings...........that means that she hasn't been eating since then" Said Yam worriedly. "but she doesn't need to continue to stop eating I mean we're in innerspace and the other pack members aren't even anywhere NEAR us right" She said as she looked at all her brothers and sisters. "That is true.......Sakura please eat something for us....look whatever they said it's NOT true got it" said Kreeno as he stroked her head softly. "that's why I braught some raw meat for her and the others" Said Anari as she braught out some raw meat one for each adult and one for each little of pups and cubs. "Anari did you get those out of the fridge" Asked Kreeno. "Yes but there are tons of them in there the whole fridge is mostly meat and TV dinners...at least I think the ones in the boxes are called" She said. Kreeno smiled. "You truely are like your mother" He said to himself. "I'm also like you I mean look at what I made" She said as she braught out a boach then put it on her chest. "See it's a broach that I made all by myself but it has a secret to it If I just press this blue button right here then..." She explained. She presed the blue button and her chothes started to glow then a silverish blue armor appeared in their place. "it changes my clothes into armor that way I won't get hurt as much as you think" She said. "Well done maybe you are a little like me my princess" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm always like you in some ways daddy" She said as she huged him back. he smiled and kissed her forehead then got up holding her like a child. "Come on my princess it's time for me to get back to work the power I gave the ship for the night's gonna ware off pretty soon so I have to be up there before the power completely drains" he said as he walked out of the room and up to the main controle room. "Is momma gonna come up soon" She asked. "She will" He said as he set her down and took off his shirt. The wires duged into his skin on his back, arms, and legs, and the small wire over his heart as he put his helmet on. Anari looked away as she started to see thewires digging into her fathers soft skin. He looked over at her. "it's alright Ana remember what I said....I won't die as long as I have this wire over my heart and my helmet on........this is my job Ana I have to do this or else the gummi won't run" He said as he huged her. Sireen walked up the stairs soon after. "So momma where are we gonna go to next" asked Jr. "Judging by the world picker......The Pride Lands where Simba and Nala live" She said. "YEAY PRIDE LANDS now I can show them nasty Heienas What I'm made of" said Anari. "Whow Hold up there princess remember what We said on Millennia" Said Kreeno. "Yes daddy I know stay near you and momma or "if things get dangerus come right back to the gummi" I get it" She said. They smiled. "Good" He said. "So momma when will we be there" She asked as she turned to her mother. "Tonight it looks like it I just hope we don't run into the heienas" She said. "Why not momma" Anari asked. "Because she doesn't want our little princess Ana to get hurt now does she" Said Kreeno as he kissed her forehead. "We love you and we can't afford to loose our only daughter so early in her life" Said Sireen as she huged her tightly. She smiled and huged her back. Anari smiled and cuddled up to her parents as they huged her. "becides how would Yusei feel if he lost you" Asked Kreeno. ".......Really sad" She said as she looked at him. "More then that Anari.......he would feel just as bad as we would" He said. "Don't worry daddy I know what to do when something goes wrong remember.....the broach" She said. "Yes my princess I remember..........Hopefully you'll be fine as long as you have that broach with you at ALL times Understand me Princess Anari" He said as he cuped her face in his hands. "I undersand daddy......You want me to be like momma and use my broach for protection in a battle and if the protection doesn't work then I'll have to go on the offencive Right" She asked. "That's right" He said. "I don't get it Kreeno what does she mean by the "broach" Asked Sireen. "She made herself a broach that looks just like your sister Luna's using her own hands" He said. "What Really" She said as she looked at Anari surprisingly. "Is this true Anari" She asked. "YUP" she said happily. "but how are you able to make them Anari I mean Your father didn't teach you these things and nither did your grandmother" She said. "I'm not really sure exactly I mean I think I was just born with it" Said Anari. "If you were born with it then you must've gotten it from your father since he's the brains of this whole mission" She said. "I know that.......but I got the beauty from your side momma" She said as she hugged her tightly. "She's right on that Si" Said Kreeno. Sireen smiled at him as she hugged her back.

That afternoon they finally landed on the Pride Lands. "YEAY WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE WHOAA" Anari cheered as she got out transforming into a newborn white lion cub tumbling over her paws. "Ana be careful" Said Kreeno as he fallowed after her transforming into a big teenaged White lion. "Sorry daddy" She said. "Well Anari what do you think of this world" ASked Sireen as she transformed into a teenaged white lioness. "I love it momma" She said as she was being picked up by the scruff. Sireen smiled. "Hey put me down I can walk on my own you know" She said. "I know I just wanted to see what it was like to pick you up by your scruff I used to see it all the time in movies and iot looked quite fun and I have to say it is fun" Said Kreeno with Anari in his teeth. Sireen laughed. "Hey give me a try later" she said. "No no I think I'll just have her all to myself on this world you can have her on the next world" He teased. just then Sora came out sa he tranced form into his regular Lion body only it was a little bigger then before. "Sweet I'm a grown up lion now" he said. "actually your still a cub but you've grown older since the last time you were here" Said Riku as he came out tranceforming into a teenaged silverish lion as Neea came out becide him transforming into a teenaged Tanish brown lioness. Kairi fallowed as she turned into a beautiful teenaged Dark brown lioness much like Sora's color only a little lighter. After when everyone had gottan off of the ship transforming into their lion and lioness forms they headed into the Pride Lands to search for Simba and Nala. "Whowww......last time I was here this place looked like a wasteland where there was no grass, no stream, no leaves on the trees.....but now look at this place it's beautiful....Simba really shaped things up here" Said Sora in amazement. just then they saw Nala with a little golden lion cub by her side. "Nala it's me Sora" he said as he trouted over to her. "Sora.....What a plesent surprise it's nice to see you again....my you've grown boy your not as young as Kiara like you used to look" She said. "Kiara....oh right your baby...is this her she's beautiful" He said as he looked at the little lion cub as she hid between her mother's front paws. "Yes....Kiara....This is the Sora Your father's been telling you about" She said as she looked down at her. "He don't look it momma the Sora Daddy tells me is my age" She said as she looked at him. "Well sweety he's grown a little since your father's seen him last" She said. The others laughed at Sora but Kairi. " oh Nala these are my friends" Said Sora as he looked at each of his friends that were laughing at him. nala walked slowly up to Sireen, kairi, namine, Larxene, Neea, Anari looking at each one of them closely. "This young one is yours I presume She's very beautiful" She asked as she looked at Anari smiling at her. "Yes This is Anari" Said Sireen as she looked at kreeno still holding Anari between his teeth. he set her down gently on the ground and nosed her a little to Kiara. "Hi I'm Kiara" said the golden lion cub. "I'm Anari" Anari replied. "So where's Simba" Asked Sora. "He's back at Pride Rock where he always is I'll take you to him I'm sure he'll be very glad to see you" said Nala as she gently picked Kiara up by her scruff. Kreeno did the same with Anari as they all walked twared Pride Rock. When they got inside the cave of Pride Rock they saw Simba taking a cat nap on a large Rock. "I'm wondering if I should wake him or let him sleep" Said Sora quietly. "I'd say let him sleep Sora he is the king of the Pridelands after all" said Sireen. "I know he is...............Alright I'll let him sleep and We can talk to him tomarrow it's getting really late anyway" he said. "You are welcome to stay in the cave with us tonight if that's alright with you Sora" Said Nala. "Well.....is it Sireen....Kreeno" Asked Sora. 'it's alright with me Kreeno" Said Sireen as she looked at Kreeno. "Well Anari's already asleep already so it's alright with me as well" he said as he set her down gently on the cold ground. "Sireen you should keep her warm" he said. She gently walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "What about our other children and jr." She wispered. "don't worry Jr. will be fine with Arisa and the others we'll check up on them tomarrow" He wispred back. She laid down with Anari Close to her stumich and Kreeno sleeping becide her. Sora sleps next to Kairi, Neea slept next to Riku, Larxene to Axel, Namine to Roxas, and poor Demyx slept alone. 


	21. Part 21

The next morning Demyx woke up to the sound of fighting outside the cave. He looked around and noticed that no one but Anari and Kiara were still in the cave. "Where is everyone" He asked as he looked at Anari. "they're out fighting some heartless but Nala's somewhere deep in the cave...momma told us to tell you that she wants you to watch over us while they're out fighting" She replied. "Didn't your mom tell you that you can only fight in the pridelands cause of your brothers and sisters" he asked. "Momma told me that I looked too little to fight with the heartless that are outside" She said. "What kind of Heartless are they" he asked once more. "Umm.....Dunno many kinds there's Creeper Plants, Shamon, that kind of Heartless that the Shamon ride, and those two cute pink and blue monkeys" She said. "Hmm.....Well if your mother wants me to watch over you then I will...even though I want to fight with them" He said as he sat up. Anari gently glomped on him nwhich made him loose his balance for a breif second. "Gotchya" She said as she giggled. He smiled at her. "Anari told me that she thinks of you and the other elementals that you're always with as big brothers and sister" Said Kiara. "Oh she does does she hmm.......I always wanted a little sibling" he said as his smile grew. An hour later Kreeno came in the cave with a wounded Sireen on his back fallowed by Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Neea. "MOMMA.....Daddy what happened to her" said Anari as she ran over to Kreeno as he laid Sireen down. "She'll be alright Anari her wounds aren't deep..........but she shouldnt've taken on all those Power and Bouncy Wilds alone but she wouldn't let any of us help her" He said worriedly. "Daddy we've got to do something to heal her wounds" She said. "I'll treat her wounds" he said. "I wanna help daddy" She said. "You can help by staying in the cave........I'm gonna go find some herbs and moss for her wounds" he said as he headed back out of the cave. "Oh and one more thing........Don't go anywhere near the battlefield Tifa, Cloud, Axel, Larxene, Vincent, and Yuffie are still fighting and I don't want you to get hurt alright" he ordered. "Yes daddy" She said sadly. "Awww it's alright Princess Anari We may not be able to help your father get any medicine but I think he gave all of us an order" Said Demyx. "Oh really....and what's that" She asked. "To watch over her and to do whatever we can for her untill he gets back" he said. "......Yeah....I guess he did didn't he" She said as she looked at him. he smiled at her. "That's right....now let's see.....There has to be something I can do for her......But what" He said as he thought. Just then he thought of something. "I got it" he said. "What is it Demy" Anari asked. "What if I use some of my water to clean her wounds" he said. "hmm........I like that idea What do you guys think" Said Sora as he looked around the room. "i think it's a bad Idea I mean i don't think his water even HAS healing powers in it like sireen's" Said Neea. "We'll never know untill he tries I'd say go for it" said Roxas. Demys Used some of his water to clean her wounds but it only healed a few of them. "Well we know that he does have healing powers but just a little bit of it" said Anari. "I guess we prooved Neea wrong didn't we" said Demyx. "Shut up waterboy" She said. She looked down at the injured Sireen worriedly. "I just hope she'll be alright" She said. Everyone's eyes widened. "What the......ok who are you and What have you done with Neea" Said Sora. "What's that suposed to mean chocolate head" she said. "Are you actually WORRIED about Sireen......this is a totally different side of you" he said. "OF CORSE I'M WORRIED SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO Y'KNOW.............She's like a sister to me........that's mostly the reasons why I tease her alot............plus she really needs to shape up and learn to have more curage in herself I mean didn't you see how scared she was out there when Kreeno got hurt" She said Angerly. Everyones eyes widened again. "What" She said annoyed. "nothing it's just.....this is a side of you that they've never seen before" Said Riku. "You're the only one that has seen it Riku" She said. Just then Kreeno came back with bandages he had gotten from the ship and some moss" I found some moss and some bandages" He said. He put the moss on her wounds and then put the bandage over it. "there that should help at least a little" He said. Sireen's eyes gently fluttered open. "MOMMY You're awake" Said Anari as she gently glomped on her. "Anari take it easy" Said Kreeno. "Where's Cloud and the others" She asked. "Their still fighting the heartless.......As I was bringing you back I saw a Shadow.....I wanted to destroy it but I saw something in it's eyes.........I dunno what it was but it's like it could help us somehow" Said Kreeno. "And how come you never told us this Techno boy" Asked Neea. "Because if I DID tell you then you would try to destroy the Shadows" he said. "Yeah but they're still heartless" Said Neea. "maybe so but......Remember when we were back on Millennia with our training neea......Remember when Sireen Found an Injured Neo-Shadow.......and she nursed it back to helth........ever noticed that ever since then no Neo-Shadows, Shadows, Darkballs, or Darksides have ever tried to fight us....instead they don't show up whenever we have to fight the heartless...........strange isn't it" he exclaimed. "All heartless can take the command from anyone that has darkness inside their heart that's stronger then others.........but the King told me that lately only the Natural born heartless are trying to resist that controle....and so far not many have succeded...........but who knows where those who have succeded go............Where did you find the Shadow Kreeno" Explained Riku. "I saw it not that long ago when I was bringing back the moss and bangages......it went into Rafikki's cave.....but that's the last time i've seen it.........Don't kill it...........I don't think it wants to hurt anyone" He said. "I'll go with you Kreeno" Said Sireen as she tried to get up. "Oh no you don't Si you're far too weak to even stand let alone walk" Said kreeno as he gently pushed her back down with his paw trying not to hurt Sireen. "Then I Can go daddy I can probibly find out what it's thinking about" said Anari. ".............Stay close to me alright" He said. "I will" She said. "I'm going too" Said Riku. "alright....everyone else should stay here" Said Kreeno as he picked up Anari in his teeth and they headed out the cave entrance. they headed down to Rafikki's cave. When they entured the cave Rafikki was nowhere to be seen. "It should be hiding in here somewhere" Said Riku. "I see an Antena maybe it's one the heartless" Said Anari as Kreeno put her down. She slowly walked over to the heartless, who was hiding behind the caldrin, and exacmined it carefully. "It's injured daddy....on it's right arm" she said as she looked at the heartless. The heartless looked at her. "it's sad.......It says that all the heartless that were created are trying to destroy it and it's Natural born friends" Said Anari as she looked into the Shadow's eyes. "So it doesn't want to hurt anyone" said Kreeno. "You're right Kreeno....it's not even trying to attack us" Said Riku. "CAN WE KEEP IT PLEEEEEEEEEASE" Anari begged. "Let's take it back to the others and get that arm fixed and then we'll see Ana" said Kreeno. Laid down in his paws. "climb on my back I'll carry you" He said. The heartless hesitated. "it's alright we won't hurt you" He said. Anari went up to it and gently pushed it onto Kreeno. "Come with us that way you'll meet my momma and the rest of our family and we can get that arm of yours fixed" She said as she smiled. the Shadow looked at Anari as Kreeno got up then picked her up with his teeth. They walked back to the main cave. Everyone's eyes Widened. The shadow hoped down off of Kreeno. "It's a Heartless Get it"Said neea as she got into her battle position. "Sireen struggled to stand up and examined the Shadow closely. "It won't hurt us....you can stand down your ground Neea" She said gently as she looked at the shadow and smiled. She looked closely at the wound. "Kreeno we need some more moss and we have a little more bandages left so we'll just use what we've got of them alright" She said. "I'm on it" he said as he ran out of the cave to find more moss. "Momma what can I do" Asked Anari. "You can play with the shadow" She said. "YEAY" Said Anari. The Shadow looked at her then closed it's eyes as if it was smiling at her. Sireen looked at it and smiled.

When Kreeno came back to the cave with more moss he put it on the shadow's wound as Sireen wraped it up in long white bandage. "there that should do it" she said as she smiled. "You know I never really thought of it this way but the shadows are cute when they're not trying to attack us" Said Sora. Everyone laughed but Kreeno. "Come on Sora..........yes that is true they are cute but that's only cause when they used to attack us we never got a good glimps of what they really look like behind those yellow eyes of theirs" He said. "True.............But I wonder why the Natural born Heartless are resisting the person in command of them" Said Sora. "Maybe it was since the created heartless were born and so......Maybe the natureal born Heartless are at war with the created ones............that's just my guess though" said Anari. The Shadow noded it's head yes but then it's stumich started to growl. "Seems like a new little friend is hungry" said Sireen. 'but momma we don't know what Heartless eat" Said Anari. "your right..........What kind of Food do you eat little one" She asked it. It just stared at her then moved it's hands making something in the air. it made some sort of fruit like an apple or a pear. "I get it.....you eat fruit don't you" She said. it noded it's head then walked out of the fave. kreeno soon fallowed it. "Where are you going little one" He asked as he fallowed it. "I think it's trying to look for it's own food Kreeno" said Sireen. "That may be" said Anari. Kreeno picked up the Heartless and put it on his back. "I'll go with you little one" said Kreeno. As they were heading into the woods Heartless started to appear. "Uh-Oh this isn't good" said Kreeno. The machine created heartless surounded Kreeno, Anari, and the Shadow. "They're after Shadow" Said Anari. "how do you know Ana" Asked Kreeno. "I can tell by the look in their eyes.....we have to protect Shadow" She said. A Soldier started to attack but Kreeno pointed his paw at it and a jolt of Lightning came out of his claws. he put Anari Down and Summoned his Keyblade. "Anari I want you to take Shadow and Go back to the cave now....Tell Sora, Kairi, and the others to come back here Get going" He said. Just then he heard a Roar from the distance as Simba came out of the trees and attacked a Creeper Plant. "Get going" he said. "Come on Shadow fallow me but try to keep up" She said as she ran. It was hard for her to run since she was the size of a newborn lioness. The shadow saw her struggling and picked her up and ran inside the cave. when the shadow entered the cave he set Anari down gently. "Daddy's being attacked by machine made Heartless Simba's out there helping him now but they can't fight them alone" She said. "He's WHAT" Said Sora. "alright................Demyx you stay here and keep an eye on the kids, The Heartless, and Sireen, Come on everyone let's help Kreeno" Ordered Riku as everyone but Demyx ran out of the cave. Anari ran over to Sireen. "momma is daddy gonna be ok" She asked. "He'll be just fine Sweety You just have to put some faith in him" She said as she looked down at her and smiled then she laid down. "It's gonna be night time soon We should all get some sleep" "I'll stand guard" Said Demyx. He looked at the Shadow as it walked over to the dark corner and laid down. Sireen looked at it then smiled. "your gonna get cold over there little one.....come over here and lay down with us....it's alright" She said as she looked over at the Heartless. "I'd be careful Princess I hear that they have teeth as sharp as a shark's teeth" Demyx teased. "nonsince I've seen a Neo-Shadow's teeth before and they are just like ours and it told me that Shadows them, Darkballs, and darksides have teeth like ours unlike the machine made heartless" she said. "Yeah and when it was carrying me I felt that it has fur" Said Anari. "Hmm that's a surprise" said Demyx. Sireen looked over at the heartless. "It's alright you don't need to sleep by yourself" She said. The Heartless got up and walked slowely to Sireen and Anari. It sat down next to Sireen but she gently grabed it and moved it over to her stumich. "There ya go" She said as she smiled. Anari giggled at the Shadow. the shadow looked at Anari in confusion then it's stumich started to growl again. "Poor Shadow we went out there to find you some food but we ended up beeing attacked by your enemies huh" She said as the shadow leaned aguinced Sireen's stumich. She laid down next to it with it's arm around her stumich. "Nighty night shdaow" She said as she began to fall asleep.

The next morning The Shadow woke up and seen everyone was back and was all asleep. It saw Kreeno infront of it but a small pile of fruit becide him. It yoaned. "awww how cute......The Princess is right you do have teeth like ours" Demyx's voice was heard from afar. It looked over at him and saw him smiling at it. "Your not so bad Shadow I mean look Sireen and her family have already grown to like you" He said. The Shadow looked down at Anari then lightly stroked her fur. "The prince braught that fruit for you. You must be starving since you didn't eat anything last night so go ahead and eat up" He said calmly and quietly. Shadow looked over at the fruit. It grabed an apple and began to take small bites out of it. "Surely you can take bigger bites then that it's not like you're gonna wake up the others" He said. It tilted it's head in confusion then took anouther small bit but a little bit bigger then the last. He smiled at it then yoaned. "You were a shy type when you were a human.....That's why you're not talking right" He said as he looked at it. "Demyx everyone knows that Heartless can't talk" Said Larxene as she woke up. "They can talk only in their own special way...............and only I can hear it" He said. 'Whatever" She said. The Shadow took anouther bite of it's apple as Larxene looked at it. "I dunno what that family sees in ya kid........But whatever it is it's fine with us" She said. "how'd you know that it's just a kid" Asked Demyx. "by the size.......it's smaller then a normal adult Heartless" She said. Demyx looked at it" You're right.......It is smaller then a normal heartless" He said as he gave it a gently noogie with his paw. When the Shadow was finished with it's apple it yoaned. Larxene smiled. "I guess it is kinda cute" She said. "You shiould learn to love kids Larxne I mean it's all by the way their parents treat them is how they act I mean if you had a child then you can teach it to be very seet but mean when it wants to be" He said. She looked at the Shadow again as it yoaned. She smiled again. "I guess I shuld shouldn't I" She said. Axel woke up a little after she did and smiled at her. Everyone started to wake up. "Morning Shadow" Said Anari as she opened her eyes to see the heartless staring at her. Sireen looked at the Heartless and smiled. She looked outside the cave and saw that it was raining. She smiled at the rain but jumped when she heard a small thunder crack. Kreeno went over to her and put his paw around her. "It's alright Si it'll pass soon" He said. An even louder thunder cracked as she laid down and pout her paws over her head and ears. Kreeno laid down with his chest on top of her trying to comfort her. It's alright my princess like I said the storm will pass soon" He said as he looked at her and smiled. he looked over and saw that the heartless was scared of storms too burring it's head into it's kneez and chest. "Shadow.......come here.....Anari you too" He said. The heartless looked at kreeno then stood and walked over to them but then started to run as it heard anouther loud thundercrack. It laid down becide Kreeno and Sireen then Anari came over and laid down next to it. "A big happy family" Teased Neea. Kreeno looked at his two girls then the heartless and smiled. "She's right.......all of us are a family not just us" He said. "You mean we're JUST like a family daddy" Said Anari. "Maybe but to me we look like a really big family. "I don't get it Silver what do you two two see in that Heartless that makes you want it to become a part of our family" Asked Cloud. "This heartless is just like Sora when he became a heartless for a while It held onto it's feelings when it became a heartless.........it may not show it much like it is now but I can tell that it held onto it's feelsings even if it is a heartless.....plus it seems that before it turned into a heartless.......it's human form was just a child" he explained. "how can you tell little brother" Asked Tifa. "Most children are scared of thunderstorms" He said. "How old do you think its human form was Kreeno" Asked Demyx. "Probibly about five or six....possibly seven" He replied. As the storm was clearing Sireen and the Heartless started to calm down. Kreeno was stroking Sireen's fur as the Heartless was sleeping under Sireen's arms and Anari was sleeping in its arms. "Heartless really do have fur....At first I thought they would be all slimy when they look like they aren't" Said neea as she stroked the sleeping heartless's head. "They have fur you just have to be close enaugh to one to see them" Said Sireen as she looked down at it and smiled as she stroked its side. Anari started to wake up. She noticed that she was in the heartless's arms but didn't move. she looked up and saw her mother looking at her as she was smiling. 'Morning mommy" She said tiredly. "it's afternoon time sweety you've been sleeping quite late lately is something bothering you" She asked. "nothing's bothering me....I just miss Yusei....And I haven't been feeling well" She said. Sireen put the back of her paw on her forehead and the back of her other paw on Anari's. "Uh-oh You have a fever" she said worriedly. kreeno looked at Anari then put the back of his paw on her forehead. "your mother's right Ana......does anything hurt" he asked her. "Only my while body and I've been feeling cold all day" she said. "Well it's good that you had that much rest time but I think I need to take you back to the ship. "No I don't want to go back to the ship yet PLEEEEEASE I wanna stay here with you and help you take care of momma" She begged. "And let you get everyone else sick" He said. "I'll stay in my own corner as long as people won't come near me" She said. "You'll stay with your mother since she isn't strong enaugh to walk just yet" he said. "Yess" she cheered softly. "Hmm I wonder what Yusei would be like when he sees you as a kitty but in someone else's arms" Teased Demyx. "We're both true to eachother so I would just tell him that he's my lttle brother that momma adopted....but as for the cat form he would probibly think I'm adorable" She said. Demyx smiled. "that's good that you're true to the one you love dearly" He said. "but if he sees that I'm sick then he'll worry" She said sadly. "Everyone worries about the ones they hold dear to their hearts no matter how far away they are.....but have you talked to him on your pendant lately" he asked. "Yeah just before we landed here" She said. "That's good......What did you tell him" He asked. "I told him that We were landing on the Pride Lands and that i couldn't wait to fight the heartless with my momma and daddy.....but I saw a worried face in his eyes so i told him to not worry about me and that I'll take care of myself when things get rough but so far I haven't been able to fight any Heartless thanks to momma and daddy over here" She explained as shew looked at her parnets meanly. "Well we don't want you getting hurt" Said Sireen. "momma I Already tolod you when We were on millennia that I would take care of myself" She said. "We know....We're just looking out for you that's all" said Kreeno. "I'm old enaugh to look after my own skin and bones daddy" She said. 'Your only nine sweety you aren't able to look after your own self just yet" said Sireen. "so I can still take care of myself when I'm here on the poridelands no matter HOW young I look" She said as she pounced on Demyx pretending to attack him. She made him loose his balance for a preif second but he quickly regained it. "You have to do better then that if your gonna knock me down" He said as he grabed her with his paw and set her down gently.

That afternoon Demyx. Axel, and Larxene were outside of the cave teaching Anari some offnecive and defencive moves. "Alright little one When the heratless comes tward you since your so small you can just slip underneath their legs and try to trip them that way but if that doesn't work you'll have to use that broach of yours " Said Larxene. "Got it" She replied. "now try to attack me" Said Axel. "go easy on her she's just a child after all" Said Demyx. "Alright alright" He said as he went into his battle position. Anari attacked him but he dodged and gently taped her sholder. 'Aw man.....I'll get you next time Axel" she said as she got into her own battle position. "Try and try but you'll fail every time" he teased. "JUST WATCH AXEL" she yelled as she attaced him from behind. "HAH While you were talking you didn't had your guard up so I snuck around behind you and attacked" She said as she attacked him again. "You just got lucky that time kid but you won't be lucky next time got it memorized" he said. "Hmmm I don't think I have it memorized just yet.........can you tell me again" She said as she attacked him agian. "Ok so maybe you WERE lucky that time" he murmered to himself. "Jeez Axel you're getting you butt whoped by a child tought you said that you would beat her" Teased Demyx. "Shut up water boy I'll beat her.....like I said I'm goin easy on her" Said Axel. "Well don't go as easy on me if you think I can't beat you" She said as she smiled. "Alright kid I'll go a little harder on you but don't expect me to give you all i've got cause if I did that then your parents will be mad at me" he said. "Alright Let's go at it again I'm ready for whatever you through at me" She said as she got into her battle position. he got into his. "bring it on kid" he said. they both attacked at the same time. "finally some action in this boring romantic story" Demyx thought. "Come on Axel you've gotta do better then that" Said Anari as she sliped under his paws biting his tail to stop herself from sliding. "OUCH" He yelled. he looked at her then smiled. "Nice work kid You'll be just as tough as me, Larxene, your parents, and the others in no time" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "You think so Axel" She asked. "I know so kid.....now go on...it's Demyx's turn to teach you some moves Uncle Axel needs a brake" he replied as he stretched then walked over to Larxene. "Ok uncle" She said sadly but then turned around and pounced on Demyx's back. She laughed. "You had your guard down big brother" She said. "Hey I wasn't ready" He said. Axel Smirked. "hey Demyx it seems that I have to teach you to keep your guard up at ALL times" he said. "Ah shut up Axel.....She just............Took me by surprise that's all" He said. Axel and Larxene laughed. "YEAH RIGHT DEMYX" they both said at the same time as they laughed. "Alright Aunt Larxnene and Uncle Axel leave big brother alone" Said Anari. "Alright we're sorry Demyx" They both said as they calmed down to a minor giggle and chuckle. That night Anari went into the fave when she noticed her pendant was blinking. She smiled widely. "Momma I'm gonna be outside Yuyuz's calling" She said as she ran out the door. Sireen smiled. "She loves that man so much that I don't think she wants to stay away from him" said Kreeno. "You're right my Kreeno..........I remember when I was her age...............Remember when we were seperated for six whole months when You, Me and Neea were at that orphanage......I practically went crazy just cause I wanted to see you so badly............and I think that Anari will soon become what I became when I was her age" She said. "Maybe but we'll have to see over time......I mean it's only been a couple of days since we left Domino we'll see how long it'll take untll she starts to become a mini you" He said as he laid down becide her. "Oh Kreeno you goofball" She said as she gently wacked him in the head with her long white tail. The Shadow looked at them and smiled a small unoticable smile.

As Anari was outside of the cave of Pride Rock she sat down on a rock and then set her pendent down infront of her. She toughed the jewel with her paw as it stoped glowing and a holographical virsion of Yusei apeared before. "Hi Yuyuz" she said as she looked at him. "What in the world happened to you honey.......you look so ADORABLE" Yusei said Lovingly. "I'm on the pride lands and this is what happens when we go on worlds that only have Animals on it i'm a newborn white lion...though I wish I was a bigger cub like Kiara is" She said sadly. "it's alright.....just be glad for who you are I mean you can still fight a little right" he asked. "Yeah...........I miss you Yuyuz..........Did you find the surprise I left for you, Jack, and Runa in the stables" She asked. "Yeah we did I say little Riana seems to like it at her new home......She's always with me wherever I go and I never let her out of my sights no matter what" He said. "She's not a normal doll Yusei......Riana and Seiyu can protect us in times of need.............for example if you ever get into a wreck in that D-wheel of yours she will put up a barrier around you and her so that way you won't get injured same with the Runa and the Jack 'kids'.........well actually all of the 'kids' that daddy's made so far...........but you must have them at all times even in duels.....who knows maybe they might be some help to you during your duels" She exclaimed. He smiled. "alright..........right now she's sleeping in my arms She's had a rough day today playing with Nate and Mitsu..those are the names that Runa and Jack called their 'kids'.........And I promise I won't get into any wrecks I haven't gotten into one yet and I've been riding that D-wheel for two years now" He said as he smiled. "I just don't want you getting hurt that's all" She said. "I promise I won't get hurt" He said as he reached out his hand and stroked her head softly. "That's a promise that no one can keep because everyone gets hurt sometimes" She said as she looked down in sadness. "hey.....hey it's alright Ana I haven't gotten into any wrecks or gotten hurt YET so don't you be worrying about me now.......i'm a really good D-Wheel driver you saw it first hand right....riiiiight" he said. "Yeah....I guess I did didn't I" She said as she looked at him and smiled. "That's the smile I've been longing to see" He said. "I dunno how much longer I can stand staying away from you Yuyuz.....I want to be in your arms again like in Domino" She said as she looked at him as she smiled but a few tears formed in her eyes. "Yeah I know how you feel if I don't see you soon then I'll go balistic and Jack would have to calm me down" He said. she giggled. he looked at her and smiled. "but here's anouther good thing about our 'kids' is that whatever Riana feels I feel..........meaning that if you ever hug her i can feel that warmth you're giving her........that's where our DNA takes place" She said. "No wander I've been feeling so warm since you left" he said as he smiled. "that way wherever you go I'm with you.....not physically but mentally and spiritually" She said as she smiled. "I love you my Ana.......you should get in the cave it looks like it's getting dark you should head to bed" "yeah I should.....but i wanna talk to you some more" She said. "no it's getting late and you need your beauty sleep" He said. "but youyouz" She begged. "No buts babe you need your rest now go" he ordered sweetly. "fine.......I love you Yuyuz" She said. "I love you too and i'll talk to you tomarrow alright" He said. "Alright" She said as the yusei hologram disappeared. She ran back inside and laid down in between the Shadow and Sireen with Kreeno next to her. "night momma night daddy night Shadow see you in the morning" She said as she began to fall asleep. 


	22. Part 22

The next morning Anari woke up to a beautiful sunny day. She looked becide her and noticed that everyone but the Shadow was gone. "I wonder where everyone went" She said. The Shadow walked over to her and tapped her sholder then pointed outside the cave entrance. "Are they out there" She asked it. It nodded its head yes. "Thank you Shadow Come with me" She said but the Shadow noded it's head no. "Why not...Ohhhh I get it...You don't like the sunlight do you" It noded its head yes. "Ok...Be a good Heartless and don't cause anyone any trubble while We're away got it" She said it noded its head again. When she left the Cave she saw her father fighting some Man made Heartless with Sora, Roxas, Axel, Simba, Demyx, and Riku. But She didn't see her mother or any of the other girls anywhere. "Hmm...Must've gone to the oasis with Timon and Pumba...Either that or went back to the Ship to check up in the others" She said. Just then she saw a Power Wild punch her fahter. "KREENO YOU ALRIGHT" Demyx yelled. But then he noticed Anari outside the cave entrance. "Anari...ANARI GO BACK INTO THE CAVE AND HIDE" He yelled "NO DADDY'S HURT AND I HAVE TO HELP HIM" She yelled as she started to run tward him but was quickly caught by a bouncey wild then the bouncey Wild disappeard into the darkness. "ANARII" Demyx yelled. "Demyx you go and find then grab the Squirt we'll take care of the rest here" Axel said. demyx noded his head then ran tward the cave. When he got there Anari was gone but there was one thing that she left behind, her pendant. Just then he saw Kreeno behind him. "I thought I told the Shadow to keep an eye on her while we went to go fight the Heartless...they must be Using Anari as bait to get to the Shadow Which means...The Heartless Attack was a diversion" he said. "We have to go find her...This is the only thing she left behind" Demyx said as he gave Kreeno her pendant. "Her Pandant...I'm just glad it wasn't her Broach...her Broach will protect her untill we find her...I modified it so that way she'll be protected even when none of us are around but it won't last long we have to find her within the four hour time limit we've got" He then the HEartless came out of the Cave. it looked down in sadness as Kreeno looked at it. He walked over to it. "I thought I told you to keep a close eye on her Shadow...Don't worry Demyx and I'll find her and bring her home" he said as he put his paw on its head and stroked it gently. "We should probibly ask someof the others to help" Demyx said. "Well I'm definintly going" said Riku from behind. "Count me in too" Said Axel. "But what about the girls they're all at the Oasis fighting Heartless there" Asked Demyx. "They should probibly stay here they can take care of themselves" said Kreeno. "I'm going too" Said Sora. "no Sora you stay here and help the girls if anything goes wrong...plus you still have to finish teaching Kairi to use her keyblade" said Kreeno. "But what if Anari's on another world then how do we get to that world we can't just leave the girls behind" Asked Riku. "The main gummi is pretty big...but that's why I have a smaller gummi ship waiting to be driven it has all the data from the main gummi plus a communication device so that we can communicate to the girls if anything goes wrong" He Said. "But we'll have to tell them what happen" Said Roxas. "Don't worry...some of the girls already know" Said Sireen from behind them. they turned around to see Neea, Sireen, Larxene. But not just the girls but also Seiyu on Sireen's back. "Grandpa I wanna go too she's my mommy" he said. "No you have to stay here with grandma Don't worry we'll bring her back" he said. "NO I WANNA GO...I have to protect my mommy...that's what you programed me to do right" he said. "...That is true but I still want you to stay with grandma and the other girls here cause right now you need to protect her alongside Jr. understand me" he said. "No I wanna go with you" he said back. "Don't worry aobut the girls Roxas and I will protect them with the little one's help just let him tag along with you he'll be fine" Said Sora. "...grrr fine just promise to be careful got it" He said as he looked at Seiyu. "I promise Grandpa" He said as he got on Kreeno's sholder. "Kreeno...What if she's still on this world just in a different part" Asked Sora. "Anything's possible Sora" Said Kreeno. "You know what I think" Said Axel. "You hardly ever think Red head" Said Neea. "You shutup...Anyways I think that the Organization are controling the man-made heartless into killing the Natural borns and so they told the Man-mades that captured Anari to capture the natural born we've got" Said Axel. "You know I think you might be right" said Sora. "I'm always right Sora" Said Axel. "Not always Axel...Just most of the time" Teased Larxene.

After while they headed out twards the Elephant Graveyard. There they saw Yusei. He walked over to them. "Hey Kreeno" He said. Kreeno looked at him. "Sireen told me that you were on your way She heard it from her sister" He said. "Any luck communicating with Anari" he asked. "Not yet but I've heard that you had luck communicating with her through Runa's Broach" He said. "Yes but she had to quickly get off cause she heard someone comeing but she said taht she was in a place that was cold, scary, and dark so our guess is that she's in a cave somewhere So I was thinking that she's somewhere deep inside the cave in the Elephant Graveyard" He said. 'That's what we thought as well" Said Sora. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to my friends Sora, Riku, Axel, and Demyx" Kreeno said as he ppointeed at each of the guys with his tail. "HEY Aren't you forgetting someone Grandpa" Said a little voice from Kreeno's back. "Oh oops this is Anari's doll-like Child...an exact copy of you only younger" Said Kreeno. "My name is Seiyu it's nice to finally meet you...daddy" Said Seiyu. "it's nice to meet you all...especually you Seiyu...have you been causing your mother any trubble" said Yusei. No daddy I've been a good little boy" Said Seiyu. "No more time to talk let's go save our little girl" Said Kreeno. "Yeah" Everyone said in agreement. Everyone sneaked into the cave. "Daddy I'm scared" Said another little voice but this time it was coming from Yusei's back. "It's alright I won't let anything happen to you sweety" He whispered. "Where's that voice coming from" Sora whispered. "Hi my name's Riana I'm Seiyu's sister" She said. "Ri Keep it down to a whisper you don't want them to hear us" Yusei whipsered. "Yes daddy...Sorry daddy" She whispered then looked down in sadness. "It's alright my little Riana I'm sure You'll be very happy to see your mother again once we save her" He wispered. She looked at him and nodded her head yes. "I'm sure you and grandpa and grandma will be too" She said. "That's right" Kreeno said. Riana smiled. Just then they heard roars coming from inside the giant elephant skull. "Must be them" Said Axel. "Well Let's go find Anari and kick their sorry butts" Sora said. "Hold on it could get risky" Said Kreeno. They hid on each side of the entrance to the giant elephant skull and listened in as they heard a dark golden yellow lion cub talked to a light brown adult female lion with a few black spots here and their on her body. "Mother what are we gonna do with the little pridelander" The golden cub asked. "Keep her it's what the heartless wanted just give her to the heartless but do be careful not to harm her by the looks of it she's a newborn...Oh and uh you and Kovu will be the ones to watch her Vitani" Said the adult female. "Why me and kovu why can't him and Nuka watch over her" She said. "Hey don't be draggin me into your messes Vitani" Said a teenaged dark brown lion eating some raw acess deer meat. "Now that our heartless have captured one of the pridelanders that Simba would have to give up his seat on the throne to me and then I Zira will be Queen of the pridelands just as Scar Used to be king" Said the felame adult. She walked over to Anari who was backed to a corner. She picked her up by her scruff and set her in a tree stump that looked like a bed. "Now my dear you just rest up now" She said. She turned to her three children. "Alright I changed my mind All three of you as well as the heartless will watch over her make sure no one even tries to save her whatever the heartless bring here that isn't food is ours now" She said. "Yes mother"Said Nuka and Vitani. The dark brown cub looked down in sadness. "Yes mother" He said. "Sweet little Kovu what's wrong" Zira asked. "I just feel like it's wrong to keep this pridelander from her parents I mean she's just a newborn afterall and from what one of the heartless told me she wasn't what they-" Kovu said. "Enaugh Kovu...now everyone get to sleep Nuka you have first watch then it's Kovu then Vatani" Zira interupted. "Yes Mother" All three said at the same time. "When my watch comes I'll take her home to her parents" Kovu thought.

When Kovu's time to watch had finally came Nuka woke him up by shaking him. "Kovu wake up it's your turn to watch the pridelander" Nuka said as he Yoaned and laid down close by Vitani. kovu walked over to Anair who was sleeping in the tree stump. he looked back over at Nuka. "I'll wait till Nuka falls asleep" He thought. Nuka fell asleep fairly quickly. Kovu looked out of the entrance there he saw two small shadows come into the skull head. He quietly snucked up behind them. "What are you doing here" He said quietly which made the two who snucked in jump. "W-We came to get our mommy" Seiyu said. He looked at them curiously then loooked at his brother, sister, and mother who were fast asleep. then he looked at Anari. He looked back at them then sniffed them. "You smell just like the newborn" He said. "W-We just want to return her to her own momma and daddy. "...Who's her father. Kreeno walked in. "I am and this is her older brother" he said as Yusei walked in. Kovu looked back at his family. "...Go...take the newborn and get out of here before any one of those guys wake up" He said. Anari woke up and seen Kovu awake looking meanly at his family. "Kovu what's wrong" She asked tiredly. "your father and brother have come to take you home leave with them and go" he said. "What about you" She asked. "This is my home remember I can't leave it...Tell Kiara I said Hi" He said just before Yusei picked her up by her scruff and him and Kreeno ran out of the skull with Seiyu and Riana on their backs. When they got out of the Skull they saw Sora and the others fighting some man-made heartless. "Take Anari to Sireen we'll deal with these things" Kreeno said. Yusei Noded his head and ran twards Pride Rock. When he got there he saw more man-made heartless there too and all the girls we fighting them. He hurried into the cave of Pride Rock but when he got there he saw that Sireen was knocked out with bleeding scratches everywhere along her body. He set Anari down and she ran to her. "MOMMA" She yelled as she tried to wake her up but couldn't. She looked around the room and saw that Simba and Nala were also knocked out. Only Kiara and the natural-born Heartless were left standing as they saw four Soldiers infront of them. Kiara was also scratched up but wasn't about to give up yet. "Kiara What happened while daddy and the other boys were away" Said Anari as she summoned her Keyblade. and got infront of them. Yusei stood becide her. "I'll help you fight them Ana" He said. "Yusei...What are you doing here" She asked surprisingly when she figured out who helped her father save her. "Once when I found out that you got captured by the man-made heartless I flew all around inner-space to help your father save you It's like your father said I am your 'Big Brother' afterall" He said as he winked at her. She smiled then they both charged at the four Soldiers. After they had defeted all the soldiers they tended to everyone's wounds. "So where did the Heartless take you" Kiara asked. "they took me to the elephant graveyard there I met Kovu and his family...OH and Kovu says Hi he was the one that helped me escape" She said. "you mean you saw kovu" She asked. "Yeah and I tell ya his mother is mean she wants to be queen of Pride Rock so she had her heartless try to capture me but instead the heartless knew that we were watching over the natural-born heartless that they wanted so they took me as bait" She said. "So your father and your brother went to go save you and Kovu helped you escape" Kiara asked. "Pretty much" She said. "Ana your mother's waking up" Said Yusei. "MOMMA...Momma you alright" Anari said as she ran over to her mother. "yes dear I'm alright nothing for you to worry about where's your father" She asked. "I'm right here Si" Kreeno said as he came into the cave and walked over to Sireen. He nosied her but then whispered into her ear. She noded her said and liped the words "I'll play along" to them. "Thank you Yusei...For helping us save your sister" She said just before she winked. He smiled. "It was no big deal really" he said. "Hey Yusei how are Jack and Runa doing" Anari asked. 'they are doing just fine Jack and Aunt Cerena are teaching Runa the ways of the Millennian Jack told me that she had grown her wings and so Aunt Cerena's teaching her how to fly. as for Jack he's gonna teach her how to duel with the new cards he baught her for her birthday" Yusei said as he nosied her a little. "Did Runa like the present I gave her" Anari asked. "Yes she did and she's figured out how to use it already. you girls are such fast learners" He said. "Anari Why don't you and Yusei go outside and check in on them right now" Said Kreeno. "ALRIGHT Come on Yuyuz" she said as she grabed her broach and ran outside the cave. Yusei ran behind her. "Wait for me sis" He said. Anari put her broach on the ground and pressed a button and a hologram of Runa came out of it. she was in her pajama's and getting ready for bed. "Ruuunaaaa" Anari said which made Runa jump She turned around and seen Yusei and Anari in hologram form. "Anari...and Oh my gosh Yusei you left just yesterday and Already you've saved her and AWWWWWW YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO CUUUUTE" She said. "We know...but in this world instead of him being my boyfriend he has to be my brother...Sooooo have you and Jack started goin steady yet. Anari asked. "What do you mean of corse we've been goin steady...Goin steady with our marrige" said Jack as he walked in and sat down on her bed picking up Runa along the way. "Jackey we aren't married...yet" She said as she giggled. "I know I was only treasing them" He said. "Yeah well you fooled me Jack you had me goin there for a second" Said Anari. "Not me I knew that you two are together but you guys wouldn't marry that quickly" Said Yusei as he licked Anari's neck. "Yusei when are you coming back to Domino City" Runa asked. "Whenever Anari and her family and friends leave this world" Yusei said. "I miss you Runa" Anari said. "I miss you too Anari" She replied. "I can't wait to come back to Domino when I'm sixteen" Anari said. "hey Anari...has Uncle Kreeno tell you about the Doll war" Runa asked. "Of corse and I know that my little brother, Seiyu, and Riana are gonna be in it as well as their friends and I'm gonna be there to protect them" She said. "You do realize that not all of them will survive" Runa said sadly. "Yeah I know" Said Anari as she looked down in sadness. "Anari Yusei come inside it's time for bed" Sireen said. "Coming mother" Said Anari and Yusei at the same time. "We'll let you sleep and talk to you tomarrow alright" Said Jack. "Got it" Said Yusei just before the hologram of Jack and Runa disappeared. He picked her up by her scruff with his teeth and entered the cave. 


End file.
